Persephone
by flowersforsherlock
Summary: This is my story about Persephone, a kitten who's family and Jellicle status is completely unknown and may be painful to find. Note: I do not own CATS. You know that. In progress, but drawing to a close. *sniff*
1. Chapter 1: Jemima and Electra

~Persephone~

Chapter 1: Electra and Jemima

"Psst." Jemima whispered to her sister, Electra. "Electra." Electra was snoozing in the moonlight, curled up, a tiny ball of black and orange fur. Jemima couldn't sleep. She never could when the moon was _so_ bright. Even if the moon was hidden sleep wouldn't have come. The Jellicle ball was in two weeks and Jemima could not wait! Last year's ball had been incredibly fun. She had seen her idol, Rum Tum Tugger, who flirted with her! She had danced and sung with the other cats. She had understood Grizabella, the cat who was chosen to go to the Heaviside Layer. She'd even gotten a present from Mr. Mistoffelees!

Jemima had also developed a crush. She felt relatively confident about having her feelings returned. She had always fantasized about Tugger, but he mainly cared for Bombalurina. Now she found herself liking Tumblebrutus. It was something new for her. She hadn't even told Electra or Etcetera about it. She was worried they'd tease her.

"Purrr," that was all that was heard of Etcetera, curled up on the porch where the humans had set up cat beds for them. They lived at the house of a train conductor that their father had once worked with. Skimbleshanks was his favorite of the family, but he welcomed Jennyanydots and the kittens into his home as well. It was the exact opposite for his wife. Jennyanydots was her favorite. But the kittens delighted them both.

"Electra, get up!" Jemima went over to her older of her younger sisters and nudged her in the side. "Dad's gone, we can go explore!"

"Mmmm…" Electra woke up and stretched. "Why do want to get up and go anywhere? I was having such a wonderful dream."

"Oh, c'mon Electra!" Jemima bounded to the edge of the yard. "We always someone watching us, we never get to go into the city. Please?"

Electra sighed, liked a paw, and replied, "Fine, just as long as we get home before Dad. Where's Mum?"

"She's off regimenting the cockroaches, as usual. She won't be done for hours. It's a rowdy bunch that she's got." The two sisters trotted off into the dark alleys of London. The Jellicles were enthralled by the taste of freedom and delighted to be able to be away from the watchful eyes of their parents.

As they skipped through the city, they saw other Jellicles that they knew. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were slinking along a side street, their latest treasure clutched in their paws. They saw Victoria sitting in the window of her rich owner's house. She saw them and waved in greeting. The kittens knew she lived there with her brother, Alonzo. Cassandra, Alonzo's mate, also lived there

The two kits sniffed around trash cans and restaurants, smelling the good things humans were eating. They danced in the multicolored lights that shone out into the main streets. As they got deeper into the city, they saw _other_ cats, not tribe members though.

But then Jemima saw something that made her cold with envy and embarrassment. Tumblebrutus and Bombalurina, the cocky teenage kitten and the proud, sexual queen. Their flirty conversation quickly led to Bomba rubbing herself against Brutus. Jemima flared with hatred for the queen. Bombalurina didn't care much for Tumblebrutus, but she knew he'd be captivated by her attention.

All of the adult Jellicles told Jemima that she'd look like Bombalurina when she was older, but Brutus didn't care. She could be as beautiful as Victoria and he still wouldn't notice her.

He had only once paid attention to her. Last year at the Jellicle Ball, it was Jemima he had chosen to curl up with while Plato and Victoria discovered each other and danced together. Now Jemima knew that Brutus had come to her because Bombalurina was with Pouncival. A little stronger and hopeless, Jemima ran to catch up with Electra.

*~*~*

Munkustrap lay in the middle of the junkyard, watching the kittens. They belonged to Alonzo and Cassandra, were very young, and _very_ annoying. They kept jumping on him and batting at his ears with their new, sharp claws. He had to baby-sit them so he tried to ignore them. Alonzo and Cassie had entrusted them with him so they could have some 'alone time'. Actually, there was no entrusting involved. They'd simply dumped the pile of squirming kitties on his lap saying "Here you go". Unfortunately, he'd had no excuse to get out of the job.

Munkustrap enjoyed kittens, but not at this age when they were only a few weeks old. There were five of them, all black, brown, and white. It was difficult for him to tell them apart as they were in_ perpetual motion. _He wouldn't have minded so much if he weren't all alone in the Junkyard. All the other Jellicles were either with their families or out on the street, enjoying themselves. He should get credit as he'd raised most of the Jellicle kittens.

Suddenly, he wasn't completely alone. Demeter came up beside him and sat. "Your turn, huh?"

"I didn't realize we were doing 'turns' when it came to someone else's kittens." He grumbled. "It is better when you have company." He stretched and rubbed his head against Demeter's. At the last Jellicle Ball they'd realized how perfect they were for each other. Things had been fine for a while, but then Demeter started to act strange.

As soon as his head touched hers, Demeter jumped and dashed away. She went to the drainpipe. Demeter looked back at the confused Munkustrap. He tried to follow her, but she sprinted away from him. He didn't try to follow, he was too bewildered. Instead he went back to the playing kittens and sighed.

*~*~*

Electra scampered around a corner in to see a shadow creep down the alley. Her expert vision kicked in and she saw it was a black cat. It wasn't Misto or Cassie though. Jemima came behind her and Electra hissed to her, "look," and pointed to the cat who was slowly making its way down the alley, away from them.

"It looks so much like a Jellicle," Jemima observed. "Wouldn't it be wonderful to bring a new kitten to the Ball? The only kittens now are Alonzo and Cassie's, they won't be eligible till next year. " The cat heard her whisper and bolted.

"I agree, let's follow her." Electra and Jemima dashed after the black cat, trying to stop her, and into the unknown city. They chased the mysterious cat through a maze of unfamiliar streets.

Eventually, they caught up to her. She had collapsed in the outskirts of the city. Jemima and Electra, exhausted from their sprint, curled up next to the cat. At their tough the black cat jumped up, arching her back and hissing. Her yellow eyes caught the moon and the light made the red markings on her face visible for the first time.

"It's ok, sweetie." Jemima soothed, feeling motherly at the sit of the defensive kitten. " We don't want to hurt you." It was the way Jemima's mother spoke to Electra. The dark kitten was about Electra's age too.

Electra tried to reach out and calm the cat, but she swiped at Electra with her claws. "They always said that," she spat at the sisters in her almost cockney hiss, "as they came toward me with a sack, ready to toss me into the river. I ain't stupid, you know!

*~*~*

The train had gotten a little ahead of schedule, to Skimbleshanks's disbelief. Anyway, this meant that Skimble got back to the house a little early with the conductor. They went into the house through the back door. Inside Jennyanydots was waiting for him. They rubbed heads in greeting and headed to the cat box outside.

"How were the roaches tonight?" Skimble asked his mate.

"Terrible," Jenny told him bitterly, "they keep trying to stab me with their kitchen utensils."

"Like the last ones." Skimble recalled as they slunk along the porch together.

"Just like the last ones," Jenny agreed. They entered their box and had a moment of horror. "Skimble, where are the kittens?"


	2. Chapter 2: Jellicle Journeys

Chapter 2: Jellicle Journeys

Frantically, the adult cats searched the box for their kittens. But Etcetera was the only kitten there. Looking together, they couldn't find any sign of Jemima or Electra. Jenny woke Etcetera up while Skimble sniffed around the yard. "Etcetera, have you seen your sisters?"

Etcetera yawned and scratched her leg before she murmured "No, why? Are they missing?"

"I'm afraid so. Do you know anywhere they would have gone?" Her mother asked seriously.

"Just the city, we've always wanted to go alone." Jenny gasped and dramatically put a paw to her heart just as Skimbleshanks hurried back to porch.

"I can trace them to the road, but there was definitely a dog fight since then that's blocking their scent." He took a deep breath. "I think we should go to the Junkyard and get help."

*~*~*

Victoria purred to herself and curled into a tiny ball on the windowsill. The moon shone down on her making her white fur, well, whiter. She stayed in the window under the moon because she knew it made her look prettier. She knew how her diamond collar looked in the moonlight and loved it.

"Victoria, wake up. Vic, there's something happening." Alonzo was shaking her excitedly. "Come on, something exciting is going on with the Jellicles."

Victoria yawned at her brother and got up slowly. "How do you know?"

"Cassie has a sixth sense about these things, you know that. C'mon, we don't want to miss the fun."

"Where?" Victoria asked as they ran for the door and the cat flap.

"Junkyard, hurry, hurry!" Very quickly the three cats arrived at the Junkyard, home of the Jellicles. On their way they had rounded up several other Jellicles: Bomba, Brutus, a Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer, Pouncival. They all dashed into the Junkyard. Misto, Tantomile, and Coricopat appeared at the same time.

Munku was there, surrounded by kittens. He was deep in conversation with Jennyanydots, Skimbleshanks, and Alonzo. Cassandra and Etcetera were sitting with them, listening at batting at the kittens when they were too rowdy.

"You're sure they're missing?" Alonzo was saying as the crowd of Jellicles drew in.

"Positive," Skimbleshanks confirmed. "We circled the neighborhood before coming here."

"What's up?" Teazer asked.

"Electra and Jemima are missing." Jenny said softly, there was a tear on her orange cheek.

"WHAT!" Brutus cried. "Electra and Jemima? How?"

"Macavity?" Bomba asked quickly.

"No sign." Munkustrap told her. "No disturbance, no scent."

"Hey, 'oo were their er, admirers at the last ball?" Rumpelteazer asked slyly. "They are old enough to wanna sneak off with one a the toms."

"No, absolutely not." Jenny exclaimed.

"It is possible, Jenny." Bomba said logically. "Does anyone remember who they were with the most last Ball?"

"I seem to remember," Munku announced, "that Brutus was with Jemima during the Ball." Brutus, sitting on the ground, became very interested in grooming himself. "Mistoffelees was briefly with Electra before Grizabella came and was frightened away by the lights and music. Pounce was also playfully flirting with her." Misto examined his paws, some of the black fur was singed from his spells involving fire and electricity. "Plato paid Jemima some attention too. Naturally, Tugger was with both of them for a while."

"Well, where's Plato an Tugger?" Jerrie asked.

"We saw Plato tonight." Cassandra spoke up.

"Misto, could you find Tugger?" Munku asked. Misto nodded and vanished into the darkness. A few moments later, he returned with Tugger behind him.

Tugger led Demeter behind him. "Hey, Munk. You lost something." Demeter glared at Tugger and ripped her paw out his. "So what's up?" He assumed a celebrity like pose for Etcetera's benefit. The kitten purred and rubbed against his leg.

"Some of the kittens are missing." Pouncival told him.

"Oh." was all Tugger said. He slouched a little and seemed to lose some of his liveliness. "Has anyone seen them?"

*~*~*

"Listen, we really are nice cats." Electra told the black cat. "I'm Electra and this is Jemima. We just want to be friends. If you don't have family we hope you could come with us and meet our tribe." Persephone snorted.

"Really," Jemima told her, "we're Jellicle Cats. Our annual Ball is coming up. We just want to bring a guest."

The cat's back seemed to stop arching. She closed her mouth and stopped circling defensively. "Well, ok. I'm Persephone." Jemima extended a paw in greeting. Electra purred and rolled to the ground in her cute, kitten way. Jemima sunk to the ground and pulled Persephone down to sit with them.

"Where are you from?" Jemima asked as soon as the kittens were settled.

"I can't quite remember. I remember my parents fighting, not what they looked like, but their voices. I remember a very big, angry cat and a large room. That's all. I remember being attacked. But my next memories where this city. I've made my life here. I feed and protect myself. I don't know anyone." Persephone had become very talkative very quickly. Electra figured it was because she may not have had anyone to talk to for an extremely long time.

"That's horrible!" Jemima mewed in and outraged cry. "I don't know how you could have coped. We've always had cats or humans with us."

"That's why we're here tonight." Electra explained. "Jemima decided we should explore while our parents were out…" Electra stopped. She exchanged horrified looks with her sister. "We forgot to get home!"

"Oh, oh! We're dead kittens." Jemima ran in frantic circles. "Dad will be home and Mum will be finished. They'll find we're gone and'll be so angry! It's almost dawn! What're we going to do?!"

"I suppose the best thing would be to get home. It'll be better to go ahead and get it over with." Electra sighed.

"Wow, you have uptight parents." Persephone commented.

"They're just a little protective," defended Electra. "They're ok, really."

"Um, I don't know about either of you, but I have no idea where we are." Jemima said. Her words to the Jellicle Song came back to her and she winced. _Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?_ She'd always thought she could, but now, it seemed impossible.


	3. Chapter 3: Kittens Are Always a Problem

Chapter 3: Kittens Are Always A Problem

The Jellicles spread out over the city, looking for their missing kitties. "They can't have gone far," Munkustrap told the tribe before the older cats went out to search, "just go into the heart of the city to look. They wouldn't go farther in such a short time. Tumblebrutus, stay here with the younger ones to guard."

So, the grumbling Brutus stayed in the Junkyard with Cassandra, Etcetera, Tugger, Demeter, and…the kittens. He was stuck listening to Etcetera and Cassandra trying to name the baby cats. He never would have thought it took so long to chose a name. He supposed it was a female Jellicle thing. "I rather like Moonlight for this one, she has _**my**_ eyes." Cassandra said loftily.

"Yes, Cassie," Tugger said to her, "we all know how important those are." As he came near Etcetera mewed shrilly and tried to grab his tail. "C'mon, are you going to name one after me?" Tugger went up behind Cassie and rubbed his head against her neck.

"Maybe," Cassandra replied flirtatiously.

Tumblebrutus was bored and wanted to see what would happen if he played a simple trick on the cats. "Hey, Cass, here comes Alonzo!" Cassandra, who was rubbing heads with Tugger jumped and went back to the kittens. Tugger stood up and looked around.

"Where?" He asked Brutus. In response, Brutus started laughing manically. Demeter stalked over to the two toms and smacked them both with her paw.

"Behave yourselves." She admonished. "Cassie, you know what Alonzo'll think if you name one of your kittens after Tugger."

Cassandra pulled herself up to her full height. "Well, they're my kittens. I'll name them whatever I decide to."

"If you ever decide," Brutus mumbled.

"Yeah, well Alonzo's your mate. You choose." Demeter stalked away, out of the Junkyard. "I'm going to look for those cats," she called over her shoulder. The image of Jemima and Electra playing in the Junkyard filled Brutus's mind. He was friends with Electra and missed her. He hurried after Demeter.

"I'm going with you!" Brutus yelled. To the remaining Jellicles he called "Tugger, watch the tribe for me!"

"What's left of it." Tugger said as he went over to sit by Electra. The kitten was overwhelmed by his closeness and collapsed on the Junkyard floor. "Oops," Tugger said, calmly switching his attentions to Cassie again.

*~*~*

"Dang, this is impossible! There's no way we'll find these kittens!" Alonzo complained to Munkustrap. "They could be anywhere, with anyone, even Macav-"

"Hush cat. Jenny's too close behind us. You don't want her to go into hysterics and lose hope." Munkustrap had to agree with Alonzo, inwardly. There wasn't much hope of finding the kittens on their own. They had no idea where Jemima or Electra were. Most likely, the only way they'd ever see those kittens again was if the kits found their way home themselves. "It'll be ok, Lonzo, you'll see."

On the other side of the city, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were tiptoeing around, looking for the kittens. "Don' see 'ow we'll find 'em." Jerrie told Teazer. "I bet they're outta the city already."

"I 'gree, but we better look anyway. Y'know, to 'elp the others feel better." Teazer replied. "You're me brother, so I don' mind telling you, I don' there's 'ope. I bet Macavity 'as 'em."

"Yeah, ya think we should check 'is 'ideout?" Teazer nodded to Jerrie's suggestion and they slunk off.

*~*~*

"I think we came this way," Electra said sniffing in one direction.

Jemima pointed another direction. "I thought it was that-"

"Yes! It was this way. C'mon you two." Electra skipped off, followed by Persephone, a shadow in the night; but Jemima was sure that they'd come the other way. Something inside of her told her, but Electra wouldn't listen. So Jemima, on the slim chance that Electra was right, followed the kittens.

An hour or so later, they were lost. Jemima's sense of direction was twisted. She couldn't tell which was home. Electra, Jemima, and Persephone, who seemed to be accepted as a friend, were stuck wandering through the streets, trying to find something familiar to them. But there was nothing.

Unknown street after unknown street, new sight after new sight. They were hopelessly lost. "It's no good, you two. I have no clue where we are," Electra apologized. "I'm sorry, I think Jemima was right, it was the other direction." She started to cry, big, gulping tears. "I'm so scared, what if we never see the other Jellicles?"

Persephone put an arm around Electra. "It's ok, someone will find us. We won't be left alone. It's impossible!" Jemima knew that Persephone wasn't sure herself.

*~*~*

Macavity cackled with laughter. So the Jellicles let their kittens wander around, all alone, did they? This was just too perfect. He would capture the unsuspecting kits and take them to his lair. No, not his lair. The tribe would be sure to guess that he was behind it and would be sure to come to his abode to look for the kittens.

He would find a safer place in the city. Somewhere NO ONE would think to look. And then he thought of the place. The perfect place…Macavity would hide the kittens in an old circus ring. It was a place that tumblers used to perform along with tightrope walkers, dancing bears, and elephants. It was abandoned when the circus was run out of town. Occasionally, Macavity wanted to use it for something, but never got around to it. Now was the perfect time. And the Jellicles didn't know about it.* How could they, after all?


	4. Chapter 4: Macavity's Offer

Chapter 4: Macavity's Offer

"Um, I have a weird feeling that we're being watched." Persephone admitted to her companions. "Is anyone else getting that?" Before anyone could answer, laughter filled their ears.

"You're right, my dear. Too right." The kittens turned around and saw him, the red cat of mystery. Jemima and Electra shrieked. Persephone looked puzzled, she didn't know who the cat was.

"Macavity," Jemima and Electra whispered, entranced. The cat laughed and beckoned behind him with one paw. His hench-rats surrounded the kittens and shoved them into a sack.

*~*~*

A few hours later, the kittens came to. They looked around at their surroundings. "Where are we…?" Electra asked. Quiet laughter came from behind her.

"Poor little kittens, can't get their bearings." Macavity snickered. He leaned against a pole. They appeared to be in a large tent of some kind. It had partially collapsed at one end. Inside, there wasn't anything at all except the tent chairs and few dented chairs. The kittens where tied to one of the poles by the rats as Macavity laughed at them. "Jellicles," he spat out the word, "so weak and incapable of doing anything right. I hate the lot of them, that's why you're here, to make your friends _**suffer**_." He laughed again and started to circle the imprisoned cats.

Macavity's head cats began to fill the room. They were large, bulky, cruel looking things, either black or gray in color. They formed a ring around their leader and captives. "You're horrible!" Persephone spoke out. "You don't have a reason for kidnapping us except to watch their friends be miserable. You aren't a very nice cat!"

Macavity and his minions began to laugh. "Did you hear that Morte?" Macavity asked his second in command. "Not a very nice cat…!"

"That was a good one, boss," the black cat replied through his laughter. Macavity rubbed his chin and went over to look at Persephone closely.

"You aren't with the Jellicles yet, are you?" Persephone lifted her head defiantly.

"Not as yet, not that it's your business." Macavity grinned and started to pace around the kittens again.

"Well, if you aren't, I could probably give you an offer here. Look around you," Macavity gestured to his team, "these are the males, but I have queens that work with me too. Currently they're at headquarters, you could be with them if you wanted."

"No thanks," Sephone said sweetly, "I have other plans for my life then _**you**_."

"You could be useful to us. In return, we could give you a place. You would no longer wander the streets aimlessly, you would have a purpose." Macavity seemed to have perfectly guessed Persephone's past life and it scared her.

"Who are you?" She asked angrily.

"My dear girl, you don't know?" Macavity chuckled to himself. "I thought I was infamous throughout Europe. You must have really been out of contact with the world! Macavity, I'm a cat of mystery, brutality, and secrecy. Most powerful cat in the whole continent, everyone knows. A single touch from my claw would shrivel a rose."

"Ok, stop talking in rhyme and answer one question for me." Persephone seemed to be fearless of the great, red, cat. Electra and Jemima clung to her coat in fear for their lives and hers. They'd heard the stories even if she hadn't. "What are you going to do with us?"

"What am I going to do with you…" Macavity repeated. "Well, I don't know. I'll soon have an answer. For now, I'm leaving with you with a few of my friends. Remember what I said. Until next time then!" He left the tent with most of his gang, but he left Morte and another cat with them, an emaciated Russian Blue.


	5. Chapter 5: History Lessons

Chapter 5: History Lessons

Things weren't going well for the Jellicle Tribe. Four days had passed since the kittens had disappeared. The adults went out every night, looking for Jemima and Electra with no success. The Jellicles met in the Junkyard one night, after searching till dawn. "I must ask one question," Munku told the group that night before searching, "did anyone see the kittens the night they disappeared?" Jerrie and Teazer looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I was," Bomba waved her paw vaguely, "out, but I didn't see them." She winked at Brutus, who blushed under Tugger's stare.

"We were in the Junkyard, 'member?" Tugger asked, pointing to himself, Demeter, and Munkustrap. "With the kittens."

"Everlasting Cat, don't remind me about the kittens!" Munku groaned. Cassandra threw a tin can at him, then added her own whereabouts.

"Alonzo and I were on our roof. We sat there until midnight, looking at the moon. It was so romantic!" Cassie sighed. Snickers resounded around the junkyard, coming from the young toms.

"Misto?" Munku asked. The tuxedo cat shook his head.

"Nah, I was in my human's house, practicing my magic." He flicked his fingers and caused a tiny bit of electricity to appear to illustrate his point.

"Victoria?"

The white cat looked guilty. She started to rub her fake-diamond collar, something she only did when she was nervous. "I saw them." She murmured. "They passed by."

"What?!" Munkustrap asked. "Why didn't you saw anything earlier? This helps us know their approximate location!"

"I guess I didn't think it was important." Victoria rubbed the collar harder. "We didn't speak I just waved from my window. I didn't even see where they went after they passed 'cause Alonzo got his paw stuck between the shingles. I had to help Cassie get it out."

"We have kittens missing and you neglect to tell us something _**you**_ don't think it's important. Thanks a lot Victoria." Munkustrap growled. "Ok everyone, arrange into your groups. We'll go by Victoria, Cassie, and Lonzo's house and try to pick up the trail." The Junkyard was chaos for a moment, but it quickly became still. Demeter and Bomba were the adults that stayed behind.

As soon as most of the cats were gone, Victoria started to cry, softly. Demeter saw her and cradled Victoria in her arms for a moment. "Hush kitten. He understands, he knows how things were for you, but he's just worried. It's okay."

"Do you think they'll find Jemima and Electra soon?"

"Of course they will," Bomba crooned. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were found tonight. Misto will find the trail."

"I feel silly," Victoria laughed, drying her tears. "I'm almost an adult and I sitting here crying and getting hugged."

"Victoria," Demeter said solemnly, "in some ways you are and adult. But in many things, you're still a kitten. You have a while to go. Besides, a lot of us cry and get hugged. That's the beauty of being a seductive queen, there's always someone to comfort you."

*~*~*

"Will you tell me more about Macavity?" Persephone asked tentatively on their third day of captivity. She spoke in a whisper as they were still guarded by Macavity's cats. "What's his past like. I think we should try to find out his weaknesses so we can find an opening for escape."

"Well…" Jemima and Electra shared a look before Jemima continued. "All we know is what Bombalurina and Demeter (who we told you about) told us. He used to be part of the Jellicle Tribe. He was a tom that was fairly well liked by all. The queens liked him. But, then he fell in with…a bad crowd." She broke off and Electra continued.

"He was never the same. At first he was like Mungojerrie, but then, things got worse. He got into a fight with the leader of the gang and killed him. After that, _he_ was the leader. He had a group of eight or nine cats at his command." Electra shivered and went on. "They went through the city: killing, destroying, stealing, and torturing. Humans, Jellicles, Pollicles, it made no difference to them."

Jemima took up the story again. "The Jellicle Leader, a cat by the name of Volores, called Macavity to the Junkyard. All the cats were there, even Old Deuteronomy. Volores asked Macavity if he regretted the things he had done, but Macavity simply laughed and said his victims had deserved what he'd given them. When he said that Volores and Deuteronomy told him he was henceforth banished from the tribe. Then he attacked. Volores tried to stop him from hurting anyone, but was killed in the process."

"Then," Electra stole the story, getting a glare from Jemima, "Munkustrap, a young tom at that point who wasn't even and adult, stepped in and managed to drive Macavity away. With Volores's death, Old Deuteronomy came back as leader. The understanding was that Munkustrap, his grandson, would eventually become leader. For now, he would protect the cats and wait until Deuteronomy's death before becoming leader. Munkustrap would act as leader, but Deuteronomy would make the choices."

"So, what did Macavity do then?" Persephone asked, completely drawn into the story.

"He created a 'tribe' of his own." Jemima told her. "A gang, an army, whatever you want to call it. He already had the original members of the old gang. Morte's one of them. He got the infamous Griddlebone and many other. But his next move was to kidnap Demeter. He took her to his lair and made her his mate. But she was scared of him and didn't like the things she did. She ran away, back to the Jellicles.

"With her defiance, Macavity captured her sister, Bomba. He was unsuccessful once again, though. She didn't care for him and was eventually rescued by The Rum Tum Tugger. That was about three years ago."

"Wow." Persephone gasped. "That's so exciting. So Macavity _**is**_ a Jellicle, in a way. Hmmm. Thanks you two, I think I can help us with this information."

*~*~*

"Any luck?" Bomba asked eagerly as the searchers stumbled in. "Did you find them?" Skimbleshanks shook his head sorrowfully and Bomba's face fell.

"Did you find anything?" Jennyanydots asked quickly.

"Yes," Alonzo said, almost happily.

"We found their path," Munku said quickly, before anyone could ask.

"And…?" Cassandra asked. "Anything?"

"Their trail wound around the city," Misto explained, "like they were chasing something. Then it met with another scent on the far side of London, another cat. They circled each other for a minute. And then…" His voice broke off. He couldn't say it so Munku took over the story. Jenny's face looked at him eagerly.

"Then yet another scent was added to the mix." Munku said shakily. "Macavity's." Bomba hissed and arched her back angrily. Jennyanydots burst into tears. Skimble put a comforting arm around her. Cassandra looked terrified.

"Are they…?" Bomba

couldn't continue. The thought that the kittens weren't alive was too much for her to voice.

"They've been taken." Alonzo said. "But there's no sign of a fight or injury."

"Well, tha's somethin'." Teazer said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Yes, but not much." Munkustrap said. "Well, get some sleep everyone. Tomorrow we may find more."

*~*~*

"Please, I really want to show you this." Tumblebrutus begged his friends. "It's my old home, my past. Guys, please let me just show you. I never know if the city will tear it down. C'mon, it's been so depressing, we need something to take our minds off of things." Plato sighed and rolled his eyes at Ademetus.

"If we have to…I guess." Pouncival said. Tumblebrutus did a flip and led them out of the Junkyard. He led them through a tangle of streets and eventually stopped in a back alley.

"Man, you lived here? What a depressing childhood you musta had!" Plato said, looking at the dingy buildings surrounding them.

"No, I stopped 'cause I wanted to tell you about where we're going." As Brutus spoke, Ademetus sighed with impatience. Brutus ignored him and continued. "So, my mother was a Jellicle who lived with the tribe. Dad was a circus cat. He went with a traveling circus wherever they went. The group came here, he met Mum, they fell in love, I was born. But they grew tired of each other so Mum went back to the tribe. She left me with Dad. I grew up with the acrobats and learned a fair bit myself.

"A few weeks later, the circus got in trouble. They went bankrupt and couldn't pay their debts. The police tried to arrest them, but they ran. Dad had to go with them. But before he left he took me to the Junkyard and left me with Mum. Well, he'd planned to. When he got there, she'd left, so he dumped me with Munku. That's about it. But the circus tent is still where it was when the police came. I like to go there and remember what it was like, a baby kitten in with the acrobats."

"I think that was the worst story I've ever heard, aside from maybe Munkustrap's. Way too sentimental!" Plato complained.

"Whatever, I wanna see this place," Pouncival shrugged, "where Brutus was a child prodigy."

"Oh, shut up, I never said anything like that." Brutus chased Pouncival down and a ruthless battle between friends began.


	6. Chapter 6: Take Me Out ToThe Circus?

Chapter 6: Take Me Out To…The Circus?

"Well, well, kittens." Macavity purred. "I'm afraid I'm the bearer of rather bad news. You see, I can't find a purpose for you. I can't put you to work. You're Jellicles and they get tired and break easily. None of my toms are interested in Jellicle queens, or even little, black cat here. They have bad tastes you must understand. The only use I can come up with is something that I can enjoy and watch as a beautiful display. But it's a solution that makes my heart cry. You see, I am going to set this tent on fire. The thing is, I'm leaving you three in here."

Electra and Jemima looked at each other in fright, mewing frantically. But Persephone stayed calm. "How can you slander Jellicles? I mean, you are one, fundamentally. How can you drag their name in the mud when really, you're dragging your own name with theirs? How can you do it? How can you stand there and say those things about your own ki-"

"ENOUGH!" Macavity roared. "Morte, clear the area. Get all of my stupid minions out. Maybe pour something flammable on the tent." In his anger he pulled the matches out, tried to light one, failed, tried again, and succeeded. With match in hand, he backed toward the exit. "Farewell, my dears. We shall never see each other again, what a pity." He called sarcastically. The Mystery Cat put the match to the tent flap, waited for the fabric to catch fire, and ducked out.

"Well, that's it." Persephone said over Electra's tears. "We're doomed." Then she started to sob. And it was her tears that caused Jemima to give up hope. If Persephone couldn't see a way out and had lost control of her feelings, then they had no hope at all.

*~*~*

"'re we 'ny closer?" Ademetus complained. He, Plato, and Pounce trudged behind Tumblebrutus on their way to Brutus'

old childhood home. "Jus', me feet 're killin' me."

"Pipe down, we're almost there!" Brutus assured them. "Just around the-there it is!" He pointed for his friends. But his arm fell as he fully registered what he was seeing. The tent, his old home, was on fire. The front was completely in flames; the rest was catching. "What? Who…"

As they approached they saw a gang of cats stealing away. They recognized the leader of the group. That red calico of Mystery and Misdemeanor, Macavity. "NO! How could he?!"

"Easily mate," Plato said sympathetically. He and the others followed Brutus closer to the fire. "Sorry, I think it's to much to put up."

"Why? Why would Macavity want to burn this?" Tumblebrutus agonized over the home he was losing.

"I dunno," Pouncival said cheerfully, "but it's happened to me too. My kitten hood home was knocked down, only I was inside."

*~*~*

"HELP! HELP US!" Jemima yelled as the tears streamed down her cheeks. The tent was starting to burn through and collapse. "Somebody, please!" No one answered, no one came. "Oh Heaviside, I don't want to die young!"

"Me neither!" Persephone wailed. "I'm only on my first life and I never made it to an adult!"

*~*~*

"Wait, do you guys hear something?" Brutus asked, cocking his head towards the flaming 'building'. His friends were listening to Pounce's story though.

"I didn't even get to watch. I had to run to save my effing life while the building collapsed around me. That scared the bleedin' Heaviside outta me." Pouncival complained cheerfully, watching the smoke rise.

"You have to hear that! It's like someone's calling us."

"Poor bloke, he's revisiting his past, hearing the voices of history." Ademetus said.

"Wait, I do hear that…" Plato said slowly. "It's coming from inside."

"She sounds so familiar…" Brutus mused.

"Hey, you think it's a stray?" Pounce asked, excitedly. "One of them gorgeous ones Tugger always picks up!" Ademetus nodded ecstatically.

"It's…it's, oh Heaviside…Jemima!" Brutus sprinted toward the tent. "Son of a Pollicle! How could he?!"

"Jemima? C'mon, let's help 'im." Ademetus followed after Brutus, the others behind him.

*~*~*

"Do you think we'll come back as the same kittens in our next life?" Electra asked her friends as the flames stalked closer.

"I hope so," Jemima sobbed. Then she saw him, running carefully through the fire, towards her. "Now I'm seeing visions in the flame. And I never even told him…I never said a word to him," She whispered. She watched in silence as the vision of Brutus came closer.

"Quickly, we have to be quick to get out!" He yelled in her ear, starting to work at her bonds.

"It's talking to me…" She said dizzily. "He's talking to _**me**_."Then she saw Ademetus, Plato, and Pouncival in the flames.

"I see them too," Electra cried "They're coming."

"An angel of Death, coming to get me." Jemima murmured, barely audible over the roar of the blazing bonfire. "He's come to take me away…" At the touch of Pounce and Ademetus, Electra and Persephone realized that the visions were real. As soon as her paws were free, Pouncival carried Electra out. Ademetus studied the unfamiliar, and beautiful, Persephone.

"Electra?" He called in question.

"She's our friend, hurry!" Electra screamed from the door.

"Help me!" Brutus yelled to Plato. "She can't tell what's happening. She's clutching the pole so tightly I can't get her hands free!"

"Goodbye Life." Jemima said solemnly. Plato and Brutus managed to rip the cords but couldn't move the kitten who was paralyzed. She still didn't know that the toms weren't visions, figments of the imagination. Meanwhile, the flames crept closer and closer to them.

"How do I get her out?" Brutus yelled wildly.

"Brutus, we'll die if we don't get out now!" Plato shrieked.

"It's better to die heroes then to leave someone in the path of death." Brutus yelled back.

"Don't get philosophical on me, just get her out!"

"Grab her and carry her out!" Persephone yelled to them as Ademetus led her around the flames. "QUICKLLY!" Together, Plato and Brutus managed to remove Jemima's grip from the pole and Brutus picked her up.

"Run, Plato. I'm coming!" Plato ran to the exit and Brutus stumbled behind with the half unconscious Jemima.

"Here it comes. The last breath of life…" Jemima was telling herself. But just as she said that, Brutus made it to the door. He dropped to the ground and rolled away from the inferno, pulling Jemima with him. The other kittens were waiting for them, away from the blaze. Jemima, lying on the ground, looked up. "Brutus? What's happening?" She asked sleepily. Before her question could be answered, she curled into a little ball and either fell asleep or blacked out.

Electra had started crying again. "Thank you, thank you! Oh…" She melted, she put her arms around Persephone and cried. Jemima sat up and looked at the fire. She looked at her sister, her friend, and her rescuers.

"How did you find us?" Persephone asked wearily.

"Well, the wreck you see now," Plato gestured, "used to be Brutus's home." He looked her up and down, taking in her black coat and reflective yellow eyes. "I'm sorry, do I know you? I'm Plato."

"Um, I'm Persephone. Thank you." Persephone stood there awkwardly as the toms looked at her. Brutus watched the flames begin to die down and sighed.

"This is Ademetus, Pouncival, and Tumblebrutus." Plato pointed out each cat. Persephone nodded.

"Nice to meet you," she replied shyly.

"C'mon, let's get back." Brutus scooped Jemima up and started toward home. "Why'd you disappear?" He asked Electra as they approached the Junkyard.

She shrugged. "Freedom, it was Jemi's idea. She wanted to explore the city. I'll tell you about it when we get to the whole tribe." She shook her head so some of the ash would come off and wiped the tear tracks from her face. "Is everyone worried about us."

"Ask a stupid question," Pouncival laughed shakily. "Jeez, I'm still shaky from that experience. Whew I hate fire! Still, that story will be a queen killer, right Metus?"

"Sure are. I can' wait 'o tell 'em all abou' it." He didn't have to wait long because they were seconds away from an entrance to the Junkyard. The group slipped through and stepped out into the open area. The cats there looked thoroughly taken aback. Gasps were heard throughout the yard. Jenny simply ran to her kittens and hugged them.


	7. Chapter 7: And She Is?

Chapter 7: And She Is…?

"ELECTRA! JEMIMA!" Etcetera dashed to her two older sisters and licked their faces enthusiastically. This woke Jemima up and made Electra wince in pain. "Why did you leave me? I find it very insulting, you know."

"Thank Heaviside they didn't. What I would have done if all three of you had gone missing!" Jenny cried. Pouncival, Ademetus, Plato, and Tumblebrutus stood awkwardly as the kittens were fussed over by the rejoicing Jellicles. Finally, Jenny turned to them and kissed them all. "You found them! How can I thank you enough…"

"It was nothing," Pounce stated grandly with a wave of his paw. He looked around and winked at the nearest queen he saw, which happened to be Victoria.

"So, what happened?" Victoria asked, coming closer to the toms. She sounded so much like Bombalurina that it made Alonzo choke with laughter. But at the moment, he wanted to hear what had happened to his friends, not his sister flirting with toms.

"Brutus?" Munku asked impatiently as Pounce stared at Victoria.

Tumblebrutus was also staring at the white queen, but shook himself and answered the question. "Well, they were tied up in an old tent. You know, my old home. I took these guys there to show them the place. It was on fire, the girls were inside, we went in and untied them." Jemima smiled gratefully at him for not telling them about her talking rubbish when they were trying to rescue her.

"Sorry, we ran off," Electra apologized, "but we just wanted some freedom. Jemima wanted to see the city on our own." Skimbleshanks hugged her tightly. Munku smiled.

"It's good to have you back." He told her. "Tugger was getting lonely! But who," he turned to Persephone, "is this?"

Jemima and Electra exchanged another look. "Sit down everyone," Jemima called. "We'll tell you our story. Well, the other night, there was the most beautiful moon out. The type of moon that all Jellicles can't resist staring at. My sisters weren't affected because they didn't look at it before they fell asleep. But I looked, and was instantly transfixed. I couldn't take my eyes off it for several minutes. I began to crave excitement and freedom. So, I woke Electra up and convinced her to go into the city."

"Why didn't you take me?" Etcetera asked indignantly.

"Because we both knew you'd make a fuss if we woke you up at that hour of the night. You'd of killed us." Electra explained. "Anyway, for a while we just wandered aimlessly through the streets. And we saw Cats too. Jerrie and Teazer, Vicky, Misto (sort of), Bomba and Brutus."

"When you say 'Bomba and Brutus' do you mean together?" Tugger asked. Electra nodded. Jemima examined her singed toes. Tugger grinned evilly at Brutus. The young tom tried to look innocent, but Tugger was going after him. He squealed and ran up the trunk and up to the chair. Tugger tried to follow him, but Bomba grabbed his arm.

"Behave yourself! You do it all the time." She hissed.

"Whatever, keep going." Alonzo urged, ignoring the bickering cats. He was as caught up as any of the Jellicles by the kitten's tale. It acted like the moon and entranced them.

"And then, I went around a corner and saw the shadow of a cat. Jemi followed me and saw it too." Electra went on. "At first we were afraid, but the cat wasn't coming toward us. The cat heard us and took off. We chased her and finally caught up with her. We were just becoming friendly when Macavity came. He kidnapped us."

There were gasps and Jellylorum said "Oh Heaviside."

"Yes," Jemima carried on, her voice strong and clear over the city's growls. "He took us to an old circus tent and tied us up to a pole. After a few days, he couldn't think what to do with us so he set the tent on fire. With us inside." There were more gasps, sympathetic murmurs, Munkustrap looked horrified and disgusted, and Jennyanydots began to cry. "Luckily for us, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Plato, and Ademetus were outside. It used to be Tumble's home and he was showing it to his friends. They heard us and saved us." Jemima blushed and fell silent.

*~*~*

"So, that's what just happened?" Munkustrap asked. "You just escaped from the fire?" The crew of kittens nodded tiredly. "You must be tired." More nods. "OK Jellicles, let the kittens sleep for now. We'll talk more tomorrow." All the cats started to stumble towards sleep, but Coricopat stopped them.

"Wait, they never answered Munkustrap's question."

"Yes," Tantomile said, "who is she?"

"Oops," Electra giggled, "we forgot the most important part! Munkustrap, this is Persephone." She motioned the new kitten forward. "This is who we were chasing." Persephone studied the tabby through narrowed eyes.

"Persephone, I'm Munkustrap. Guardian of the Jellicles." Munkustrap turned a stern face to Jemima and Electra. "Why did you think you could bring an outsider here? DO you even know she's a Jellicle?"

"She seems like it!" Electra mewed defiantly. "You should have seen her under interrogation, she wasn't even scared."

"Sorry Munku, if we did something we shouldn't have." Jemima hung her head. "We just wanted to bring someone new to the Jellicle Ball. We wanted a new friend."

"All right, all right." Munkustrap held up his paws. "We'll talk to Old Deuteronomy. Go to bed for now. And kittens, good to have you back." Jemima and Electra smiled. They turned to their parents and sister and curled up with them, beckoning Persephone over to them.

*~*~*

Persephone didn't go. She stood in the middle of the Junkyard, wary of the unfamiliar cats. "Hey, what's wrong?" Persephone turned to see an all white queen, the one who'd been flirting earlier.

"I dunno, just unsure where to go. I don't know if I'm allowed to stay or not." Persephone shrugged.

"You are. Munkustrap will have to see our leader, Deuteronomy, but for now, you're with us." The cat smiled. "I'm Victoria, by the way, Vicky. You wanna come with me and Misto?"

"Misto?"

"Well, he's a magical cat. We call him Misto, but his real name's Mr. Mistoffelees." Victoria explained.

"Sure, I'll come with you." Persephone accepted. "Where're you going exactly?"

"Well, usually, we go home, but tonight we'll just stay here in the Junkyard. I sleep in the stove when it's unoccupied, like tonight. All the kittens go there, but I doubt Jenny, Jemima, Electra, and Etcetera's mum, will let them out of her grip for a moment. Misto will probably sleep on the trunk of the old car next to his friends." Victoria told Persephone.

"Thanks," Seph told Victoria gratefully.

"No problem, actually I was feeling kinda lonely. What with my friends having been gone and the toms preoccupied with the search." Victoria yawned. "Oh, I'm so tired though! Tomorrow, will you tell me about yourself?" Persephone nodded and Victoria fell into contented sleep.

Persephone didn't. She sat in the stove, curled up next to Victoria. She was thinking about her family, trying to remember her past. She still couldn't quite recall everything. Just that cat, large and threatening. Black and beastly…


	8. Chapter 8: Old Deuteronomy

Chapter 8: Old Deuteronomy

"Deuteronomy? Are you there?" Munkustrap had woken early and gone to Old Deuteronomy's home. He was anxious to get the Leader's opinion on Persephone. "It's Munkustrap." The gray cat emerged from his garden. He'd been napping in the early morning sun and looked bleary eyed.

"Oh, hello," he murmured to Munku. "What's the matter?"

"Well, it's like this…" Munkustrap proceeded to tell him the events of the fire. Deuteronomy had known about the kittens as Munkustrap had seen him earlier in the week, but last night he'd been too tired to see Deuteronomy after the kittens had been found. "So, we need your judgment on whether or not Persephone is worthy and if she's a spy. Will you come with me?"

Deuteronomy pondered for a moment, something he was very good at. "It seems to me that you need to find definite proof of her family. Maybe Mungojerrie or Rumpelteazer can dig something up. You should monitor her behavior around the other cats, see if she asks many questions. But I will come with you and meet her."

"We'd be honored to have your opinion." Munkustrap said gratefully. He didn't quite feel right about Persephone, there was something about her that he didn't like. What?

*~*~*

"Persephone, this is my friend Mistoffelees." Victoria introduced.

"MR. Mistoffelees to you, cat!" Misto pompously told her. Then he changed attitudes again. "Hey Persephone."

"And these ones are Plato, Pouncival, Ademetus, and Tumblebrutus. They're friends of my Misto. You know them."

"We're only friends when he isn't sparkling." Plato corrected. He grinned at Persephone and winked. "Over the trauma?"

Persephone drew herself up to her tallest height. "I wasn't the one screaming at Brutus that we were gonna die," She sniffed.

"Well," Pouncival replied, quickly looking at the snickering Victoria, "I was only warning Brutus, he was pretty worried."

"If you say so," Persephone laughed. "Who else lives here, Vic?"

"Well, have you met Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer?" Persephone shook her head.

"Eh?" There was loud crash across the Junkyard as the brother and sister caused an avalanche of garbage. "'ou call us Victor'a?" Jerrie asked.

"C'mon over here, meet Seph," the white queen called. The infamous cat burglars danced over to the kittens.

"'ello!" Teazer waved to Persephone, who was nervous about meeting all the new cats. "I'm Teazah, Rumpelteazah, an' this is Jerrie, Mungojerrie."

"Hey, I'm Persephone. Are you the duo all the cats talk about?"

"YEAH! We're thieves, ya' know. Noice ta meet ya', ya' wanna join us?" Jerrie asked the new cat.

"Well, I don't know if you'd like to have a new partner to train, though I'm not an armature at your business. I don't really know if Electra and Jemima would like it if I deserted them." Persephone told the siblings.

"Don' worry." Teazer shrugged. "Ya' don' nee' to excuse ya'self. No' many wanna join us. Bu' we do nee' more friends. It's something tha' convinces the adults tha' we're ok cats." Persephone grinned and nodded.

"Persephone! Where did you get to?" Jemima's voice resounded around the Junkyard.

"She's over here!" Pouncival called to the kitten. Jemima scurried over to them. Pouncival tried to rub against her, but the calico side stepped him. "Hey, Electra and I want to introduce you to someone. He just arrived."

"'ou is it?" Jerrie asked Jemima.

"Old Deuteronomy!" Jemima cried. "C'mon guys!" The group dashed after her, back to the main part of the Junkyard. They halted in front of a crowd of cats.

"There you are!" Electra ran to the arriving the kittens. "Deuteronomy just got here with Munkustrap!"

"We know!" Victoria yelled to her. The kittens circled around the two gray tabbies. At the sight of Persephone, Demeter hissed and drew away from the group. She'd been acting this way every time she saw the black kitten. Her behavior confused the other cats. They rubbed their heads in Deuteronomy's fur, but Persephone hung back. She didn't know this cat, except what the others had told her about him. He ascended to the tire and sat to look out at the Jellicles.

"You," Deuteronomy beckoned Persephone forward, "are you Persephone?" The black kitten nodded. "Electra, Jemima, come here please." The sisters scampered to his side. "Did you find her?"

"Yes, Old Deuteronomy." Jemima replied shyly.

"Where do come from, Persephone?" The Jellicle leader asked.

"Well, I don't know exactly. I remember a large room and big, black cat who was terrible to me. Then my next recollections are the city. I've just wandered the city, making my own way." Persephone told him without hesitation. She realized that her being allowed to stay relied on her answers to his questions. "That's all. I don't have a proper home, just the streets."

"I see," Deuteronomy nodded. Munkustrap came to his side. "Do you work for Macavity?"

"No," Persephone said. "I'd never really heard of him until he kidnapped us."

"One more question." Deuteronomy told the kitten. "Do you want to be a Jellicle?" Persephone nodded eagerly. "Why?"

"I'd like to stay here with everyone. It's the first time I've had a friends and being in the tribe would make it seem like I have family." Persephone said frankly. "I don't quite know the definition of 'Jellicle', but I'd like to learn. I've heard of you guys."

"Munkustrap," Deuteronomy told his grandson, "I think that Persephone should join us. Do you think you could explain Jellicles to Persephone today. For now, I think you kittens," he turned and spoke to the Tribe's younger cats, "should teach our new member Jellicle ways. If you want, you could tell her stories of the last Ball."

"YES!" Victoria shouted, running to Persephone to hug her. "We have you for keeps then!"

"Can we go now?" Electra asked the Jellicle Leader. He nodded and shooed them away. Jerrie, Teazer, Electra, Misto, Victoria, Jemima, Brutus, Plato, and Pouncival exchanged looks, then ran off, dragging Persephone with them. The adults laughed at the younger ones and meandered off. They had things to do.

"Munkustrap, can I talk with you a moment?" Deuteronomy asked.

"Of course."

"What's wrong with Demeter? Why doesn't she like our new kitten?" He paused, wondering if he should bring it up. "Is it just me, or does she seem a little cold towards you?"

Munku looked at his paws. "I don't know why she's acting the way she is. We aren't close anymore, she always pulls away. I don't know what's wrong. Nothing happened, she just started to behave strangely."

"Just keep an eye on her." Munkustrap nodded. "Now, I think it's time I get back to my home, would you escort me?"


	9. Chapter 9: Initiation

Chapter 9: Initiation

"C'mon guys, we have things to do!" Pouncival called to the kittens in the back of the group.

"What's happening?" Persephone cried. She was being carried by Mungojerrie and Plato to the edge of the Junkyard. "What're you doing?"

"Initiation!" Misto happily sung. He signaled to the cats to put Persephone down and ran to the head of the kittens. "Good morning Jellicles! I'm happy to announce that I'm the emcee for today's festivities. Persephone, step forward."

The baffled Persephone walked forward to stand in front of the tuxedo cat. "Hi, so what do I have to do to be accepted?"

"Well, we have decided that the first task is to withstand torture. Something important to all Jellicles to do, well as long as Tugger sings. Ready?" Persephone shrugged. Misto looked around at his fellow kittens. They nodded devilishly. Misto pulled his paws into himself. He concentrated all of his paws into his fingertips. Then, **ZAPP!** He shot a bolt of electricity at Persephone.

"Jeez! Don't _do _that!" Persephone complained, rubbing her arms.

"Get used to it kid," Victoria warned, "he does it all the time."

"Ok, you didn't scream, like my Etcy does, so I guess you passed." Misto decided. "Next, Jemima, step forward please!" The tiny calico ran to the front and positioned herself into a stance of authority.

"Jellicle cats sing and dance. This next initiation step tests your voice. We want to know what kind of singing voice you have. Anywho, I will sing and on the repeat you'll join in with me. This is a song from the last Jellicle Ball. Ready?" Seph nodded and Jemima took a deep breath. And then she was singing her haunting song."

_Moonlight  
Turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory lead you  
Open up, enter in  
If you find there the meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life will begin_

After Jemima sang the verse Persephone joined in. Her voice was sweet. A little higher the Demeter's voice. She harmonized with Jemima through the song, staying perfectly on key. When the song was done, the kittens clapped enthusiastically. Tumblebrutus whistled and Pouncival cheered. Jemima smiled happily and gave Persephone a high five.

"You're good, kitten!" Jemima purred. "You must sing a lot!" Persephone blushed and shrugged. Jemima left the her place to Misto and went back to stand next to Etcetera and Victoria.

"And now, for the last test! Er, any suggestions, audience?" He turned to Persephone. "Sorry, we never plan in advance."

"Have her tell us a secret about herself!" Pouncival called. Misto frowned at him.

"'ave 'er go knick somethin' for us!" Teazer laughed. Misto ignored her.

"Any _**other**_ suggestions?" He asked.

Victoria raised her paw. "She should come up with a nickname for herself. We all have one. Vicky, Misto, Brutus, Teazer, Jerrie, Pounce. Persephone needs one."

"I like that!" Etcetera mewed to the black and white tom who'd elected himself head of the Initiation Committee.

"Well?" Misto asked Persephone. She grinned.

"I've got one." She told her listeners. "I'm Sephone or Seph."

"Now, that's creative!" Pounce whispered sarcastically. Jemima cuffed him around the head.

"Stop it," she hissed.

"Well, she did everything. I guess she's officially a Jellicle kitten!" Misto cheered. Persephone grinned as her friends tackled her, starting a vicious game.

*~*~*

Demeter crouched in the pipe, watching Electra, Etcetera, Pouncival, and Persephone chase each other around the Junkyard. It had grown to night and the kittens had suddenly had an energy boost. Demeter was wary of Persephone, there was something about her scent that Dem didn't like. It was familiar and strange at the same time and it confused her. Being near the new kitten made her hiss and made her fur stand on end.

"Demeter? What's wrong?" Alonzo crouched down by the drain pipe. Demeter shook her head.

"Nothing, Lonzo. I'm fine, just tired." Lonzo shook his head.

"C'mon, Dem, I know that something's bothering you. What is it?"

"I just don't trust Persephone, that's all. I don't think we should accept her." Demeter confided. "There's something bad about her."

"Why do you think so?"

"I dunno, there's just something about her smell and markings that I don't like. She's too familiar, like I've seen her before." Demeter narrowed her eyes. "Did Munkustrap put you up to this? Coming here to ask me what my problem was?"

"N-no!" Lonzo protested shakily, not wanting to be discovered. "I just noticed you weren't acting yourself! Honest." Demeter shrugged and Alonzo scurried off. As soon as Demeter wasn't watching, he went to Munku.

"Well," the gray tabby asked him, "did she tell you anything?"

"Just that she doesn't like Persephone. She doesn't trust her. Thinks her markings and scent are too familiar for her comfort. I couldn't get more then that, sorry." Alonzo apologized to Munku.

"That's great." Munkustrap told his second in command. "I better keep an eye on Seph, Demi's usually right about these types of things. Still, there's something that's been bothering her for several weeks. Thanks Lonzo."


	10. Chapter 10: Jellicle Qualities

Chapter 10: Jellicle Qualities

"Seph?! Where'd you get to?" Victoria pawed through the Junkyard, looking for her new friend. "Munku wants you!" Vic finally saw her friend, trapped by Pounce who was flirting shamelessly with her. Seph was trying her best to stay as far away as possible from the adolescent tom, but couldn't since he kept leaning closer. "Pounce, stop that!" Vic called.

The male looked embarrassed in front of the white queen and ran to find Brutus and Metus. "Thanks," Seph said gratefully. "I dunno what made him do that."

"It's his way. He probably just saw Tugger and wanted to see how good he was at turning the queens on." Seph dusted her coat off as Vic explained Pouncival.

"Tugger? Who's that?"

Victoria's jaw dropped open. "What?! Didn't we introduce-Jeez! You are innocent if you don't know who he is!"

"Well?" Seph looked expectantly at Victoria.

"He's like the kitten's heart throb. The queens want him. The toms want to be him. He makes us all go crazy when he comes round. He flirts with us girls, 'specially Jemima. Ademetus goes crazy, touching himself, grinning, and trying to attract the queen's attention. Brutus tries to get his hips to move like Tugger's. Misto just watches in awe." Victoria sighed dreamily. "His heart really belongs to Bombalurina, but he enjoys teasing her and getting her to go crazy. Actually, he was here last night. He was the one trying to kill Brutus for being with Bomba. I can't wait till you two meet. If you thought Pounce was bad! He won't be able to keep his paws to himself, as usual."

"I feel very afraid, should I?" Seph asked.

"Maybe, but you'll change your mind when you see him. Come with me."

"So, what's up?" Seph asked, following Victoria back to the Jellicle HQ.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Victoria shook her head. "Sorry, Munku wants to see you. He told me to find you." Seph's eyes widened with fright.

"Is he kicking me out?" She gasped. Victoria shrugged, wanting to comfort her friend, but not knowing how. They ran in silence until they reached the main part of the Junkyard. Munkustrap waited for them there.

"Persephone, hi." He saw her terrified face. "Calm down, I just have to ask you some questions. I promised Old Deuteronomy I would. They're easy questions; they're to determine whether you're a Jellicle or not. It'll help you understand the meaning of the word too." Persephone nodded, losing a little of her anxiety at the news that she wasn't being kicked out, yet. "I'll skip the obvious ones, we know you were blind when you were born, can see in the dark, and are either black and white."

"So," Munkustrap went on, "When you fall (on your head) do you land on your feet, no matter what?" Seph nodded. "Do you become tense if you sense a storm coming?"

"I guess."

"Could you ride your broomstick to distant places?"

"If the chance arose." Persephone shrugged.

"Are you an alumnus of heaven and hell? Never mind, that doesn't apply yet, I suppose. Er, are you mean like a lynx and lean like a minx?"

"It's the othe' way round!" Jerrie called from a dumpster.

"Yeah, mean like a minx, lean like a lynx!" Teazer corrected.

"Ok, are you, uh, whatever Teazer said?"

"I guess so, never really thought about it that way though." Persephone decided.

"You look it, love!" Tugger had arrived. His arrival brought the kittens to their feet and his side. Etcetera squealed and rubbed against his leg. Electra purred happily, sucking on Etcetera's tail. Victoria went crazy, running in a circle and rubbing against Tugger. The reactions of the males were much as Vic described.

Persephone looked to Munku and jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "That's Rum Tugger, huh?" The tabby nodded wearily.

"Born and bred, honey!" Tugger came up behind Seph and lay his head on her shoulder. "You must be new, I'm the Rum Tum Tugger."

"So I've heard." Persephone tried to ignore the cat drooling over her. "Go on Munkustrap, what else about Jellicles."

"Right, do like being seen when you've smelled a rat?" Seph grinned crazily. "I take that as a yes. Can you dive through the air on a trapeze, do double summersaults, balance on a wire, jump like a jumping jack, and run up a wall?"

"Why not?" Seph responded.

Tugger draped himself around the kitten, cuddling her and nuzzling her neck. "I like that in a queen."

"Tuggs, leave Persephone alone." Munkustrap commanded. "Unless you enjoy this, Seph," Persephone shook her head violently. Tugger shrugged, go up and went to deposit his affections on Etcetera and Jemima. Bomba, trying to make him jealous, strutted over to the tight knot of toms. She rubbed her shoulder against Ademetus, purred in Plato's ear, and stroked Pounce's head. Brutus came up to her and, making sure Tugger was watching, Bomba cuddled up next to him.

"Maybe," Munku suggested, raising his voice so everyone could hear, "we should just leave it at this, Persephone. I believe that we'll be continuously distracted by bickering couples. I'd bet anything that you're Jellicle, let's leave it at this." Jubilant, Sephone ran to Electra, sitting with the twins, Coricopat and Tantomile.

"He thinks I'm a Jellicle!" She crowed.

"Awesome!" Vicky said, joining them. "He's sweet like that, he reads us and decides what will be best for us."

"He is awfully nice." Electra purred.

"Lecta, Vic, I'd say you two have a crush on Munku." Persephone observed slyly. "You seem to praise him a lot. You really like being around him too." The twins turned, simultaneously of course.

"You like Munkustrap?" Tantomile gaped.

"I really" Coricopat started.

"didn't see that coming." Tantomile finished.

"I thought you and Plato were together, Vic?" Corico asked. Persephone snickered at the ridiculousness of the conversation.

"No, I'm unattached. Anyway…he is nice and pretty too!" Victoria protested. "I guess the way he always protects us is attractive too. But no, we don't have a crush on him. We just like and admire him."

"Yeah," Electra agreed. "Anyway, he's taken. I like the younger toms better anyway."

"He isn't old! He's only four." Victoria disagreed. "But yeah, not interested. Stop laughing, Seph!"

"Sorry," Persephone giggled, "but the thought of you and Munku! That's an amazing mental picture." She snorted with laughter, earning a smack from the blushing kits.


	11. Chapter 11: Rum Tum Tugger

Chapter 11: Rum Tum Tugger

"Hey, Electra." Munku gently shook the kitten awake. She yawned and looked at him, starting at his face being so close. "I heard a rumor last night and wondered if you could confirm it for me." He smiled forlornly.

Electra jumped up. She almost hit Munku in the face, but he scooted out of the way before she did. It was Electra's worst nightmare. "Persephone! What did she tell you? Oh I will kill her!" And Victoria would help. If Seph had said anything about the conversation yesterday…

"What?" Munku cocked his head at her outburst. "Uh, I heard from Alonzo. Apparently, Demeter doesn't like Persephone. Had you noticed anything?" Electra went limp with relief. It had nothing to do with that. Good.

"No, I hadn't really noticed much. Demeter avoids Persephone, but nothing much else. She may have hissed yesterday, but I assumed that had to do with us kittens sprinting into the Junkyard and disturbing everyone." Electra shrugged.

"Ok, well that's a start. Thanks Electra." Munku nodded. "Hey, is something wrong? You seem awfully tense."

Electra tried to look as if she didn't know what he was on about. She waved her paw vaguely. "No, I'm fine. Just…tired. It's been a busy last couple of days, you know." Munkustrap nodded sympathetically and left the stove where the kittens were sleeping. Electra sighed. Oh that was close! "Victoria!" She poked the sleeping white ball of fur.

"Go away," Victoria muttered, her voice muffled by Etcetera's fur. Electra poked her until she sat up. "What is it?"

"You should have been with me! I was terrified." Electra went on to explain what had just happened.

*~*~*

"Where were you last night, Tugg?" Bombalurina asked shakily. She was having some doubts on whether Tugger still liked her. Sure, they had a teasing relationship, but he'd been ignoring her the past few days. Usually, it wouldn't phase her, but she'd been feeling a little unconfident. It was so unlike her, she had no idea what had brought it on.

"Me? I was out." Like that helped. Tugger and Bomba sat with their backs against a wheel, the first time they'd been close since Electra, Jemima, and Persephone came back.

"With Persephone?"

"No," Tugger said grumpily, "she won't let me get near her. Munku helps her evade me."

"You're just sore 'cause there's a kitten that doesn't swoon whenever you get near." Tugger sighed and nodded. Bomba snuggled into his side. "You still have me."

"Save it Bomba," Tugger pushed her away. Affronted, Bombalurina got up and stalked off. If that's how Tugger wanted to play, Bomba would drop the ball. She'd find some other male who'd longed for her. Had she used Tumblebrutus too much? Who else could she come up with who would annoy Tugger and make him want her back? Well…

*~*~*

"'ey you," Jerrie greeted his sister and then Persephone who were sitting in the burglars hideout under the Jellicle's trunk. "'ey Seph."

"What'd ya get?" Teazer asked eagerly. "Any pearls for me?"

"Sorry, rubies." Jerrie pulled out a sack. In the sack was, along with a watch, a collection of silver spoons, and a tangle of silk scarves, was a long box. Jerrie opened the box and pulled out a ruby necklace and fastened it around Teazer's neck.

"OH!" Teazer examined the new "collar" happily. "I wish I'd come woith ya'!" In her happiness, her words were _**almost**_ understandable. "_**Tha' **_one maide me staoy with 'er." She pawed through the bag. "Spoons!" She grabbed them and started to hang them with the other silverware, making a mobile.

"Wow, where'd you go to get that stuff?" Persephone asked, captivated by the sparkling silver.

"Where else? 'toria Grove. They neva' catch us!" Mungojerrie snickered. "An'time ya' need somethin', let us know! We'll ge' it." Seph grinned as Jerrie winked at her.

"So, I 'eard Tugger's gettin' desperate to get ya'." Teazer relayed after she'd finished her interior decorating. "'ow do ya' plan ta' keep away from 'im forever?"

"No idea, he'll lose interest eventually." Persephone decided.

"I dunno, kitten. 'e won't give up till 'e's gotten ya." Jerrie warned.

"He's right, you know." Mistoffelees had wiggled through the opening of the sibling's den. "Hi you guys! I had a hunch you were down here. I wanted to let you know, Seph, that Tugger's decided to ask you to dance at our Jellicle Ball a week from tomorrow."

Persephone wrinkled her nose. "So, I'll refuse. I'll find someone else to dance with. Any suggestions as to who would want to dance with me?"

"Pounce." Misto shrugged. "I heard it from Vicky. Really, he'd be awestruck." Seph sighed. "Ok, ok. How about Ademetus?"

"Nah, I 'eard a rumor tha' e plans to ask 'is friend Exotica. Wha' 'bout Brutus?" Teazer asked. Misto turned his thoughts to Brutus's behavior that day.

"Er, well…maybe we can come up with someone else." Jerrie put his head on his paws.

"Well, let's not worry about it till it gets here." Seph decided. "Besides, I don't want you two planning my date, thank you."

"Ok, ok. Sorry," Misto said. "What about you two? Got dates yet?"

"Why botha?" Jerrie asked. "We go' each otha! 'sides, only one she wants ta go wif is Tugger. He ain't gonna ask 'er."

"Ya neva' know!" Teazer shrieked, throwing a spoon at him. "Nah, I think we're gonna go togetha. Siblin's make good pairs."

"What about _you_ Misto?" Seph asked.

"Er…I dunno," Misto blushed.


	12. Chapter 12: Bomba's Lesson

Chapter 12: Bomba's Lesson

Munkustrap, Persephone, Bomba, Demi, Jelly, and the queen kittens sat together one evening, six days before the Jellicle Ball. The June day had been hot and slow. The cats were bored and restless, so Sephone raised a question for Bomba. "So, what can _**you**_ tell me about Macavity? I mean, everyone talks so much about him, in such fear. I don't know much about him except what Lecta and Mima told me." Bombalurina looked at her sister and said,

"Well, Demi and I have something to quickly teach you all you need to know about Macavity." She winked at Persephone and continued. "Really turns the toms on too. Ready, Demeter?" Teazer and Electra, who were good friends, giggled at her words.

Demeter shook her head and turned away from the girls. "I don't think I'm up to it now. Maybe later…" she said vaguely, as she went into the drainpipe and disappeared. Bomba sighed. She looked at Munku who shrugged, disinterested, and went away.

"Any of you girls got Demi's part memorized?" Electra, Teazer, Etcetera, Jemima, and Cassie all looked at each other, but no one volunteered.

"It's ok," Persephone said, "just tell me."

"No, this is essential to any kittens education." Bomba scowled.

"Uh, I could do it." Jemima decided. "I think I know it."

Bomba beamed and hugged the little calico. "I love you Jemi!" and ran to take her place. Cassandra and Jellylorum pushed the rest of the kittens into suitable spots for watching the dance. There was a pause, and then Jemima was singing. She sang her part perfectly and her sweet voice brought other Jellicles to watch. Her dance steps matched Demeter's from the year before exactly.

As Jemima sung, she was happy to observe that Tumblebrutus was staring at her in awe. "_You may seek him in a basement, you may seek him in the air._

_But when a crime's discovered, then Macavity's NOT THERE!"_

Bombalurina picked up with

_"Macavity's a ginger cat, he's very tall and thin._

_You would know him if you saw him, for his eyes are sunken in…"_

And Persephone was astounded. As soon as the number had ended, she ran to Bomba. "Oh, please teach me to dance like that! That was incredible! (You shoulda seen the looks you got from Pounce and Plato.)"

"Honey, I did." Bomba laughed. "Sure, I'll teach you the moves. It's pretty easy. That was amazing Jemima! You really attracted the eyes, girl!" Jemima glowed with pleasure. She swished her tail flirtatiously as she made her way to the tire. She sat down and the tom kittens crowded round them.

"You were amazing, Mima." Plato purred. He sat behind her and stroked the tips of her ears.

Ademetus sat next to her. "You looked so…whoa. That was just incredible, love." Jemima beamed with happiness at being noticed. Nervously, Tumblebrutus sat next to her other side.

"You have a beautiful voice, Mima." He told her softly. Jemima smiled shyly.

"So, your hips do this and your arms do this. See?" Bomba was slowly going through her dance with Persephone. "And then turn and do that…yeah, you've got it!" Persephone grinned and went on, imitating Bomba. She laughed triumphantly. She spun and fell into Rum Tum Tugger, who caught her.

*~*~*

"Hey Cassie, Alonzo! What're you two doing?" Electra trotted up to the couple with their kittens a little while after the dance. She had managed to separate the twins and so she had Tantomile with her.

"We're naming the kittens. Want to come see?" Electra and Tantomile nodded eagerly at Cassandra's invitation. They sat down and looked at the squirming pile of playing kittens. Their eyes were open and they were beginning to have control over their legs. Alonzo picked up a little female who had brown and white patches on her. She cuddled into her father's paws.

"What do you think of Mimi?" Alonzo asked the queens.

"I've always liked the name 'Seminole'!" Tantomile suggested. "That's what she looks like to me." Alonzo shrugged.

"I don't mind," Cassie said. "I kind of like it." Victoria came up behind her.

"OH! Are you naming the kittens?" Tantomile nodded. "Can I help?"

"Sure," Alonzo told the attractive white queen. "This is Seminole," he held up the kitten. Electra pulled the all brown queen away from the others.

"Awww, she looks like Cassie!" She cried. "What do you guys think?" Cassie took the kitten in her arms.

"I'm determined to name her Alexandria." Cassie told the little group stubbornly.

"That's the name of an Egyptian city, isn't is?" Tantomile asked.

"So?" Cassandra asked a little defensively. "The Egyptians worshipped Cats." Electra giggled. She grabbed a kitten of her own.

"This generation seems to be going with E's." She chewed on her lip for a moment. "What about Elantra for this little black and white ball of fluff?" Alonzo thought for a moment. He handed Seminole to Tantomile.

"Ok." He picked up the only male of the litter. He was brown and black with a white nose. "What about this little fellow? I like Baron." Vicky wrinkled her nose. "Hey, missy. Just who's kitten's are these?"

"Ok, ok." Vicky picked up the last kitten. She was white with little brown markings on her. She was definitely the liveliest. She had been tumbling over her littermates and batting at the tails of the older cats. "She's full of life! What would be a good name for her?"

"What are the words for life in other languages?" Cassie asked. "I think Italian is something like 'Viva'."

"What about Vita? It's close enough and has a nice sharp consonant in it." Vicky suggested.

"I like that," Tanti said.

"Me too." Alonzo agreed. "That's all of them. Seminole, Elantra, Alexandria, Baron, and Vita. They're a pretty nice bunch, aren't they."

"They are so cute!" Electra cooed, stroking Elantra's head.

*~*~*

"I heard you girls were performing my favorite number. I just dropped by to see." Tugger smiled that heart-fluttering smile and tickled Persephone under the chin. It was something that usually made the queens go weak at the knees, but Persephone just grimaced and politely asked,

"Could you please let me go?" Tugger shrugged and dropped her. "Ow," Persephone cried, rubbing her arm.

"Tugger, isn't it obvious you aren't wanted here at the moment?" Bomba tried to shoo him away.

"I know, I know," Tugger sighed. "I just wondered if anyone knew what was bothering Munku. Whatever, I can't be concerned about anyone. I'll just leave." He turned, dejected, but Bomba grabbed his elbow. She looked around her to make sure no one was listening and motioned Teazer and Jelly to her.

"Well, strictly between us, I do know this." She leaned closer to Tugger. "It's Demeter."

"What? What happened?" Tugger asked.

"She's been pushing him away; rejecting his attention or even ignoring him." Jelly whispered. "I think he's wondering if she's been lying to him; if there's someone else. You know."

"Yeah. See, 'e's worrying she's gone back to Macavity or somethin'. Well, tha's 'ow 'e looks." Teazer confided. Tugger nodded knowingly.

"I've seen him give Demi some pretty weird looks," he agreed. "So, that's it? He thinks she doesn't love him anymore?" Bomba nodded. "Geez. He may be over-reacting, but if he isn't, poor guy! Is there anything we could do?"

"I don't think so," Jelly sighed, "but we could ask Misto, I suppose."

"Tha's a good idea. Where is 'e?" Teazer asked.

"I dunno, I haven't seen him in a while. I think his family was keeping him home with them." Bomba said. "I think that's what he told me. Maybe not though."


	13. Chapter 13: Misto's Discovery

Chapter 13: Misto's Discovery

"Misto? Kitty, where are you?" It was Carter, Misto noted. "Come here Mr. Mistofflees." Misto winced. Carter always dropped that E. Ugh, he imagined being named Mistof-flees. Misto-fleas. He was in his human home. His home with the Fletchers, the parents, Carter, and Julie. Misto liked them a lot, but it was tiresome. Carter was five, an age terrorizing for any kitten. The little boy wasn't exactly gentle with 'Kitty'. "C'mere Misto! Julie's gonna read us a story!"

Misto did have to admit that he enjoyed the stories. Carter had recently discovered Greek myth. Since he couldn't read he made his sister read to him. Misto enjoyed the myths. Besides, when Julie supervised Carter didn't pull his tail. After a moment of contemplation, Misto jumped off his perch on the counter and trotted into the living room. "Hey Misto," Julie rubbed his head. "What do you want to here, Carter?" Misto could never believe how nice Julie was to her little brother. If Misto had had a sister, he knew they'd never be that nice to each other. Sure, they would like each other, but she would never drop everything just to entertain Misto. Of course, Misto didn't throw tantrums at being ignored.

Carter grabbed the book and flipped through it. "I wanna hear that one."

"Ok, this is a good one. Sit down." Carter settled himself on the floor while Misto jumped up on Julie's lap. He prepared himself for a boring story. That's what Carter always chose, the boring ones. Julie smiled at him and began. "Demeter was the goddess of the harvest. She was Zeus's sister. Demeter also had a daughter. Her name was Persephone. Persephone grew up on Olympus and sat on Demeter's lap in the halls of Olympus. Whenever Demeter went to Earth to see the trees and flowers she cared for, she took her daughter." Misto sat up. He was interested, he knew these…"Persephone was beautiful. She caught eyes of all. One day, as she danced in the fields, she attracted the attention of Hades…" Misto was alert through the entire story, enraptured with the characters.

*~*~*

Demeter sat in the highest part of the Junkyard. She looked out over her city, miserable about her current life.

"Hey Demi," Misto said. He climbed up and sat next to her on the old chair. "It's interesting. The little boy in my home has developed an interest in Greek mythology. Unfortunately, he doesn't read; so, the older girl reads to him."

"Whatever, Misto," Demeter grumbled, not interested in the least.

"Don't be grouchy when I'm telling you a story." Misto chastised. "Anyway, today the girl read a story that I found most interesting. It was about the goddess Demeter and her daughter…Persephone. You know; Persephone's Demeter's pride and joy. Persephone caught the eye of the god of the Underworld, who takes her down there to be his queen. Zeus makes Hades release her, but Persephone has eaten some fruit of the dead and has to stay there for six months a year (on month for every seed she ate). This creates the seasons, the times when Demeter is in mourning, blah, blah, blah." Demeter sat frozen. The conversation wasn't going well, or in a safe direction.

"So," Misto continued, "that got me thinking. Well, we have a Demeter and a Persephone. What is Seph was Demi's daughter. Just like the story. What do you think?"

"I think," Demi said slowly, "that it's the craziest idea I've ever heard. I don't have a daughter!"

"C'mon Demeter. I'm Mistoffelees, I know things. 'sides, you're the perfect mother and daughter, you're so alike. Anyway, you hate her! She's no threat to you, so she must remind you of her father. I'm guessing that's Macavity." Misto did not realize that he was skating on black ice in the lake of Demeter's emotions.

"Misto, I don't really want to talk to you right now. Bugger off." Bombalurina was making her way up the pile of junk to the pair as Demeter growled to Misto.

"Hey, what's up guys?" She asked them. She noted that Demeter was glaring at Misto, who was trying to look innocent.

"We were just reminiscing." Misto said sweetly.

"Yeah," Demeter purred savagely, "but Mistoffelees has to go now. It's really too bad. Misto, we'll talk later." Mistoffelees knew it was a threat.

He jumped down to the trunk below him. "Right, love. See you." He ran away before anything worse could happen to him. Bomba turned to her sister.

"Was it just me, or did Misto just call you 'love'?"

"Oh," Demeter said sweetly. Revenge was bliss. He discovered her secret and had come to gloat. Now he would pay. "Don't pay attention to that. We've been having a good chat. Anyway, he's gay." Bomba's mouth dropped open and she turned to watch the retreating black and white tom.


	14. Chapter 14: Jellicle Meeting

Chapter 14: Jellicle Meeting

"He's GAY?!" Tugger was incredulous at the news. "I mean, I tease him sometimes about being girly and wearing sparkles, but I never guessed. Who told you?"

"Demeter," Munkustrap replied. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. He's still our Misto, no change." Tugger shrugged. "By the way, I'm calling a meeting tonight. There are some issues I need to go over. If it's a problem just ask Misto. That'll confirm whether it's a rumor or not."

*~*~*

Later that night, Jellicles, minus Persephone, gathered in the Junkyard. As soon as everyone had come Munku stood on the tire, the seat of authority. "I've called this meeting to discuss the feelings of some of us toward Persephone. That's why she wasn't asked to come tonight. Some attitudes toward her have been much less then kind." Here he looked at Demeter. She stared defiantly and he dropped his gaze. He looked at the Jellicle Tribe instead. "Also, there's been a…rumor about Mr. Mistoffelees that we'd love to here the truth on."

Misto leapt up. "Yes, I've heard that rumor! And I know who started it." He glared at Demeter who smiled back at him, jubilantly.

"So, it's just a rumor?" Munku asked. They all watched the magician expectantly.

"Of course it is." Misto snapped. "Ask Pounce."

"Oh the stories I could tell about some of the queens he's liked!" Pouncival crowed. He was silenced by a look from Misto. Electra giggled and batted at Misto's ear.

"Ok, we get the point. Sorry Misto," Munkustrap apologized. "Well, let's get to the real reason for this meeting. You will notice Old Deuteronomy isn't here. I didn't want him to know that some of us can't welcome a fellow kitten into our tribe. When it comes time for the Jellicle Ball, Deuteronomy told me he will decide whether Persephone is Jellicle or not. Any discussion?" Munku looked around, meeting each cat's eyes in turn.

"I don't see why Persephone isn't loved by everyone." Plato commented. "I think she's awful sweet." Victoria threw a sharp glance at him. Jellylorum corrected his grammar.

"Awfully, dear. You should say awfully sweet." She looked at her friends. "Personally, I agree with Plato. Persephone is sweet and helpful. She isn't a spy and seems to want to be a Jellicle. I think we should welcome her into our tribe."

"We don't even know if she's a Jellicle or not." Alonzo reminded them. "If we only had proof…it's the uncertainty I mind. We need to know who her family is." Demeter glanced at Misto. He looked smug, but didn't speak.

"Ok. Well, my advice is to be as welcoming as you can for the time being. At the Ball we'll sort things out." Munku promised. "Ok, that's about it, everyone. If you aren't around sooner, I'll see you all in five days at the Jellicle Ball."

"That's it? We had to have a meeting for that?" Pouncival grumbled. "That was a short meeting." Alonzo smacked him. He was a leader to the male toms. They looked up to him. He was cocky about his authority most of the time. Cassandra didn't help him much. His pleasure was keeping Tumblebrutus from his group of friends.

"It was important, hush." Alonzo hissed. Pounce shrugged and the toms sauntered away, Alonzo in the lead.

"Nigh' Munku!" Teazer called as she skipped out of the Junkyard with Jerrie.

"Later Munk," Tugger called as he and Bomba left. Jenny hurried Skimble, Electra, and Jemima away. Victoria followed them, calling to them to wait up. Tumblebrutus, Plato, and Ademetus strolled an edge of the dump, doing the occasional back flip. Demeter tried to slink away after the other cats, but Munkustrap grabbed her.

"Demeter, what are you doing?" Munkustrap asked, his tone implied a warning.

"Nothing," Demi sulked. Munkustrap sighed and jerked her away from Jelly and Exotica who were nearby.

"Demeter, don't you think I know you were the one who started that rumor about Misto?" he snarled. "Any I know it was you who stirred up all the bad feelings toward Persephone. I know you hate her."

"Has it ever crossed your mind that there's a good reason that I dislike her?" Demeter snapped and wrenched her arm from his grip. At the sound of the argument, the remaining cats retreated. "I wouldn't hate her if I didn't have a reason. I thought you knew me better then that?" Demeter spat at Munku.

"You've made it difficult." Munku told her bitterly. "Does anyone know why you hate Seph? It's obvious that you won't tell _me_ anything." Demeter's silence seemed to confirm his statement. Munku had a moment to think about the situation. "It's Misto, isn't it." He asked slowly, starting to get a feel for the scenario. "He figured out why you hate that kitten. That's why you took your revenge on him by spreading that rumor…I suppose I'll just have to ask him." Munku turned away from Demeter.

"Don't!" Demeter fell to the ground, pleading. "Please Munkustrap, leave me some of my dignity. For my sake, don't go Munku."

Munkustrap turned and saw her pathetic form on the ground. "I'm sorry, Demeter. I have to. I need to know." He left her there and walked away.

With his departure, Demi broke into tears. Misto was right about her being Persephone's mother, but it would kill her to have Munkustrap find out about it. She lay her head down and, all alone, cried herself to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15:The Truth Revealed, Partially

Chapter 15: The Truth Revealed, Partially

Munku didn't want to go to Misto right away. He couldn't. Not after the last glance he gave Demeter. It had haunted his dreams that night. She looked so…vulnerable. He still loved her and didn't want to hurt her until it was absolutely necessary. So, it was Mistoffelees who went to find Munkustrap.

It was dawn of the next day. Munku was sitting on the tire, back to the Junkyard when Misto came. "Eh, Munku?" Misto asked quietly. "There's something I have to tell you." Munkustrap scooted over and made room for Misto next to him. Misto sat down and blurted out "Munku, Persephone is Demeter's daughter."

Munku looked sharply at Misto. He knew that his face couldn't go pale, but it felt as if it was. He felt cold and shivery. He knew Misto was telling the truth. It all fit. That was why Demeter avoided him. She didn't love him. Probably never did, since Seph was almost two and he and Demi had been together for a year this Ball. "How…how do you know?" Munku croaked after a long moment as he struggled to control his emotions.

"Greek mythology. And I felt a bond between the two of them. I also confronted Demeter. She almost confirmed." Misto sighed. "That's why she spread the rumor." Munkustrap simply sat there, not talking, hardly thinking.

"Who's her father?" he finally asked.

"I can't tell," Misto confessed, "but I'd guess Macavity. You know…"Mistoffelees knew that Munkustrap would have a hard time coping. He would need to be alone, so Misto he left.

Munku stayed motionless, prey to his own thoughts. He should be triumphant. Not only was there proof that Seph was a Jellicle, but he'd been right about what he'd told Demeter. Misto had been the one who'd gone to her, the reason that the rumor had started.

But he didn't feel triumphant. Two years wasn't so long ago. Who was Persephone's father? Macavity? But the coloring? Anyway, he'd kidnapped Demi way before then. Which Jellicles were black? Misto? Couldn't be, he was barely Persephone's age, maybe a few months older. Alonzo had black on him. Maybe. But Demeter didn't like him. She said he was too cocky, stuck up. She would never…would she? And if that was true, what would Cassie say? Munku didn't know if he could answer these questions. He felt as if he didn't know Demeter at all anymore.

At that moment Munkustrap wished that Persephone was a black and gray striped tabby. With Demeter's eyes and markings. He wished he could proudly say that Persephone was his. Persephone, daughter of Munkustrap and Demeter. Someday to be Jellicle leader, after her father. He let himself indulge in the fantasy before he came back to the harsh realities of his life. Munkustrap, alone and cold.

*~*~*

The next morning, Demeter went out to the Junkyard. She hadn't slept well, her thoughts had focused on Munkustrap. Different scenes flashed through her mind all night. Munkustrap fighting Macavity for her. Munkustrap sleeping peacefully next to her. Munkustrap talking to Jelly and Jenny earnestly. Munkustrap babysitting the kittens. Munkustrap yelling at her…And the last image had made her cry.

She was half asleep as she went into the Junkyard, full of Jellicles. Jellylorum approached her. "You sly thing!" She told Demeter.

"Wha-?" But the grinning cat had left.

"Lucky girl!" Jennyanydots said enviously. "You missed the toughest months!" Demeter didn't know what was happening. She stumbled around in a circle as the other cast reached out to her and called things to her.

She felt worried and broke free of the crowd. The Jellicles dispersed to the edges of the dump. Bomba ran to Demi. Tear tracks streaked down the red calico's face. "How could you not tell me?" Bomba cried, running away from her sister.

"Bomba?" Demeter was clueless. The Rum Tum Tugger sauntered up to her.

"They sure are makin' a fuss over you, Demi. I guess it's expected," he grinned. "Sure glad it isn't me. Oh, the thought?"

Demeter turned her face to Tugger, close to letting the tears of frustration spill out. "That are you all talking about, Tugger? What's happening?"

Tugger's eyes widened in amazement. "You don't-! No one told! It's Persephone! You're her mother, right?" Demeter's vision darkened and her legs became unable to hold her weight. She collapsed on the Junkyard floor. Tugger caught her just before her head smashed into a bicycle. "A little help?" He called to the Jellicles nearby.

Munku and Alonzo ran to Tugger's side. They lifted Demeter and carried her to the tire. "I'll stay with her till she wakes up," Munkustrap told the other two. They nodded and left him.

Demeter's eyes fluttered and she sat up. She saw Munkustrap and glared at him. "How could you?" She whispered in anguished tones. "How could you tell them. Did you see my sister's reaction?"

"of course I saw it! Do you think I _liked_ telling the Tribe about your fling with…whoever"" Munkustrap hissed back, his anger matching Demeter's. "You think I liked not being able to answer questions or console Bombalurina? Everyone was shocked, especially since the news came from _me_!"

"Then why didn't you let _me_ tell them?" Demeter raged.

"Because I knew you wouldn't do it!" Munkustrap growled in reply. "I knew you were too embarrassed or scared to tell, even your friends and family."

"Don't be mad at me, Munku!" Demeter pleaded.

"How can you ask me that?! I thought we were…I thought you loved me. I guess it was just another lie." The contempt in Munku's voice tore at Demeter. "All I want to know is who Persephone's father is. I should tell her. After all, I have to do everything else for you, why not tell _your_ daughter who her father is."

"You know Macavity kidnapped me. You know what he did!" Demeter protested.

"Demeter," Munku said quietly, "that happened more then three years ago. Persephone is about a year old. Who is her father?"

"I…" Demeter trailed off. She didn't want to tell Munkustrap the truth.

"It's ok Demeter," he said shakily. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He got up, quivering with fear and sadness. "I don't want to know which other Jellicle you took advantage of." And then he left her.

*~*~*

The Jellicles were silent as Munkustrap descended from the tire. They watched as he left the Junkyard. The Cats tried to pretend that they hadn't just witnessed, if not heard, an argument between their protector and one of their most important queens.

"Uh, so then I tol' Teazah 'They don' even' know wha' 'it 'em!'" Jerrie finished the story he had been telling Jemima, Etcetera, and Ademetus, breaking the silence. His audience shook themselves out of their thoughts of what had just happened and forced laughter.

"'ey Seph!" Teazer called as the much talked of black kitten came into the dump. "'aven't seen ya' all day!" At this remark they all realized that Persephone hadn't been told anything that had been revealed today.

"Hi, what's up?" Persephone went to her friends and sat with them. "What's the commotion." The kittens looked around at each other, seemed to elect Misto, and pushed him towards her.

"Er, Persephone, could I have a quick word? Elsewhere?" Persephone nodded, bewildered. Mistoffelees led her out of the Junkyard. He sat down on a trashcan in the alley, pulling Seph next to him. "I have to tell you something," he started, serious and unhappy about the task ahead. "I found out something, Demeter's your mother."

Persephone felt dizzy and held her head between her shaking paws. "She's w-what?"

"She's your mother," Misto repeated. "Listen, I know this is a shock, but it must be good to know who some of your family is."

"Does she have a mate?" Misto shook his head. "Then, is Munkustrap my father? I know they have feelings for each other."

"We don't know who your dad is." Misto apologized. "Demeter knows but won't tell any of us. I think she's worried about hurting Munku. The only relationship she's had we know she's had was with Macavity; but don't worry, that was three years ago. Not when you were born."

"She's going to hurt Munkustrap no matter what she says." Persephone decided.

"How are you taking this?" Seph shrugged at Misto's question.

"I dunno, ok I guess." She sniffed and tried to wipe her eyes without Misto seeing her. He did see and put a comforting arm around her. "Why does she date me? I'm her daughter; why does she detest the sight of me? Why do I care, anyway? I've done without her for years; why do I mind what she feels NOW?"

"I have a feeling that you remind her of your father. She probably didn't like him." Misto said softly. "She'll change her mind once she gets to know you," he reassured.

"My dad must not be in the tribe." Seph mused. "I can only think of two blackish cats. Alonzo has some black on him. Then there's you." She looked expectantly at Misto. He was inwardly beating himself over the head with Pounce's chair. Why did HE, the black cat, have to tell Seph who her mother was? What would that look like to her?

"Sephone, I'm NOT your father! I can assure you of that," Misto said desperately. "Demeter and I are possibly friends, not even close ones. We have no interest in each other in the way you're thinking. That'd just be-no. Anyway, I'm only a two months older then you."

"Just wondering," Seph sniffed. "So why are you telling me this, not Demeter?"

"Non-democratic election. Basically, we decided you should know and my 'friends' pushed me forward." Persephone nodded sympathetically.

C'mon, you've done your job. Let's get back to the others." Misto nodded and the two kittens ran back into the Junkyard to their friends.


	16. Chapter 16: Bomba's Betrayal

Chapter 16: Bomba's Betrayal

"I think that Misto and Lecta would be a great couple because they're both the shortest of their gender. They look so cute together!" Jenny remarked, watching the kittens play the next day. Misto ran to Electra and pulled her tail. She giggled and tackled him. Persephone and Jemima jumped on them, screaming "get the magician!" Misto jumped up and ran off, followed by Brutus.

"They do look cute together," Jelly agreed. Munkustrap and Demeter sat with them. They sat in icy silence, not looking at each other. "What's wrong, Munkustrap?" Jelly asked.

"What? Oh, nothing," Jenny and Jelly looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. The tribal kitten sitters (for the moment) decided not to press the question.

"Sorry, you just looked…perturbed." Jelly said, apologizing while trying to wheedle information out of the tabby. Munku just nodded, but didn't yield any insight into his feelings. Demeter got up and stalked over to sit on the drainpipe after this discussion.

Jenny sighed, slumped to the floor, and proceeded to watch the kittens. Vita tottered over to Jemima and pawed at her flicking tail. The calico smiled at the brown and white kitten and started to sing to her. She began with her famous, haunting rendition of Memory and then moved on to The Gumbie Cat, making her mother smile with pleasure. Jennyanydots was proud of her daughter's excellent memory.

As Jenny smiled fondly at her family, the Rum Tum Tugger rushed, panting and frantic, into the Junkyard. "Bomba! She's-oh God!"

Munkustrap jumped down and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Tugger, calm down! What's happened?"

"Bomba, she's g-gone!" Tugger's words were choked. He was near tears and gave the impression of being crazy.

"Gone? As in lost? As in didn't show up? What?" Munku pressed him for information.

"She walked out. Isn't coming back. Not to me. Not to the Junkyard." Tugger seemed near to collapsing.

"Walked out? Why?" Munku interrogated. Before Tugger could say anything, the ever maternal Jenny stalked over. She gave Munkustrap a look that plainly said _**You aren't handling this very well. He needs to calm down**_. She took Tugger by the arm, led him over to the boxes that served as steps to the tire, and made him sit.

"Shh, shh. Calm down, kitten." In a motherly way, she took him into her arms. Tugger didn't struggle, just sagged.

*~*~*

Tumblebrutus and Misto leapt into the Junkyard, full of energy and their 'Terpsichorean power'. Tumblebrutus stopped short and gaped. Misto fell from his pirouette, jaw dropped. The stood there for a moment before sliding over to Jemima, Vita, Electra, and Etcetera. Jemima, Vita in her arms, simply stared, waiting to see what would happen. Electra looked serious and was sucking on Etcetera's tail.

"_What _is happening?" Misto asked the girls. He and Brutus leaned in to hear the whispered answer.

"Tuggy just stumbled into the Junkyard. He seemed insane!" Etcy whispered.

"He was terribly upset, yelling that Bomba was gone. Had walked out or something." Electra took Etcetera's tail our of her mouth long enough to answer.

"And," Mima finished, "Mum hugged him and tried to make him calm down."

"Whoa," Brutus murmured. They turned their attention back to the scene in the middle of the yard…

*~*~*

"Tugger," Jenny said after a moment, "tell me what happened."

Tugger gulped and took a deep breath. "Bomba and I were out in the streets. She asked me why I was ignoring her. I-I said that I wasn't. That I knew she'd always b-be there for me." Munku shook his head in exasperation. "I know, Munk. It wasn't smart to say. Anyway, she went insane. She shrieked that she wasn't going to be backup. Bomba who's always there. She said she was sick of being turned to only when I'm been rejected." Tugger was embarrassed to say these words in front of everyone.

"She said she was going somewhere where she was really appreciated. She got up and ran off. And I know she was going to Macavity." Tugger looked terrible. He had only just kept himself from crying.

"When did this happen?" Munku asked as softly as he could. He wanted to shout, but Jenny would hurt him. Tugger had run Bomba off. She was in Munkustrap's protection. He was supposed to keep the Tribe together.

"Just now," Tugger replied. He crumpled again. "She betrayed me. She went to Macavity and left me. You don't know what that feels like!"

"Actually, I can sympathize." Munkustrap told Tugger acidly. He shot a look at Demeter, who sat on the drainpipe. She saw him and burst into tears. She jumped down and crawled into the drainpipe and away.

Munkustrap watched her go, barely feeling bad for hurting her like that in front of everyone. "We need to look for her, don't we?" Alonzo asked, leaving Cassie with Baron and Elantra and coming forward. "Don't we need to track Macavity down and bring Bomba back?"

Munkustrap shook his head. "Not if she went of her own accord. Macavity would kill us. Bombalurina wouldn't care and wouldn't come with us. We'll have to wait and see what happens."

"WHAT?!" Tugger screeched. He stood up and stormed to Munku. "Are you saying that we'll just sit on our butts till, IF, she comes back? And meanwhile he could hurt or take advantage of her! I can't do that, Munk!"

"You didn't think about that when you drove her off!" Munku spat, mad at the tiger-like cat.

Tugger recoiled. "I-We have to get her!" He started to walk out of the Junkyard.

Munku grabbed his arm. "You can't! You can't risk your life and any that go with you. Don't be selfish!" Munku growled. "Bomba chose to go, there's nothing you can do. You've had your serve, the ball's in her court."

Tugger glared at Munkustrap and ripped his arm back. He stalked up to his home behind the drainpipe. Munkustrap sighed. Jenny patted his arm. "You had to do it. There isn't anything you can do for Bombalurina, no matter how much you want to."

"Couldn't we-" Alonzo was cut off by Mungojerrie, who grabbed his shoulder.

"Loive it, ma'e." He advised, almost growling, making his voice much more incomprehensible. "Ya' don' know Macavi'y. Ya' wouldn' stan' a chance in 'is lair. No' if Bomba wen' of 'er own will." Alonzo sighed and nodded.

"She'll be back soon," Teazer patted his shoulder.

*~*~*

"Hello?" The sensual, red queen entered the darkened room. "Macavity?" On her was here, she'd felt confident. Now…not so much. A match lit the black room.

"Bombalurina," the voice was a soothing purr. "Well, my pretty. It's been too long indeed. Are you spying or coming to beg me to take you back?"

"Not begging, no." Bomba hissed. Her voice became sweet again. "I've come to offer my services."

"Oh?" Macavity raised his eyebrows. "And what would those be?"

"Oh, you know: charm, personality, wit, encouragement," Bomba listed. "Whatever you're in need of."

"Mmmm, I may just need you around again." He blew out his match and went over to the calico queen. She rubbed her head against his. "Oh, Bomba, how did I ever live without." He began to kiss her paw.

"Like I believe that," Bomba scoffed, still managing to remain flirtatious.

Macavity worked his way to her wrist. He paused mid-kiss. "Just one condition. Tell me all you know about the Jellicles." Bombalurina froze. She hadn't thought about that. She shrugged.

"Why not?"

Macavity smiled and straightened. "Well then, I suppose you'd better come in." He wrapped a paw around her waist and drew her into his lair.


	17. Chapter 17: Preparations

Chapter 17: Preparations

"Wake up! Wake up!" Etcetera jumped on Persephone. She smacked Electra with her paw. Jemima she poked and Victoria got a tickled stomach. "We've got to get up and get ready for the Jellicle Ball!"

"WHAT?" Persephone gaped. "But I was told that that was three days from now!"

"Yes silly, but we have to make some arrangements." Etcy explained patiently. "We need dates, dances, staked out seats, possibly even new collars."

"We didn't do all that last year." Victoria commented, aching her back.

"Yeah, but we should have. Ademetus kept taking my spot. He would steal my seat whenever I moved." Etcy complained. Vic shrugged. "Besides, that was our first Ball. We didn't know what to expect. Now we do know. We have to get ready."

"Oh, ok." Electra rolled her eyes at her sister. "And how do you suggest getting a date?"

"Do a Bomba." Jemima supplied. "Or any of the queens really. They act all flirty and suggestive around the tom they want to take them." She blushed. Her thoughts were on Tumblebrutus.

"But what's the fun in picking your own date?" Electra argued. "It's more suspenseful in waiting for an invite. Besides, then you find out who likes you. Otherwise, you find out who's to weak to say no when someone's drooling over them. Boring." She yawned.

"Well, that's easy for me." Persephone rolled over. "No one will ask me. I'm a newcomer. A stranger."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Vic protested. "That's most of the fun. You're mysterious, the toms like that, but not shy. You're beautiful and sing and dance very well. What guy won't like that? You'll steal all the invites and stares. We need to get you a collar…hmmm." Victoria dug around her corner of the stove. She finally found a bright yellow ribbon. "This is perfect! It matches your eyes." She tied it around Seph's neck ceremonially.

Electra and Etcetera dragged her outside so she could look at herself in an old mirror. "Ooh!" Persephone cried. "It's so…it's beautiful!" She admired her neck for a moment. Ademetus came up behind Seph and stared at her.

"Hi Persephone," he purred. "You look pretty." Persephone looked embarrassed. Victoria distracted him.

"Have you seen Mistoffelees?" she asked.

"Uh, I think he's in the drainpipe." Ademetus replied, surprised. His attention had been focused on Seph. Victoria nodded. She singled to Jemima to keep Ademetus at bay. Then she made her way to the drainpipe. She crawled inside.

"Misto?" She called.

"Hi." Misto's voice called out from a turn in the pipe. "Whoever it is, I'm back here." Victoria crawled along until she saw the tuxedo cat. "Hey Victoria."

"Hi Misto," Victoria muttered shyly. "That's pretty," she watched the ball of electricity that Mistoffelees bounced in his paw.

"Thanks. What's up?"

"I, er, wondered if you had a date for the Ball." Victoria stared at the floor and fiddled with her tail.

"Well, er, soon…" Misto felt awkward. He had a feeling her knew what Victoria was driving at.

"Oh." Victoria fixed her eyes firmly on the floor, not daring at look at the magician. "I just thought…since we danced together last year…I wondered maybe…"

"Victoria…" Misto said as gently as possible. "I'm sorry, but I don't," he was blushing and felt horrible for telling her this straight out, "I don't feel that way about you. I think of us more as really close friends."

Victoria felt tears filling her eyes. "Oh. I'm sorry." She started crawling out of the pipe.

"Victoria," Misto began.

"No, it's ok. I understand." She left as quickly as she could. Then she ran to the oven and hid in a back corner.

"Victoria?" Jemima asked as she ran by.

"What's the matter?" Seph asked.

"NOTHING!" Victoria yelled. "I'm just borrowing here until after the Jellicle Ball. Don't bother asking me to come out."

All four kittens looked at each other. "Better leave her," they all advised.

*~*~*

"Gotcha tail!" Etcy shrieked at Pouncival. He growled with mock ferocity. Ademetus come up behind them and jumped Etcetera, who let go of Pounce. The newly freed Pouncival pinned down the young queen's legs. Ademetus sat on her back, not letting her get up.

"Let me go!" Etcy screamed. "Geroff me!"

"With pleasure," Metus jumped up. "And will you go to the Ball with me?"

Etcetera giggled at the invitation, then beamed and blushed. "Sure!" Bursting with happiness and a feeling of self-importance, she ran to Mima and Lecta, sitting nearby. "Guess what," she whispered/squealed to her sisters.

"What?" Electra asked, eager for something interesting and new.

"Ademetus just asked me to the Ball and I accepted!"

"Really?" Jemima gawked. "That's great! Now the rest of us need to get dates to keep up with you." Jemima thought _The youngest of us asked first? _and_ If only Brutus would ask me!_

Persephone bounced over. "I couldn't help overhearing, 'cause I was listening. That's brilliant Etcy!"

Across the Junkyard, Ademetus was grinning as Pouncival high pawed him.

*~*~*

Bomba sat by a window in Macavity's warehouse. She was lonely, truth be told. Mac was hardly around. She didn't ask what he did when he wasn't around. Bomba was sure it involved murder, burglaries, and Griddlebone. She missed the Junkyard, The Tugger, Demeter, and the young toms, especially Pouncival. She hated that she'd miss the Ball…Maybe she could convince Mac to let her leave just for the Ball.

Yeah right. That would depend on Macavity feeling sympathetic and the Jellicles forgiving her. Neither one was dependable.

"Bombalurina?" The calico queen turned to see Morte entering the room.

"What?" She spat at the emaciated creature.

"Just wondering if you was interesting in some fun 'fore Boss gets back." He grinned evilly.

"No thank you," Bomba raged. The idea! "Go find some willing queen."

"I usually can. There was only one that wasn't willing and that was ages ago. But I suppose most of the others were all Nipped." He cackled. " I remember that kitten. Black fur and a terrible temper. She got scared when I 'proached 'er." In his glee, he was melting back into his Cockney accent. "Shrieked for 'er mummy and then ran. 'er mum wasn't coming anyway. Was ashamed of 'er kitten. She'd already returned to 'er friends anyway."

Bombalurina swallowed. There was something about Morte's story that sent a chill down her spine, aside from the main bit about him molesting kittens. "Yes?"

He laughed. "Macavity was right upset when 'e found out I'd scared 'is kitten off. He didn't really like 'er, but had plans of using her for his team. She was smart, you see." Bomba rubbed her arm to make the fur lie flat again. "But 'e go' over it. Made me 'is number two as well." He smiled widely. "Poor little Persephone. Reckon she was neva' the same."

Bomba fell off her perch. "Persephone?" She yelled at Morte. "That was the kitten?"

"Aye," he smiled, lazily this time. "You know 'er?"

"I-no." She decided it might be a bad idea if Mac found out she knew his kitten. "It just seems horrible for you to be so pleased with yourself about harming a gentle kitten." She put her paws on her hips. "You'd better get out. Go on," she pointed towards the door. As soon as he was gone, she curled up in a ball on the floor and rocked back and forth. _Oh Heaviside Demi, _she thought_, what have you gone and done?_

*~*~*

Jemima was woken by someone gently shaking her shoulder. She lifted her head, sleepily. "Mima," a voice whispered in her ear. She jerked up. It was Tumblebrutus. He jerked backwards, almost hit by her head.

"S-sorry," she muttered, embarrassed. "I was surprised."

"That's ok," he told her. "I-I…Jemima, would you go with me to the Ball?" Jemima's eyes widened. She must be dreaming. She bit her paw. She felt the pain. Still, she could be asleep.

"Would you bite me please," she asked politely. Tumblebrutus cocked his head in confusion. "I'm afraid I'm dreaming."

Brutus laughed. "Mima, you aren't dreaming. I promise. But, would you go with me?"

Jemima blushed. _Yes. Yes! __**YES!**_ she shrieked in her mind. "Yes, please." She whispered, shy and happy.

Tumblebrutus grinned. "Great!" He blushed. "Er, I mean, I guess I'll see you there." Jemima smiled. She wasn't fooled. Tumblebrutus seemed just as excited about it as she, no matter how he tried to hide it.

"I can't wait," she told him. Inside she was bursting with pleasure. Just what she'd waited for!

"Really?!" Tumblebrutus gawked. "You can't?"

"Yeah," Mima blushed. "I was hoping you'd ask me to the Ball…" Tumblebrutus grinned and jumped up. As he ran out of the Junkyard, Jemima heard him yell "YES!!!" She smiled and lay her head back down. She wanted to get back to sleep so she could dream.


	18. Chapter 18: Bombalurina

Chapter 18: Bombalurina

Bombalurina was again sitting on the windowsill. She contemplated what Morte had said. So, it seemed that Persephone was Demeter and Macavity's kitten. Well, that cleared some things up. She thought of Munkustrap. What would he say if he knew? Had he already found out in her time away? Did he know exactly what Demi had done? Bomba thought back two years, when Persephone was born…

*~*~*

_Two Years Ago…_

_Demeter and Bombalurina sat together. They were mad at each other. Bomba had been crushing on Alonzo and Demi was of her talking about it. "For Heaviside sake Bomba! Would you shut up! I don't want to hear it!" Demeter shouted. Bombalurina shrugged and crossed her arms. She pressed her lips tightly together._

_"Just because __**you're **__incapable of having a relationship, doesn't mean the rest of us can't have feelings!" Bomba hissed after a moment of silence. "Don't be so jealous!"_

_"__**JEALOUS? ME?!**__" Demeter spat. "I'm not jealous of __**you**__! Ever since you became popular, you've acted like a slut! I'm well liked too, you know!"_

_"How dare you," Bombalurina jumped up. "A __**slut**__? I don't believe you, Demeter!" She stalked off into the darkness and sat just beyond Demeter's sight, still able to hear whatever Demeter said. Bomba sat and watched her friend. Demeter crossed her arms and leaned back. She looked calm and like she was right about everything, Bomba thought._

_Munkustrap came to sit next to her. "Demeter," he said seriously, "why were you and Bombalurina yelling at each other?"_

_"Bombalurina was gloating about her love life and mocking mine." Demeter told him rather coldly. "I felt perfectly right in calling her a slut. She is," Demeter sniffed._

_Munkustrap's eyes widened. "You called her…But Demeter, I thought you were good friends! What's happened?"_

_"It's none of __**your**__ business, so please keeping your prying nose out!" Demeter hissed at him. "I hate you always doing that. Just because Deuteronomy made you protector, it doesn't mean you have to be involved in __**everything**__!"_

_"Demeter…you two aren't even adults yet," Munkustrap explained. "I know you've had some, er, experiences that may make you think you are, but you two are just two."_

_  
"The same age that you became protector!" Demeter screamed. "Don't call me a kitten!" She too jumped up and ran away. But she didn't stop. Bombalurina saw her head into the city and didn't think she'd be coming back for a while. Munkustrap sighed, but didn't go after her. _

*~*~*

Demeter wasn't seen for about a year or so, Bomba remembered bitterly. Bombalurina didn't care though. She had a year when her best friend wasn't yelling at her to stop flirting with the toms. It was bliss for a while, but eventually Bomba missed her friend. It had been a hard discovery. She hadn't known how to deal with it. But she didn't have to in the end. Demeter had run back to the Junkyard one day, panicked. They had all missed her, it turned out, and welcomed her back eagerly.

Bomba sighed. So Demeter had run off to Macavity, gotten pregnant, and dumped her kitten after that argument before she returned to the Junkyard. Suddenly Bombalurina jumped up. The Jellicles had accepted Demeter back after she returned to Macavity. Wouldn't it make sense that they take Bombalurina back? Well, true, they didn't know that Demi had been to Macavity. Still, Bombalurina _was_ as Jellicle. She had rights to be in the Junkyard, all Jellicles did. She felt she could win the Cats back over even if she had to do it one by one. She trotted out of the room. She turned a corner and saw who was coming; she ran straight back to her room.

Macavity came into the room a few seconds later. "Well Bombalurina," he began, "you said you'd supply me with news of the Jellicles. Tell me everything." He sat down and listened to Bombalurina prattle on about the newest relationships and Victoria's new collar. "You're sure there's nothing else? Anything important?" He asked after about a half hour.

"Oh, we have a new kitten." Bombalurina remembered, while forgetting the origins of that particular kitten. "Well, truth be told, we have six. There's Baron, Viva, Alexandria, Seminole, and Elantra. They belong to Cassandra and Alonzo. But, we recently found a little Jellicle named Persephone. We just found out…" Bombalurina was about to talk about the discovery of Seph's mother, but then she remembered herself.

Luckily, Macavity was too distracted by the name. "Persephone? She was mine…" Bombalurina gulped. Had it been a mistake to mention the kitten. "What does she look like?"

Oh well, too late now. "She's black with red markings on her forehead and yellow eyes." Bombalurina decided to plunge ahead. "Demeter's her mother."

"I know," Macavity drawled at, turning to her. "I can remember, Bombalurina. Anyway, do you think they'd like a visit from me? Do they miss dear old dad?"

"Er…I couldn't say." Bombalurina shrunk against the wall. Macavity was getting angry. "Demeter never told us who Persephone's father was."

"Embarrassed was she?" Macavity shouted. "Didn't want you all to know about her terrible mistake?"

"No, Mac, I'm sure that wasn't the reason." Bomba lied. "I'm sure there was some other reason."

"You're sure, are you?" Macavity asked. "Oh, well if you're sure, I won't bother worrying! Oh, get out Bomba!" Macavity waved her out of the room. Bombalurina sighed and left her room. She went downstairs. Then she stared at the door. Door=Freedom=Junkyard. Was it worth it? She ran forward and slowly opened the door so it wouldn't creak. Then she ran out into the city. Free to go anywhere. She turned towards home.

*~*~*

Mistoffelees sat on the drainpipe, watching the kittens. He was a bit too tired to play. He also felt as if he shouldn't. Maybe he was too old now. Electra climbed up and sat beside him. "Hey magician," she yawned, tired from her day of playing with everyone.

"Hey Lecta. What're you up to?" Mistoffelees said a little sleepily.

"Oh, not much." Electra replied. "I'm tired, so I may take a nap. You?"

"Oh, just thinking. About the Ball mostly." Misto blushed and Electra nodded. "You wouldn't want to go with me, would you?"

"What?" Lecta glanced sharply at the small tom. "Well, I'm not sure." She thought of Victoria. Then she thought of Plato. Then she thought of herself. "I dunno about Victoria. Doesn't she want to go with you?"

"Well, she has Plato." Mistoffelees muttered. "I just hoped…you'd maybe want to go with me."

"Listen Misto," Electra began. "I like you a lot, but not in that way. I don't want to go with you if it will hurt anyone." Electra looked at the hurt look on Misto's face. So she hugged him. "Let me talk to my friends first. Please?"

"Ok," Misto agreed. You could never have everything.

"I'll let you know tomorrow." Lecta promised. She and Mistoffelees sat in silence for a moment. Then they heard something.

"Hey," a voice behind them whispered.


	19. Chapter 19: It's Not My Fault!

An extra long chapter. Makes up for some short ones there have been.

Chapter 19: It's Not My Fault!

Electra and Mistoffelees flew around. They saw a tired, red face poking through the Junkyard wall. "Bomba!" Electra cried. She tried to run to the queen, but Misto grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing here?" Misto asked suspiciously.

"Hello Mistoffelees," Bombalurina said sadly, "Electra. Don't you trust me anymore, Misto?"

"Well, I assume you went to Macavity; how do I know you aren't here to spy on us. Or even kill us."

"I knew this would happen." Bomba moaned. "I DID go to Macavity (I was tired of being pushed aside), but I got lonely and realized how bad he was to be around…I found out something too, something that the Jellicles need to know. I was disgusted by his lifestyle. I missed my true home. Will you believe me? Please, Mistoffelees." Bombalurina begged.

"Well…there are so many of us here, I don't think you could win by attack." Mistoffelees pointed out. "And your story does help. I _think_ I believe you."

"Thanks," Bombalurina smiled. "Will you two walk with me?" I don't want to be alone when I go talk to the Tribe."

Electra hurried and hugged the queen. "I missed you," she told the queen, sweetly.

"Thanks, kit," Bomba smiled at Lecta. "Misto?" Mistoffelees nodded. He and Electra flanked Bombalurina as she walked into the Junkyard. She went straight to the tire, where Munkustrap was talking with Alonzo and Plato. "Munkustrap." She greeted the protector. He stared at her for a moment.

"Bombalurina? What are you doing here?" Bomba's appearance drew all the other Jellicles toward her. Many were happy to have her back; an equal number (if not more) distrusted her reasons for returning.

"I needed to return home." Bombalurina told Munku. "I realized I couldn't stay with Macavity." A hiss went through the crowd at his name.

"Well…" Munkustrap began. "Why don't you tell us a little more about why you've returned and why we need to accept you. For all we know, Macavity could be hiding nearby, waiting for your signal to attack." Bombalurina didn't flinch at the accusation. Instead she sat on the Junkyard floor, facing the Jellicles.

"I have to tell you something. I found this out when I was at the warehouse…It's about Demeter and Persephone." Demeter, who had sat by her sister's side, happy for her return, stood quickly and exited through the drainpipe. "You see, a few years ago Demeter and I had an argument. We both got terribly upset, but Demeter went so far as to run away.

"She went to Macavity. He is Persephone's father." Bombalurina waited a moment so there would be full impact. "Demeter was ashamed of having a kitten that belonged to Macavity; so she ran, leaving her. Persephone ran away soon after." Bombalurina decided to leave out the bit about Morte, for the younger kittens. "I suppose she roamed the streets until Electra and Jemima found her. Demeter returned to the Junkyard. Most of you would remember that." There was a collection of shaky nods from around the circle. "So, will you accept me back?"

Tugger, at the back of the throng, stood quickly. "I would! I think she should stay. I was the one who drove her off in the first place."

"Are you volunteering to leave in my place?" Bombalurina asked, rather coolly.

"Wha-? No!" Tugger cried. "Er, if I need to. I need you to stay!"

"Oh, he needs me!" Bomba scoffed.

"Ok, ok you two," Munkustrap stepped in. "Does anyone else want Bombalurina to stay?"

"Well, I believe her." Jenny said. She was good friends with Bomba. "I think she should stay. I trust her."

"So do I," Jelly agreed. She too was close to Bomba.

"We, Jemima, Etcetera and I, want her here!" Electra put in.

"Me too!" Pouncival yelled. He was a great admirer of Bombalurina. He was the only male to vote for her.

"Oh, don't send her away!" Cassandra and Rumpelteazer chorused.

"I don't want her here." Alonzo said flatly.

Bombalurina felt stung. "Neither do I," Ademetus said. "She left us for Macavity." A few more Jellicles nodded.

"Let her stay," a soft voice said from the corner of the Junkyard. Grizabella (young and beautiful) had come. She had spent the rest of the year in London with her new owner. "You shunned me. Now is your chance to make up for it. Besides, I just came in and Macavity isn't waiting in the alley. She's alone and telling the truth. Accept her back."

"Alonzo?" Munkustrap asked his second in command.

"Oh…I suppose." Alonzo relented, watching the red calico. Bombalurina glowered at him. He looked away.

"Well then, Bombalurina, welcome back." Munkustrap announced. He managed a smile for her. Then he slowly left the Junkyard.

Tugger sauntered forward and wrapped an arm around her. "Glad to have you back, Bomba." Bombalurina shrugged. Now that she was back, The Tugger didn't seem like such a great catch anymore. She smiled gratefully as Jenny and Jelly came to greet her.

Meanwhile, Electra decided to share her news. She gathered Jemima, Etcetera, and Victoria to the stove. "I just had to ask you what you think about something. Here goes. Misto invited me to go to the Ball with him…" She looked at her friends, waiting for a reaction.

*~*~*

Persephone had sat frozen through Bombalurina's story. How could it be possible? The words 'Macavity' and 'Dad' didn't work together. She couldn't speak when the decision to whether Bomba should stay or not. Sephone did want her in the Junkyard, but talking was impossible. Once things had been sorted, Persephone slipped away into the darkness. She needed to think for a while.

*~*~*

Betrayal. That word consumed Munkustrap's thoughts. So Demeter had gone and become 'involved' with Macavity. Great for her. Munkustrap felt hot with anger. To think that he had once thought that they'd had a future together. It was obvious that Demeter had no interest in him. That's why she'd acted so cold to him recently. Trying to turn him away.

"You wish it had been you, don't you." The voice approached him from the side. He looked up and saw Persephone. "You wish you had been my father."

"Well," Munkustrap felt embarrassed to be talking about this with Persephone. "Yes, I do."

*~*~*

"HE DID WHAT?!" Victoria screamed. Electra held her paws up in front of her for protection.

"Victoria, wait." Electra backed up against the oven. "I never said yes, he just asked me. I told him I'd have to talk to my friends first. I knew you'd take it like this!"

"You don't want it enough! Why should you get to take the chance that I want?" Victoria raged.

"But Vicky, he didn't ask you." Electra reasoned. Wrong move.

"So he made a mistake!" Victoria yelled.

"How do _you_ know that?!" Electra screamed back. "Just because you're so _pretty_ doesn't mean that any tom you want will invite you. Personality does have a role in things too!"

"Ladies, ladies, calm down." Grizabella put paws between the arguing kittens. Etcy and Mima watched in excitement. "Victoria, you have Plato. He's so wonderful and good looking as well. Why be so upset about one aloof tom? You've got a great guy already." Vicky made a face, but wasn't screaming anymore. She stalked off.

Grizabella turned to Electra. "You know that it's a wonderful invitation, Lecta." Electra nodded sulkily. "It's wonderful to know that someone cares enough for you to ask you to the Ball. I remember my first invitation." Electra nodded again. "What will you do?"

"I think I have to turn it down." Electra sighed. "Victoria would be so angry. I don't want to make her so mad. Things will be strained enough now she knows that Misto asked me and not her. If I went and accepted it, she'd snap."

Grizabella nodded. "That sounds sensible. Just remember, you don't have to live your life for your friends." Electra nodded as she turned away. She thought it was bizarre to see Grizabella as a kitten (well, a young queen), yet giving such profound advice.

"Hey Mima," Grizabella greeted the kitten as if they were old friends. Jemima smiled, a little shy. They'd had a special connection at the Ball. Jemima had helped Grizabella become accepted by the Tribe and Grizabella was eternally grateful to her. "Who's taking you two to the Ball?"

"Ademetus," Etcetera giggled.

"Tumblebrutus," Jemima replied, a little dreamily. Etcetera looked sharply at her.

"You didn't tell me that!"

"I know, there wasn't time." Jemima argued.

"You still could have told me!"

"No time!"

"So, you could have made time! Heaviside, your own sister's the last to know!" Grizabella rolled her eyes and went to talk to someone. She'd missed the Tribe while she'd been gone.


	20. Chapter 20: Kiss And Be Friends

Chapter 20: Kiss And Be Friends

"Truthfully, so do I." Persephone told Munkustrap as she hopped up to sit next to him on a box. She shyly slipped her paw into his. "I don't want any connections with that Cat! He's disgusting! He's evil! He's a murderer! He's-"

"I'm sorry you think so," said a soft voice in the shadows. The red calico stepped out. His eyes glinted.

"Macavity," Munkustrap hissed. "Get out."

"Hello _dear_," Macavity stressed the word as he looked at Persephone, ignoring Munkustrap. "Miss me?"

"Does it look like it?" Persephone spat. She gripped Munkustrap's paw. He backed into the Junkyard, pulling her with him. Screams echoed around the Junkyard as Macavity leapt after them. "This isn't your territory." Persephone said quietly to her father; it was almost a whisper.

"And did I ever care about boundaries?" Macavity laughed. At the sound of the laugh, Demeter ran into the Junkyard. It was a sound she recognized. She wanted to know what was happening, and she wanted to help. "Oh, hello Demeter darling. Have you told everyone the happy news?"

"Macavity," Demeter began, "I don't want to discuss this now. Persephone belongs with the Tribe. There's no question about that. I don't want any snide comments from you."

Persephone looked at Demeter, shocked. Was there a defensive tone in Demeter's voice? Did that mean that she actually liked Persephone? She could have hugged Demi! Macavity scowled. He had hoped for discord between the mother and daughter. He glanced around. Then his eyes rested on Bombalurina.

"Oh, you're here as well, Bomba. Glad you decided to follow the plan. I wasn't sure you'd come through." He grinned at the look on Bombalurina's face. "Our plan to kidnap Persephone was good, wasn't it."

"Don't play that game with me, Macavity." Bomba growled. "I know what you're up to. You're trying to root out truth and trust and replace it with deceit and doubt. Well, no thank you. There was no plan and you know it. Stop trying to pretend otherwise. I came back because it's my home. I hated being with you, if you want the truth."

"Fine," Macavity spat. Then he lunged for Persephone. She dodged him. Munkustrap pushed her away and stood in front of the wild calico. Macavity clawed at him. Blood trickled down Munkustrap's cheek, but he didn't wipe it away. He slashed back at Macavity. The battle commenced.

*~*~*

Jennyanydots and Cassandra rounded up the youngest kittens. They hustled them into the drainpipe. "Go quickly," they whispered. Etcetera and Electra protested about being shooed away.

"We're two!" They protested softly. "If Pouncival and Tumblebrutus is allowed to stay, we should too!" Jennyanydots shrugged and pushed Baron into the drainpipe after Cassandra.

"I'll take them home," Cassie murmured to Jenny. "I'll be back later." Jenny nodded and hurried back to the circle of cats who surrounded Munkustrap and Macavity.

*~*~*

Macavity has bleeding severely. He had a large gash in his side. He still swiped at Munkustrap with his jagged claws. "Demeter doesn't love you," he hissed at his opponent. Munkustrap threw him to the ground. Macavity winced and, knowing this fight was over, leapt up and ran out of the Junkyard. The Jellicles heard him yell over his shoulder, "She only loves me!"

*~*~*

Jemima watched with round eyes as Munkustrap staggered to Alonzo. "Take over," he muttered, collapsing at the black and white tom's feet. Alonzo stood awkwardly for a moment. Then he dashed away to make sure Macavity was gone. Electra put her paws on Jemima's back and used her as a ladder so she could see better. Demeter rushed to Munku's side. "Munk," she shook him gently. "Munkustrap."

Jennyanydots took charge of the situation. Predicting an emotional scene, she gathered Pouncival, Jemima, Tumblebrutus, Ademetus, Etcetera, Victoria, and Electra up. "Come on all of you. I'll get you home." The kittens cast backwards glances at the couple before Jenny hurried them out of the Junkyard. Jemima's last sight of the Junkyard was Munkustrap sitting up and gazing hopefully at Demeter.

*~*~*

"Munkustrap," Demeter murmured gratefully as the tabby stood up. "I'm so sorry about all of this. Can't you believe me? Can't we make up?"

"Demeter," Munkustrap spoke earnestly. "I've wanted to believe you. It hurt me to know you went back to Macavity. I was jealous."

Persephone cleared her throat. "Would it be considered interrupting if I told you two to save it till I was gone?"

Demeter burst into tears. "God, I'm disgusting. I shunned my own kitten and the sweetest tom I've ever met." Persephone was beginning to feel uncomfortable about hearing this. She backed away.

"Um, Demi, we don't have to go into this now." Munkustrap said awkwardly, looking at Persephone. Demeter nodded tearfully. She looked at Munkustrap with pleading eyes. Then she lowered her head. Munkustrap strode over to Demeter and hugged her. Persephone looked upward, not wanting to watch the couple reunite.

"Ok, I'm leaving now," Seph announced. She turned to go, but Demeter caught her arm. Persephone found herself crushed in a hug from her mother. She squirmed for a minute, then relaxed and found herself wrapping her arms around Demeter.

"I'm sorry I left you with Macavity," Demeter whispered. Persephone pulled away quickly.

"Well, sorry doesn't make it better!" Persephone screamed. "Do you know what Morte tried to do? It doesn't matter, you wouldn't care!" Demeter reached out to touch her shoulder, but Munkustrap pulled her paw away.

"I'm sorry, Persephone." Demeter told the kitten. "I was too upset with Macavity and too scared that I couldn't think of what the best thing to do was. I just ran. I didn't think." Persephone rolled her eyes.

"So, you're telling me now that everything's better and you love everyone now? Sure," Persephone stalked to the edge of the Junkyard then turned to face her mother. "Don't expect to win me back as easily as Munkustrap. You'll have to do more then bat your eyelashes and plead." She disappeared into the shadows.

Demeter turned to Munkustrap. "Don't worry," Munkustrap told her. "She'll feel better tomorrow." To make her feel better, he hugged her. He sighed happily. This was something he'd missed.

*~*~*

Persephone and Jemima sat together the next day. It was a day till the Jellicle Ball and Jemima was terribly excited. She talked on and on about Tumblebrutus, plans for a new solo dance, and plans for her appearance. Persephone listened patiently while mentally reviewing her family situation. Jemima finally changed topics and began asking questions. "What happened after we left the Junkyard last night?"

"Oh," Persephone sighed. "Munkustrap and Demeter made up. The Demi tried acting all nice and apologetic towards me. I got angry and ran off. I hate Cats who pretend."

"Er, Seph," Jemima began, "I don't think Demeter was pretending. She isn't really like that. Yes, she likes things to be reconciled, but she wouldn't pretend to get there. If she said she was sorry, I bet she meant it."

"Whatever," Persephone muttered. Electra came up and sat next to her sister.

"Hi guys," she said a little grumpily.

"So," Jemima said, ignoring her sister, as if she was finally getting down to the important subjects, "where did you learn to sing so beautifully, Seph?"

Seph smiled, embarrassed. "Oh well, Jellicles are born with that instinct. You told me so yourself."

"Yeah," Jemima said impatiently, "but harmonizing? That's something we have to learn."

"Don't laugh, but I used to sing to myself when I lived in the streets." Jemima raised her eyebrows expectantly as if to say _And?_ Persephone sighed and continued. "Ok, I used to hang around shops and restaurants, wherever music was played. Whenever I heard a song I recognized and liked, I'd try to harmonize with it. I know it sounds stupid, but it must have worked since you all like my voice (even if it is low)."

"Well, yeah! 'course we like it!" Jemima almost yelled. "Besides, some of the queens with the lowest voices are the best singers. Cassandra, Bombalurina, Demeter has an in between voice range. Mezzo soprano. Of course there's me (soprano), but I _am _the best singer."

Electra smacked her. "What did mum say about boasting?" Jemima nodded.

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes. "I'm just telling the truth; that isn't boasting."

"Will you two pack it in?" Persephone asked tiredly. "Lecta, how's Vicky?"

"Oh, her." Electra shook her head. "She's still insulted because Misto didn't ask her. I haven't accepted yet, but I haven't turned him down either." Jemima hugged her sister.

"Just do whatever you want to do. Let Vic just fall into place afterward." Persephone advised.

"I just don't want to go to the Ball alone." Electra admitted. "Not this year when you all have dates."

"Who said we all had dates?" Persephone asked. "I don't."

"I think that's so weird," Jemima told the kitten. "I'd think the toms would literally fight over you."

"Yeah right," Persephone laughed.

_Quick note. In Chapter 15, I made a typo when Persephone ask Misto "Why does she date me?" In case there was any confusion, I meant __**h**__ate. Thanks._

_electrajellicle11_


	21. Chapter 21: Trading

Chapter 21: Trading

"Plato?" Victoria asked that same morning, around the same time. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Plato grinned. "What's up?"

"Are you taking me to the Ball?" Victoria blurted out. Plato's grin vanished. He shuffled his feet.

"Well, erm, I wanted to talk to you about that…" he began. Victoria grew anxious. "It's just…I know we had planned to go together, but right now I don't feel like you really like me. Besides, there's Persephone…" Victoria's hopes fell. So that was it, nobody wanted to take her, Victoria the white, fluffy, and beautiful, to the Ball. She felt terribly hurt.

"Oh," she murmured as she began to walk away. "That's okay." This was almost as bad as when she was asking Misto…To think that everyone else would get dates. Except her. Persephone and Electra would steal Plato and Mistoffelees. Jemima was going with Tumblebrutus. Etcetera with Ademetus. Munkustrap and Demeter must be thinking about it since they'd made up. Cassie and Alonzo and Jenny and Skimble were obvious, they were mates. No one felt a desire to take Victoria.

"Sorry," Plato called after the white queen.

*~*~*

"Mistoffelees, hi." Electra wandered over to the magician later that morning. "I just wanted to tell you that I can't go to the Ball with you."

Misto, who had been smiling eagerly, looked crestfallen. His smile fell. "Oh, well, that's ok." He was really sad that Lecta would go with him. He was also a little angry.

"I'm sorry, but it's really upsetting Victoria. I don't want to break our friendship. Even over a tom as admirable as you." Electra looked a little wistful, so Misto asked,

"But what do you want, Lecta?"

"Really, I'd love to go with you. I just don't think it'd be smart." Electra replied. "You aren't too disappointed, are you?"

Misto bit his lip. He had to admit, he didn't really believe her explanation. He figured it was excuse. He told her so. "I think you just don't want to go with me; so you're inventing an excuse. Your using your friend to save you from something you'd prefer to avoid."

"What did you just say?" Electra asked incredulously. "Did you just tell me I was lying?"

Misto turned around and looked Electra directly in the face. "Yes, I suppose I just did."

"How dare you?" Electra cried. "I would've gone with you, but I consider my friends a little more important then a date to the Ball."

"Well, thank you very much. You're too kind to bestow the compliment." Misto yelled sarcastically. "If that's the way you think of me, I don't want you to go with me anymore. You can try your luck with one of the other toms!"

"Thank you!" Electra yelled at him. "I'll do just that!" He glared at her for a moment, then turned and stalked away. Electra stood still for a moment, fuming silently.

"Problems?" Victoria's voice was sly as she sauntered up to Electra. "You see, I told you he wouldn't want you after all."

"You're not so perfect yourself," Lecta spat. "Jemima told me that Plato dumped you this morning."

Victoria hesitated. She didn't have an argument for that. She sighed. "Electra, this is ridiculous. We should just resign and become friends again. Band together, no matter if anyone asks us or not."

"I have no intention of joining forces with _you_." Electra told the white queen. "You started this. You've been insulting me. Why should we be friends again?"

"Because we're both the ones who should have dates, but don't." Victoria was obviously trying very hard to be friends again. "We're too similar to be enemies. I didn't mean what I told you earlier. That was mean of me." Electra snorted.

Then she reconsidered. They had been friends up until Misto. Now, Misto didn't want Electra anymore, but he didn't want Victoria. Why shouldn't they team up? What would be the harm in that? And if they didn't get dates, they'd make the toms jealous. Make them wish they had asked Electra or Victoria. Or something like that. "Ok, I guess."

Victoria smiled and linked arms with Electra conspiratorially. Then the two wandered off, whispering to each other.

*~*~*

Pouncival had been watching the scene. He'd seen the various arguments and 'break-ups' of the day. The last events had puzzled him. One moment the two queens were fighting; the next, they were acting like best friends, closer then they'd been before.

But the scene he'd witnessed had cleared his mind on one thing. He knew now who he would take to the Ball. He had wanted to ask her for the longest time, but she'd had plans. Now, she was free. And he had to invite her before some other tom snatched her up. He mentally reviewed the list of couples who were officially going to the Ball together. Not too bad. There weren't many couples though.

He wasn't too worried about the lack of couples, or his lack of date. Most toms put the asking off till the last day, or even the day of the Ball itself. He had one day before the big event. He would do it tonight.

*~*~*

Persephone sat on top of the oven. She was in a position to eavesdrop of the various conversations, but she was to upset to bother. She knew she shouldn't have spoken to Demeter like that, though she had every right to. She was just afraid that she had ruined every chance of reuniting with her mother. She didn't want that. She wanted to have family again. (She said again though she didn't remember ever having one in the first place.)

She was curled up, her head on her paws, when she heard something going on below her. Plato and The Rum Tum Tugger were yelling at each other. She sat up and listened.

"You can't ask her!" Tugger was yelling. "She's mine! She wouldn't want to go with you!"

"Well just because you're 'Mr. Perfect-Who-Every-Queen-Drools-Over' doesn't mean that you should get any queen you want!" Plato yelled back. "It's whoever asks first and you can't claim without inviting!"

"How do you know I haven't asked her?" Tugger jeered. "How do you know she hasn't accepted?"

"Because she doesn't like you," Plato crowed. "She's the one queen who doesn't think you're so great!"

_They're talking about me!_ Persephone realized. She peered down at them. _But he's right,_ she went on thinking. _I don't like The Tugger. Plato on the other hand…_

"But aren't you going with Victoria?" Tugger asked hopefully.

"You're out of it mate! That's a thing of the past." Plato smirked. "I'm not going with her. I'm not going with anyone…yet." And with that, Plato turned and strutted off. Looking terribly dejected, Tugger slouched away.

_But poor Vicky!_ Persephone realized. _Plato must have dumped her this morning! For me? I guess so!_ It was kind of exciting, but she felt horrible for Victoria. She had stolen her date. Feelings would be tense. Oh well, she hoped things would resolve themselves somehow.

_(Note: Ademetus. I've seen the name spelled two different ways. The first is Ademetus. The second is Admetus. As you can see, I prefer Ademetus. For the moment, I will spell it that way. Bear with me. Also, I'd like to add a long overdue thanks to jelliclesoul635 for being the first reviewer! )_


	22. Chapter 22: Developing Situations

Chapter 22: Developing Situations

Bombalurina ran to catch up with the Tugger. "Hey, wait!" She grabbed his arm. "You aren't going to walk out now, are you? We have to get ready for the Ball!"

Tugger was a little surprised. What did she think he was doing? "I am," he explained. "Well, I will be. That's why I'm going home. Grooming and napping and such. I have to get ready for my appearance tomorrow."

Bombalurina rolled her eyes. He was so shallow. Why had she fallen for him in the first place? Sexual attraction, she told herself, sighing at her own vulnerability. She was happy to say that since returning from Macavity, she didn't feel anything for the tom. Well, that wasn't quite true. She felt a mixture of disgust, disappointment, and pity. "Yeah, I meant the Junkyard. Old D is coming tomorrow, 'member? Munkustrap is predicting a lot of the other Jellicles in the city will come. The Ball had a lot more publicity last year. Munku said it'll attract more Cats."

"I thought they weren't Jellicles? Aren't the Jellicles the only ones allowed?" Tugger was bewildered. He could never remember what Jellicle status the other Cats in the city held.

"All Cats are Jellicles, fundamentally, but the city Cats aren't official members of the Jellicle Tribe." she patiently reminded Tugger. "They may not be Tribe members, so they can't live here, but the _Jellicle_ Ball is open to all Jellicles (official Tribe members or not). Anyway, we need to decorate the yard. Jenny is starting already. It has to be ready by tomorrow. We need more lights hung, to make sure the rubbish is all cleared from the dance floor, and we have to make sure that the costumes for the annual Pekes and Pollicles vs. Rumpus Cat costumes are ready and in place."

"Sorry love," Tugger kissed Bomba on the cheek. "No time," he winked. Bombalurina wrinkled her nose and wiped the fur on her cheek. She went back to Jennyanydots to help out. Jellylorum and Demeter were there already. None of the kittens were in sight. She figured they hid from Jenny on her cleaning rampage. She remembered hiding from the older queens before the Ball when she was a kitten.

*~*~*

Plato whispered the final instructions into Etcetera's ear. "Just don't let him get away, ok?" Etcetera smiled and nodded. Then she jumped down from the stack of tires they sat on and grabbed The Tugger's arm. Plato grinned, then went off to watch from somewhere a little more out of sight.

"Tuggy!" Etcy cried. "I missed you! It's been about two hours since I saw you. Where are you going?"

"Home, Etce*." Tugger told her, using his special nickname. "I'll be back tomorrow for the Ball. I have to go preen myself at the moment."

Etcetera giggled. Then as she replied she found Plato peering at her and winked. Things were going well so far. "Oh Tuggs, you use the funniest words. Preening is used for birds! Anyway, who are you taking tomorrow?"

"It's a surprise," Tugger tapped her on the nose with his paw. "Etce, I heard awful news this morning. My favorite queen already has a date? Are you really going with Ademetus?"

Etcetera nodded with mock sadness. As much as she wanted to believe that she was Tugger's favorite queen, she knew she couldn't. "Yeah. He was really sweet to ask me. But you know, whoever asks you first." She glanced up to Plato's hiding place. Good. He was gone. She just had to keep talking.

*~*~*

Plato slunk along until he reached the alley next to the Junkyard. There, he found the queen kittens, all except Etcetera, playing and chatting. Persephone was there, watching Teazer and Lecta having a handstand competition. He sidled up to her. "Hello Persephone," he said. "So, all you pretty queens are hanging out this evening?"

"Well," Persephone laughed, batting her eyelashes a bit, "anything to keep away from Jenny."

"Mmm." Plato smiled lazily. God, she was pretty! "That's understandable. The rest of us are too. Only in a different place," he finished awkwardly.

"Yeah," Seph grinned, ignoring his awkwardness. "You and Tugger resolve things?"

Plato was surprised. She had heard? Oh well, no difference. "Oh well, I have friends in high places." Persephone raised an eyebrow. "Etcetera's distracting him," he explained.

"Oh, I see." Seph smiled. "Well, whoever asks first."

"Yeah, well," Plato said quickly, just in case Persephone didn't like his tactics, "Tugger's had his chance."

"I wouldn't want him anyway."

Plato took courage at her words. "Really? Well, what about me? I mean, would you want to go to the Ball with me?"

Persephone bit her lip. She _liked_ Plato. She thought about Victoria. But she couldn't live her life for Vicky's sake, like Electra. _All's fair in love and war,_ she reminded herself. _Let the axe fall, and all that_. "I'd love to!" She responded, after barely a second of consideration.

Plato sighed with relief. "Great! Er, will you come with me for a moment?"

"Tugger?" Persephone guessed wisely. Plato just smiled. He grabbed her paw and led her back to the Junkyard.

*~*~*

"Oh well, we can't have everything," Etcetera told Tugger vaguely, a few moments later. Her mind was on Plato and Persephone. She still waited for him to return. Luck was the only thing that had kept the conversation going. She wouldn't be doing this if she weren't getting paid…

"Is that a new collar?" Tugger asked, peering at her neck. Etcy reached up and touched it. It was leather with silver (metal) cats on it. "Where'd you get it?"

"You like it?" Etcy asked, smiling. She loved it when The Rum Tum Tugger admired her. "It's…from a friend. In exchange for a service. Leather and silver. Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's-" Tugger broke off. Etcetera glanced up. Plato had entering. He stood on the tire, his paw entwined with Persephone's.

"Oi Tugger!" He called. "Whoever asks first, remember? You shouldn't have let your guard down!" With that he laughed and, Persephone running behind him, he left again.

"DAMN IT!" Tugger yelled. Etcetera bit her lip and ran away. She didn't want to be in the receiving end of Tugger's anger. He could be terribly vicious if he wanted.

*~*~*

Pouncival had gone to the alley where the queens were. He had gotten bored hanging out with Tumblebrutus and Ademetus. He lay on his back, next to Electra, and looked up into the sky. He was simply thinking. He had been planning this for a while. Then some impulse, perhaps just thinking about it, made him speak. "Electra, why don't you go to the Ball with me?" He sat up to see her reaction.

Electra didn't say anything for a moment. She sat up too. He waited. Then she said in her soft voice, "Sure, that'd be great." Pouncival grinned. Electra smiled back at him.

A giggle was heard from behind them. They turned. Tantomile and Rumpelteazer sat together, listening to Pounce and Lecta. They covered their mouths with their paws and tried to look innocent.

"Oi!" Electra yelled to them. "Pack it in!" She turned back to Pouncival. "Sorry about those two," she said in a loud voice. "They aren't very mature or intelligent."

"'ere!" Teazer yelled back. "Tha' i'n't** fair!"

"Life isn't fair, deal with it." Pouncival preached to them. Then he and Electra whirled around and tackled Tanti and Teazer.

"Hey!" Tanti managed as she fell to the ground. Electra didn't give her a chance. She began fighting with her, playfully. There was a jumble of flying claws and kicks. Then things were still. The four kittens lay on the concrete, breathing heavily. Then Teazer began to giggle.

Soon they were all laughing. They stood up, still laughing, and were pushing each other around. Pouncival pushed Teazer. She fell over backwards and landed in a puddle. She glared at Pounce and flew at him. Lecta and Tanti held each other for support and laughed hysterically.

*~*~*

Tugger was feeling better. He'd had an idea about who to invite to the Ball. He'd had an inspiration as he left the Junkyard. He'd seen some of his 'fangirls'. They were discussing dance, appearances, toms, and decorating. He decided to wait until tomorrow when he came back. For now, he'd just go home and relax. He would forget about Persephone and Plato. Instead he'd think about his new interest…

*~*~*

Victoria sat sadly in the alley. She had watched Pouncival and Electra decide to go together. She had watched as the four kittens play fought. She'd watched as Rumpelteazer and Pouncival began a new fight. She had watched as they all started laughing again and ran off to go play somewhere else.

She sat down on the pavement and began to cry. She felt terribly left out. All day, her friends had shunned her. Well, that was the way it felt. Plato now had plans to go with Persephone (she had overheard them). That made her sob harder. The whole day was unsatisfying, cruel, and hurtful. There wasn't a single part she enjoyed about it, except maybe the news that Demeter and Munkustrap were back together.

She wished…Well, that was no good. Wishes wouldn't come true, not that one anyway. She'd already tried that. Maybe next year the Ball would be good. There was no chance of that this year. Not with things the way they were.

She stood up and wiped her eyes. She decided to get to her home early, before Alonzo and Cassie got home with their brood. She would sleep while they were moving around in the house. Then later in the night, she would go out and catch something fresh for dinner. That way she could avoid them. She wouldn't have to explain the traces of tears, which showed easily on her fur, and there wouldn't be good natured questions about who she was going to the Ball with.

She didn't think she would be able to bear that.

_*Etce isn't pronounced 'Etcy', but more like 'Ets'_

_** i'n't: Cockney contraction of isn't._


	23. Additional Reader Info

Additional Reader Info

(Goes with Chapter 22: Developing Situations)

Hello, electrajellicle11 here! I just wanted to do a recap of all the info you've been given so far. First of all, here's a list that tells you how many days there are till the Jellicle Ball according to the chapter. (In case there's any confusion, one day till the Jellicle Ball means that if the Ball were on the seventh of the month, one day till would mean it was the sixth.)

Chapter 1: Electra and Jemima-2 weeks till the Jellicle Ball

Chapter 2: Jellicle Journeys-2 weeks till the Jellicle Ball

Chapter 3: Kittens Are Always A Problem-2 weeks till the Jellicle Ball

Chapter 4: Macavity's Offer-2 weeks till the Jellicle Ball

Chapter 5:History Lessons-10 days till the Jellicle Ball

Chapter 6: Take Me Out…To The Circus?-10 days till the Jellicle Ball

Chapter 7 : And She Is…?-10 days till the Jellicle Ball

Chapter 8: Old Deuteronomy-9 days till the Jellicle Ball

Chapter 9: Initiation-9 days till the Jellicle Ball

Chapter 10: Jellicle Qualities-9 days till the Jellicle Ball

Chapter 11: Rum Tum Tugger-8 days till the Jellicle Ball

Chapter 12 : Bomba's Lesson-6 days till the Jellicle Ball

Chapter 13: Misto's Discovery-6 days till the Jellicle Ball

Chapter 14 : Jellicle Meeting-6 days till the Jellicle Ball

Chapter 15 : The Truth Revealed, Partially-5 days till the Jellicle Ball

Chapter 16: Bomba's Betrayal-4 days till the Jellicle Ball

Chapter 17: Preparations-3 days till the Jellicle Ball

Chapter 18 : Bombalurina-2 days till the Jellicle Ball

Chapter 19: It's Not My Fault!-2 days till the Jellicle Ball

Chapter 20: Kiss and Be Friends-2/1 days till the Jellicle Ball

Chapter 21: Trading-1 day till the Jellicle Ball

Chapter 22: Developing Situations-1 day till the Jellicle Ball

Chapter 23: Surprises-DAY OF THE JELLICLE BALL!

COUPLE LIST

So, this is the list of couples going together currently.

Jemima-Tumblebrutus

Etcetera-Ademetus

Electra-Pouncival

Rumpelteazer-Mungojerrie

Persephone-Plato

Cassandra-Alonzo

Demeter-Munkustrap

Jennyanydots-Skimbleshanks

That's all for now folks. More will be posted soon. Keep an eye out for the next story!

Thanx for reading! (And don't forget to review!)

-electrajellicle11


	24. Chapter 23: Surprises

Chapter 23: Surprises

Mistoffelees felt really bad. _**Really bad**_. He didn't mean to accuse Electra of lying or to yell at her. He had just felt so let down when Electra told him she wouldn't be his date for the Ball. Things just kinda burst from him. He lay awake all night thinking about what he should do. The next morning, the morning of the day of the Ball, he got up, stretched, and trotted out to try and resolve things.

He found Electra, looking wide awake, sitting with Etcetera and chatting. He ran his paw through his head fur and walked forward. "Hi Electra," he began.

Electra gave him a sharp look. "Mistoffelees," she said politely and a little coldly.

"Hi Etcetera," he continued when he saw her scowl. "Electra, can I talk with you for a second?" Electra shrugged and followed him a little way away. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry for my behavior yesterday. I was really unfair to you. You should definitely put your friend first. And I wanted to ask, is there any chance that you'd reconsider? I mean, if Victoria didn't mind?"

Electra sighed. "Sorry Misto. I wouldn't reconsider, even if I was able to. I'm going with Pouncival. I _really_ don't want to hurt Vicky. But there are plenty of other queens who don't have dates! Why me? There's Tantomile, Rumpelteazer, Grizabella, even Victoria! They're all really pretty and really nice! More then I am! Won't you think about it? I don't want to see you alone and sulking this Ball."

"Oh," Mistoffelees said. He felt embarrassed and a little wistful. His friend had beaten him. "You're right. I shouldn't have asked you again. When did Pounce ask you?"

"Yesterday afternoon," Electra beamed. She was so happy to be going with Pouncival, Misto could tell.

"Well, I guess I'll see you this evening then," the magician said sadly. He turned to walk away.

"Don't forget the other queens!" Electra called after him. Mistoffelees turned back to look at her once more before she completely disappeared. She was skipping back to Etcy. She didn't look back at him.

*~*~*

The Rum Tum Tugger sat outside the oven. He was waiting for her to come out. He planned to 'ambush' her as soon as he saw her. He wasn't willing to go through another Persephone/Plato experience. He sat. And sat. And sat some more. Then she came out. He ran forward and greeted her.

*~*~*

Demeter and Munkustrap sat together on the tire. Munkustrap looped his arm around Demi's waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Demi," Munkustrap began, "you'll come to the Jellicle Ball with me tonight, won't you?"

"Of course," Demeter responded. She was a little surprised. She had assumed they would go together, now that they'd made up. She smiled and purred a little.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't going with…" Munkustrap racked his brains, "Tugger or somebody." Demeter laughed.

"For the Jellicle protector, you sure can be silly," she teased. "Nah, I'd never go to the Ball with Tugger. I pity any Cat who did." She saw Bombalurina across the Yard, chatting with Jellylorum, and rephrased her sentence. "I mean…erm, I wouldn't want to be in her place."

"I understand what you mean," Munkustrap told her, following her gaze. The snuggled together for a few minutes until a voice interrupted them.

"Demeter," the little voice said. "Mum?" Demeter turned.

*~*~*

Tantomile woke up and stretched. She stepped over Victoria and Jemima and ducked out from the oven. She smiled at the morning. It was sunny and clear. It would be a perfect night for the Ball. "Tantomile, hi!" Tanti turned and saw The Rum Tum Tugger running towards her.

"Tugger!" Tantomile cried joyfully as Tugger came and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Tanti," Tugger began, "I'm so happy to have caught you. You don't have a date for the Ball, right?" Tugger had decided not to beat around the bush.

"No," Tantomile sighed sadly. "No one has asked me yet."

"Well, how about it?" Tugger proposed.

"How about it…?" Tantomile repeated, disbelieving. He couldn't mean what she thought he meant.

"Believe me babe," Tugger winked at her. "You and I are perfect together."

"You don't have to convince me!" Tantomile giggled. "I've known it!" This was so exciting! The toms didn't flirt with her much. "Of course I'll go with you, silly."

"Good," Tugger told her. "I was counting on it." He tickled her under the chin, a little like he did to Jemima so many months ago. "See you tonight?" He began to walk away, still looking at Tantomile.

"Definitely," she assured him, happily. This was going to be so fun! Tugger blew her a kiss as he disappeared. Tantomile stood motionless, still in ecstasy; then she ran off to find her friends. This was cause for celebration!

*~*~*

Persephone had watched Demeter ever since she woke up on the morning of the Jellicle Ball. She had many things on her mind that were bothering her. She finally pulled up enough courage to venture over to her mother and Munkustrap. "Demeter?" She asked a little timidly. She tried again. "Mum?"

Demeter spun around. Munkustrap let go of her waist and turned to see the little black kitten as well. "Persephone," Demeter said. _Did Demeter sound shy? _Persephone asked herself. _Maybe._

Persephone took a deep breath. "Demi, Mum, I wanted to say I was sorry." She waited for a reaction, but didn't get one. "I acted too rashly. I should have known you were sincere. And…I guess I could forgive you for Macavity. Munkustrap did, after all."

Demeter bit her lip. Persephone noticed that her eyes were watery. Demeter leaned forward and hugged the little kitten, hard. Munkustrap smiled happily and sighed. After a few moments of sniffling hugging her asked, "Well, all's well that ends well?"

Persephone and Demeter emerged from their embrace with their arms around each other's shoulders and tears clinging to their fur. They looked at each other for a moment and smiled. Then they lunged at Munku. "Don't be such a sap!" Demi yelled as she began hitting Munku.

Persephone laughed as she kicked at whichever Cat she could reach.

_Hello readers! ej11 here and reporting for duty. Just a plea for you. Thank you for sticking with me this far. If you could just do one last thing for me. I have no self-confidence; so if you could review, I'd be so happy (and, hopefully, reassured)._

_You see, I recently terminated my relationship with my boyfriend who was abusive and a drug addict. My parents got divorced and left me with an aunt because neither of them wanted me. I was previously traumatized by wrecking my car and simultaneously killing my friend from school. And to top it off, my own Jellicle Cat died in November, suddenly. My world falling to pieces has _wrecked_ my self-confidence._

_Ok. The only bit that was true was the part about my cat (RIP Niles Monty Macavity). I was just winding you up. Still, my self-confidence has never been strong, so a review would mean the world to me._

_Thanx,_

_electrajellicle11_


	25. Chapter 24: Catnip

Chapter 24: Catnip

Victoria sat in front of a mirror in her owner's home. As she fastened her collar, tears poured silently down her cheeks. She didn't get asked by anyone. She would go to the Ball in a couple of hours, alone. She bit her lip as she looked at herself in the mirror. Considering the tears streaming down her face, she didn't look too bad. She fluffed up her fur and tried to smile. Then she shook her head miserably and buried her face in her arms. She didn't know if she could pull off the happy exterior tonight.

Alonzo looked into the room. "Hey sis," he greeted. Victoria sat up quickly and wiped her eyes surreptitiously. Alonzo didn't seem to notice anything was wrong. "Cass and I are heading over to the Junkyard. We want to help Jen out before many Cats get there. You coming?"

"No," Victoria sniffed. "I'll be over right before it starts. Go on ahead. Tell them I'll be there." _Tell who?_ she asked herself. _Who will care? _That thought made her start to sob again.

*~*~*

Munkustrap held a strand of Christmas lights for Demeter. She was standing on a box and draping the lights over a dresser. "You've got the end?" she asked Munkustrap.

"Yeah," he told her patiently. It was the third time she'd asked. "Be careful up there. You and Bomba are 'booked' for doing Macavity tonight. You can't dance if you fall."

"I'll fall on my feet," she reassured him. "Besides, I can balance on bars and walk on wires. You shouldn't worry." She motioned for him to hand up the last of the lights, which she finished arranging. "Can you catch me?"

"Wh-what?" Munku wasn't quite sure what she why she was asking. "I guess so, why?"

"Trust fall," she informed him. She glanced behind her at him. "Move behind me." He moved and she promptly fell backwards, very gracefully and intentionally. He ran forward and grabbed her from the air. She laughed. "That was fun!"

"Demi!" Munkustrap complained. "Don't _do _that! What did I just say about you being careful?"

"I was careful," she giggled. "I warned you." She jumped out of Munku's arms.

"You're Nipped," Munkustrap stated as she lost her balance. He buried his head in his paw. "You've been at Tugger's catnip again, haven't you." It wasn't a question, but an accusation.

"Of course not!" Demeter protested. "Why would I do a thing like that?"

Munkustrap sighed. "I don't believe this. My date for the Ball is high," he laughed as Demi charged at him. She swatted him with a nearby cloth.

"I am not! Stop teasing!" She giggled as she chased him.

Jenny saw the pair and smiled. They looked like a pair of courting kittens. Well, in a way, they were. Four was barely adult in her mind. "Hey you two," she called after a few minutes of rollicking fun. "Cut it out. We have work to do."

Munkustrap and Demeter returned to her. "Sorry Jen," Demi apologized, panting. "Munku was teasing me." Munkustrap began to laugh again. Demeter smacked him with her paw. "Stop it!"

"You're so Nipped!" He laughed, staying out of reach of her paws.

Jenny sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder who you bribed to become the protector of the tribe." Munkustrap pouted.

"Nobody likes me anymore," he sulked. "I might as well leave."

"No, you won't," Jenny scolded, sounding like his mother. "That would get you out of helping!" Munkustrap rolled his eyes. Jenny smacked him. Demeter smacked him.

"Okay, if that's how you're gonna treat me, I'm leaving," Munkustrap warned them.

"All right, all right," Demi sighed. "We'll be good." She leaned over the pile of extra lights and kissed Munkustrap. It was a light, sweet kiss, Munkustrap observed. One which he happily participated in.

"Erm, excuse me? Is this the Jellicle Junkyard?" A voice asked from behind them. Demeter and Munkustrap pulled apart and looked around. A medium sized black, orange, and white calico stood next to the drainpipe.

"Yeah," Munku told her, for it was definitely a queen. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mollieta. I heard about the Jellicle Ball and decided I'd come and see." She didn't seem too timid, Munku decided.

"Hi Molli," he waved to her. "I'm Munkustrap, the Jellicle Tribe protector." He couldn't help not noticing her surprised look. She almost looked as if she was laughing at him a little. "Yeah, yeah. Don't give me that look young lady. We're all just a little wound up. Excited, you know."

"Don't listen to him," Demeter advised Mollieta. "_He's_ a little wound up."

Munku turned to her. "Who's been chasing me, giggling, and falling backwards off boxes _for fun_?"

"Who's been telling me I'm high, running away in the first place, and joking around with everybody?" Demeter countered.

"Is that how it's gonna be? Well in that case, who's been-" Jenny cut Munkustrap off.

"Stop it you two," Jenny scolded. "You're going mislead Mollieta about you're usual personalities." She turned to the newcomer. "Hi Mollieta. I'm Jennyanydots. Are you from London?"

"Yeah," Molli told her eagerly. "I live with my owner on the other side of the city. I've heard of the Tribe before, but last year, the Ball really caught a lot of eyes. I wanted to come check it out. Sorry for being so early, but I wanted to see if I could help. Are there more Jellicles who come?"

"Heaviside, yes!" Jenny laughed. "We had about thirty Cats last year. They should be along soon. How old are you?"

"About three, I think," Molli replied. She calculated for a moment. "Yeah, I'm three."

"That's the age of some of the other Cats. The Tugger, Cassandra, Plato." Jenny smiled warmly at the calico. "Do you like to sing?" Mollieta didn't reply just smiled happily and nodded.

"Okay, can we drop the small talk?" Munku asked Jenny. "Are we finished helping decorate?"

"I guess," Jenny sighed. "Why don't you two take Molli and try to find some of the others. There's bound to be one or two in the Junkyard." Demeter grinned at Mollieta and took her paw.

"C'mon new blood, we'll tell you a little about ourselves along the way."

*~*~*

Grizabella settle herself daintily on an old mattress. She watched some of the other Cats laughing with each other. In particular, she eyed Mungojerrie with interest. He was very attractive. He was mischievous and had a sense of humor. She wondered if there was a chance that they could hook up before the Ball in a few hours. It was possible, she supposed. If anyone could make it work, it was the Grizabella the Glamour Cat (once upon a time).

She smoothed her fur and walked up to the group. "Hello Jerrie," she purred in his ear.

Mungojerrie looked at her in surprise. "Bellz, hoi." He looked pleasurably surprised. She smiled at him. "Wha's up?"

"Oh," she tried looking downcast. "I was just feeling a little blue. I don't have a date for the Ball." She sighed.

"Roilly? I wouldn' 'ave 'spected tha'!" He grinned at her. "Well, ya' know, I don' 'ave one either. Woul' you be interes'ed in goin' with me?"

"Me?" Grizabella glanced up in mock surprise. "Oh," she giggled, "Jerrie, I'd love to!"

"Grea'!" Jerrie cried. "I'll see ya' toinigh' then."

"In a few hours, yeah!" Bella was happy. She grinned at Munkustrap, Demeter, and a newcomer as she ran to her den. She had to prepare herself.

*~*~*

"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" Jemima called to Electra and her father. "We need to get to the Junkyard!" Etcetera stood next to her and jumped up and down.

"Dad," she complained, "you're taking too long! Stop dreaming Lecta and come down here!"

Electra blinked. Then she sat up and remembered where she was. She jumped down from the porch to meet her sisters. She had been thinking about Pouncival. "I'm here!" She told her sisters. "Dad!" she sang to her father, who was putting something in a box.

"Dad!" Etcetera sang a key higher.

"Dad!" Jemima hit the highest note. "Hurry up!" She jumped from foot to foot.

"I'm coming!" Skimble yelled to his daughters. He picked up the box and walked down the steps. Etcetera, Jemima, and Electra cheered and ran on ahead of him. "Don't get too far ahead," Skimble warned them, afraid for a repeat of the lost kittens episode.

Etcetera giggled and began leaping through the alleyways. "Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats! Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats!" Electra joined in with her in the chorus. Minutes later, they ran into the Junkyard, where they saw there mother.

"Mum!" Jemima yelled, running to Jenny and giving her a big hug. "Hi! What's happening?"

"Well," Jenny replied, putting her hands on her hips. "If you had gotten here a little sooner, you could have met Mollieta or seen Munkustrap and Demeter acting silly."

"Aww, we missed it?" Etcy complained. "I would have liked to see that!"

"Who's Mollieta, Mum?" Electra asked.

"She's a Jellicle from the other side of the city," Jenny explained to her family. "She heard about the Ball and wanted to see what it was like."

"Where is she? Where is she?" Etcetera asked excitedly. "How old is she?"

"She's with Munk and Demi and she's three," Jenny told her youngest daughter. She pointed, "The went that way. Do you want to go find them?" The question was rhetorical. Electra, Etcetera, and Jemima were already racing away.

"You don't think there's any chance those three could have gotten into any catnip, do you?" Skimble asked his mate hopefully.

"No," Jenny sighed. "I think they were born that way."


	26. Chapter 25: Introductions

Chapter 25: Introductions

Mistoffelees as sitting in his den and sulking when Pouncival and Tumblebrutus raced by. They saw him and stopped. "Misto," they cried. "We were just coming to look for you. Aren't you going to the Junkyard?" Tumblebrutus asked.

"What?" Misto glanced up at them. "It's a bit early, isn't it?"

"That's the fun bit!" Pouncival exclaimed. "Munk said there would be lots of newcomers this year. We want to meet them, don't you?"

"I guess…" Mistoffelees told him.

"Who're you taking to the Ball?" Brutus asked the magician with great interest.

"Um, no one," Misto admitted.

"No one?!" Pounce spluttered. "I was anticipating that the rest of us wouldn't be able to attract the queen's 'cause they'd be all hung up with you! Well, that's exactly why you should come meet the newbies. Maybe you'll find a queen."

"Exactly!" Brutus agreed with his brother. "C'mon Misti, no sulking." Unwillingly, Mistoffelees followed Pounce and Brutus out of the drainpipe. He didn't believe what either of them said. There was no way he'd find a date for the Ball in such a short amount of time. Still, he was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt.

*~*~*

Bombalurina entered the Junkyard to see Skimbleshanks, Jenny, Mistoffelees, Pouncival, and Tumblebrutus. She ran to them. "Hi!" She called. "Everyone excited?"

"Yeah," Brutus grinned at her. He remembered that he was no longer single and glanced away from her.

"All right, Misto?" Bombalurina turned a concerned eye to the magician. "You look depressed."

"What? No, I'm fine," Misto excused. He pulled the corners of his mouth into a smile. Bomba didn't buy it.

"You know," Bomba began, a little suggestively, in an effort to cheer him up, "I don't have a date for the Ball…"

"That's too bad," Misto told her vaguely. He wandered off. Bombalurina looked at Jenny, who shrugged.

Pouncival put his paws on his hips. "Man, what is up with him?"

"Yeah," Tumblebrutus went on, "he's acting really depressed. I wonder if has anything to do with the Ball."

"Well, obviously not," Bomba pointed out. "He wouldn't pick up on my offer; he must not be worried about a date."

"Do you think he's pining after a queen who already has a date?" Jenny asked them. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus exchanged looks.

"Maybe…" the said together. Bomba sighed impatiently. The obviously knew something and were keeping it secret.

"C'mon, boys. Tell us," she commanded.

"I don't think we can," Pounce said awkwardly. "We don't know for sure ourselves, just that he keeps asking Lecta." Jenny looked at him sharply.

"Electra?" Bombalurina repeated. "Aren't you going with her?" Pounce nodded. "Does that bother you?"

The tom shrugged. "Not really. She chose me over him. That's all that matters." Bomba was impressed. If he were The Tugger, he might have thrown a fit because he was jealous. She nodded at him.

"Helloo?!" All five Cats whirled around. They saw two more Cats entering the Junkyard. Unfamiliar Cats. They were a queen and a tom. They looked similar, both grey, white and brown tabbies, though the male was darker. The queen bounced towards them. "Hi! I'm Regina. Is this where the Ball is? This is my brother, Cadmus."

"Hello, dears," Jenny said warmly. "I'm Jennyanydots. This is my mate, Skimbleshanks. This is Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Bombalurina."

"Hey!" Regina gushed. "I'm two, so is my brother. We live in the streets most of the time. Sometimes we have an owner. That's where I got my collar. Isn't it pretty?"

"Regi," Cadmus started.

"We heard about the Ball from our cousin, Ademetus. We're also good friends with him. He's a Tribe member, isn't he? He's nice, I think, but he's more Cadmus's friend, then mine," Regina went on.

"Regi," Cadmus repeated.

"What? Anyway, is it okay for us to be here?" Regina looked expectantly at the Jellicles. Bombalurina distinctly felt as if there was a strong wind crashing against her, repeatedly.

"Regi!" Cadmus shouted. She closed her mouth and glanced at him. "I'm sorry. She's a little talkative." _A LITTLE!_ Bombalurina thought.

"She will definitely be friends with my daughter, Etcetera," Jenny told the tom. "And of course you're welcome here, Regina."

"Hi," Brutus said, a little shakily. Pounce waved. Skimble nodded to them. Bomba grinned at Regi and gave a fluttering wave and a wink to Cadmus.

"Jenny?" A complaining voice approached them from the edge of the Junkyard. "Where is everyone? They're all disappearin'-Oh…hoi." Rumpelteazer stopped when she saw the new Cats. Bomba noticed that her eyes were fixed on Cadmus. Bomba glanced at the tom. He was staring at the orange calico as much as Teazer was. Bombalurina bit her lip. She began laughing mentally, instead of aloud. Ah, the joys of falling in love.

"Uh, hey, Pounce, Tumble, come with me." Bomba nudged her friends. "Let's go find the E's, Munku, Demi, Mima, and Mollieta (the other new queen)." Pouncival and Tumblebrutus didn't move immediately, but she kept poking them until they followed her.

Jenny also noticed (and related to) the expressions shared between Rumpelteazer and Cadmus. She linked arms with Regina. "C'mon. I'll introduce you to more of the Tribe. So you know Ademetus?" As she began to walk after Bombalurina, she called to her mate. "Skimble, can you go find Mistoffelees and see if you can find out what's wrong."

"Why?" Skimbleshanks protested. He didn't see why he should leave. Mistoffelees would be okay.

"Skimble!" Jenny shouted. "Please, just do it. Sorry, Regi. You were saying?"

*~*~*

"Okay, this is Electra, Etcetera, Jemima, and Mungojerrie." Munkustrap pointed to each Cat for Mollieta. She smiled sweetly at all four of them.

"Hello!!!" Etcetera screamed. Electra and Jemima ducked away from her with their hands over their ears. "Oh, sorry," Etcy whispered. "Hi."

"'ello," Jerrie grinned. "Wha' toime is it, Munk?"

"We have about two hours till the Ball opens," Munkustrap replied. "Oh, hi guys," he waved to Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Bombalurina. "Ready for tonight?"

"Well, aside from the lack of date, yes," Bombalurina told him. She shrugged. "It's okay. I'll play the field. Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Bomba." She extended a paw to Mollieta, who shook it. "And these two are Pouncival and Tumblebrutus." Mollieta nodded to them.

"Guess what!" Pounce said excitedly as he hopped over to Electra.

"What?" Electra responded excitedly.

"There're two more Cats in the Junkyard," Brutus told her while wrapping an arm around Jemima's waist. "Cadmus and Regina."

Pouncival pouted. "I was gonna tell 'em."

"Why didn't you bring them?" Demeter asked the young toms.

"Well, Jenny's coming with Regi, and Cadmus…" Tumblebrutus trailed off.

"…is with Rumpelteazer!" Pouncival finished.

"No!" Etcetera gasped. "Really? As in…romantically?"

"Well, they looked as if they'd just found their soul mate," Bombalurina giggled. She sounded like a kitten again.

"Really, Bomba." Jenny sighed as she led Regina to the group. "They did not. I'm sure they were merely interested. Lust is thick on the ground when the Ball swings around."

Bombalurina rolled her eyes. "When isn't it?" she muttered.

"Anyway," Jenny went on, pretending not to hear Bombalurina, "this is Regina. Regina, this is Munkustrap and Demeter, Electra, Jemima, and Etcetera (my daughters), Mungojerrie (Rumpelteazer's brother), and Mollieta. She's new here as well."

"Hi," everyone chorused. "Where are you from? How old are you? Where did you get your collar? I love it. Do you like to sing?" Regi eagerly answered all the questions that were asked. She was able to turn each of her answers into a paragraph, even though a sentence would suffice.

*~*~*

Cadmus and Rumpelteazer stared at each other for a few minutes. Then, in one quick movement, they moved toward each other. Teazer stuck out her paw. "I'm Teazah."

"Cadmus," he extended his paw in greeting.

"Hoi," Teazer smiled.

"Hello."

Rumpelteazer stepped back. She ran one paw through her fur while placing the other on her hip. She laughed nervously. "So, do ya' know any of us?"

"Yeah, Ademetus is our cousin. We're good friends. He told us about the Ball and how excited he was to be taking…Etcy? Is that right?" Cadmus asked her, equally nervous.

"Etcetera, yeah. She's a goo' frien'," Teazer smiled. "Was tha' your sister with you?"

"Regina, yes." Cadmus grinned. "Jenny told me that she'd be good friends with Etcetera. Is that her daughter?"

"Yeah," Teazer began to fill him in on the family's in the Junkyard. "My brother is Mungojerrie (we're twins, so you'll meet 'im soon). Jenny an' Skimbleshanks's kittens are Jemima, 'lectra, an' Etcetera, they'll be here sometime. Tumblebrutus an' Pouncival are brothers. Demeter is Persephone's daughter, you'll mee' them soon too. Cassandra an' Alonzo are mates an' have five kittens. Victoria is Alonzo's sister. Those are the main family's."

"Wow…There are a lot of Jellicles here?"

"Yeah, there are more'n tha', too," Teazer informed him.

"So…So, do toms usually take queens to the Jellicle Ball?" Cadmus asked awkwardly after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, there 'ave been some 'battles' recen'ly for dates." Rumpelteazer paused a moment before saying, "I don't have a date, but a lot of the other queens do."

"I was just wondering because…I don't have one. I was wondering if I'd be out of place," Cadmus shrugged and looked at the ground. Rumpelteazer shuffled her feet. "Erm, you wouldn't…No, of course not."

"Wha'?" Teazer asked, a little hopefully.

"Well…I just thought…You don't have a date, and neither do I." He stopped for a moment. "Well, neither of us want to be the odd ones out…Um, do you want to go together?"

"Bu', we don' even know each othah," Rumpelteazer's words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Well, it'd be a chance to get acquainted," Cadmus reasoned. Rumpelteazer loved the words he used. _Acquainted_.

"Okay," Teazer smiled. "That'd be fun."


	27. Chapter 26: Disco

Chapter 26: Disco

Persephone climbed over a table and jumped down into the Junkyard. She saw a cluster of Cats. Munkustrap, Demeter, Mungojerrie, Electra, Jemima, Etcetera, Jennyanydots, Bombalurina, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and two Cats she didn't recognize. Demeter turned around and saw her. She smiled and rushed to Persephone so she could put an arm around her shoulders. "Mollieta, Regina, this is my daughter, Persephone. Seph, this is Regina, and this is Mollieta. They're here for the Ball."

The one named Regina grinned at me and waved. "Hi! Your coat's so pretty! Have you been to the Ball many years? Do you have a date for the Ball?"

"This is my first time. I was just adopted into the Tribe." Persephone was more then happy to answer the next question. "Yeah, he's-"

"-right here," Persephone turned and saw Plato coming toward her. She smiled at him and received a happy, lopsided grin in return.

Demeter squeezed her shoulder and winked at her when Seph turned to look at her. "Go get him," she whispered. "Make him go crazy." Persephone paused for a moment to reflect. She didn't have much experience with mothers; but from what she'd heard from Electra, Jemima, and Etcetera, they could be very protective, paranoid, and close-minded about your romantic life. This didn't seem like proper mum behavior. Since when did they encourage you to make a tom go crazy over you? Jenny would never, certainly. _Maybe, _Persephone decided, _it has something to do with the fact that Mum does have a romantic life. She just got back together with Munkustrap and is in a romantic mood. Besides, she's younger then Jenny._

Persephone shook her head. "And you with Munkustrap," she whispered back. She walked over to Plato. She felt it her duty to introduce him. "Regina, Mollieta, this is Plato."

"Hi," he said to them. He turned to Munkustrap and Demeter. "Am I the last one here?"

"Not even close," Munku laughed. "We're missing…Let's see, Victoria, Ademetus, Coricopat, Tantomile, Tugger, Exotica, and Jellylorum."

"And don't forget Mistoffelees, Cassandra, Alonzo, and Grizabella," Demeter reminded him.

"Yeah, and Gus, Bustopher, and Old Deuteronomy will be here soon." Munkustrap finished.

"Well, Misto was here," Tumblebrutus put in, "but he left."

"An' Grizabella was 'ere, bu' she left to go ge' ready," Mungojerrie informed them. "We're goin' to the Ball togethah."

"Awesome," Pouncival punched him in the shoulder. "You got the Glamour Cat!"

"Hey. Hey," Bombalurina pointed to herself. "What am I, old cheese?"

Everyone ignored her. "So…" Mollieta began, "this is just a few of you?" Everyone nodded. "Wow," she whistled. "That's a pretty big Tribe."

"Are my ears burning, or were you talking about me?" Persephone turned to see Cassandra and Alonzo strolling in, paw in paw. "Hello all," Cassandra smiled lazily. "We decided we'd come early."

"Yeah," Alonzo went on, "we went to the tire, but only saw Rumpelteazer and some tom."

"What were they doing?" Etcetera asked eagerly.

"Talking, and sitting close together," Cassie told her.

"Okay, okay," Jenny interceded. "Time to change the subject before our imaginations fly."

*~*~*

Victoria stood up. She knew that she only had an hour and a half to finish getting ready. She wiped her eyes again and began to wash the fur around her face._*** **_Then she checked to make sure the rest of her white fur looked perfect. Fairly content with her appearance, she went downstairs. She snuck past her human who was eating dinner, and trotted outside.

*~*~*

Tantomile and Coricopat entered the Junkyard to see Rumpelteazer. She was with a tom they didn't recognize. She glanced up at them and called, "'ello you two! This is Cadmus. 'e's takin' me t' the Ball."

"Hello Teazer, Hi Cadmus," the twins chorused. At the sound of her brother speaking the same words, Tantomile glanced at Coricopat and giggled.

"Are you two twins?" Cadmus asked them.

"Identical," Corico informed him. He looked at his sister for a moment. "But she has a few personality flaws. If we were really identical, she'd be perfect like me."

"Tanti! Corico! My buddies!" All four Cats turned to see Electra climbing down towards them. Electra, Pouncival, and Regina were behind her. Electra ran to Tantomile and slung an arm around her shoulder. "You must be Cadmus, am I right? I'm Electra."

"Uh, yeah," Cadmus was a little flustered to meet so many Cats at once. "Nice to meet you."

Regina and Etcetera were giggling and whispering together. Regi waved to her brother. "Hey Caddie, this is Etcy and Pouncival. She's Metus's date for the Ball." Cadmus nodded to his sister.

"This is gettin' ridiculous," Teazer muttered. She was irritated with her friends. She had enjoyed talking with Cadmus. Alone.

"I said I wasn't gonna loose my head, but then POP goes my heart! I wasn't gonna fall in love again, but then POP goes my heart!" Tumblebrutus suddenly appeared, dancing crazily. Jemima followed him, trying not to laugh by biting her lip. Brutus turned to her and continued to sing. "And I just can't let you go. I can't loose this feeling."

Cadmus shot Rumpelteazer a bewildered look. "Does he usually do this?" More Cats began to appear. Munkustrap and Demeter, Persephone and Plato, Alonzo and Cassandra, Mungojerrie, Mollieta, Bombalurina, and Jennyanydots. They all saw Brutus and began to laugh. His voice was fine. It was the ridiculousness of it all.

"Ignore him," Pouncival muttered to Electra, Teazer, and Cadmus. "He's been hanging out at the human movie theatres. They've been showing _Music and Lyrics _this week."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Electra asked Pouncival expectantly.

He looked at her suspiciously. "What am I waiting for what?"

"Will you dance with me?" she spelled out patiently.

"What?" Pouncival screeched. "You mean to save his face? No way, my face is more important." Lecta laughed at him and pulled him towards Brutus. She began to sing along, dancing as well. Pouncival sighed and joined in with the other two after a moment.

"These precious moments, we have so few. Let us go far away where there's nothing to do but play. You've shown to me that my destiny's with you and there's no explaining." Plato stopped laughing for a moment to whistle loudly. Persephone began to clap.

*~*~*

Tantomile was giggling as she watched. Then she saw a stranger. The Cat was beige with red head fur and white stripes on his body. One paw was red and so was his tail. He stared, wide-eyed, at the dancing trio. Tantomile stood up and went over to him. "Hey, can I help you?"

"I think I must have come to the wrong place," the tom said as he turned away. "I was trying to find the Jellicle Junkyard."

"Sorry, this is it." Tantomile giggled as she looked back at the dancers. "Just a warm up. They want to get rid of their silliness before things start up. I'm Tantomile. Who're you?"

"Erm, I'm Rafik. What are they singing?" The newcomer, Rafik, peered at them.

"Some song from a movie, I think. Why don't you come and meet some people?" Tanti beckoned to him. He hesitated a moment before following her. She led him to Bombalurina and Jenny, who stood together. "Bomba, Jenny, this is Rafik. Rafik, Jenny and Bombalurina." She turned for a moment and saw The Tugger duck under a low entrance to the Junkyard. She said, "Excuse me a moment," before she ran towards him.

"Hey babes," Tugger greeted her, kissing her on the nose. She giggled again and beamed with pleasure. He looked amazing tonight; it was obvious that he had spent a lot of time on his appearance. His mane was groomed to perfection. His coat was sleek and black, not a trace of mud or dirt.

"Hey," she said nervously.

Tugger saw Electra, Tumblebrutus, and Pouncival and frowned. "What the hell are they doing?"

*~*~*

Bombalurina saw the new tom (Rafeek?) and her mouth dropped open a little. He was amazing. The casual way his red mane lay, the brown circle around his eye, the white outlining his mouth, the white and brown stripes going down his long, brown body, and the red paw. There was an intelligent gleam in his blue eyes and he carried himself in a casual way that suggested mischief and a hope for fun. It was as if he didn't care about how he looked. He was a blissful opposite from Tugger in an equally beautiful way.

One of her paws leapt to her head fur, smoothing it, while she rubbed the other down her thigh. "I'm Bombalurina," she told him coyly.

He laughed. "Yeah, I know." She felt her cheeks grow hot and she reprimanded herself for acting like a kitten.

"Where are you from, dear?" Jenny asked him.

"I'm from the country originally, but I've migrated to living in London. The streets, mostly," he laughed wryly. _A street Cat_, Bombalurina thought with interest.

"Really?" She asked, sounding intrigued. She noticed Mollieta and Regina staring at him. "Well, well. Welcome to the games." She smiled at him and flounced over to the tire, where she settled herself. _The winner gets you. I never lose._

_***In case you are unfamiliar with Cat behavior, this is achieved by the Cat licking his/her paw and then combing it through their head fur around their face and ears. It's adorable!**_


	28. Chapter 27: Countdown

_Just a quick note. I'm including a _Music and Lyrics_ song in this chapter: _Way Back Into Love_. The song from _Chapter 26: Disco_ was also from _Music and Lyrics. _(_POP Goes My Heart!_) I don't own _Cats_ or _Music and Lyrics_. There is also a reference to the musical _A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Forum. _Please proceed._

Chapter 27: Countdown

Skimbleshanks crawled into the drainpipe after Jenny left with Regina, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Bombalurina. He didn't see what good he could be to Mistoffelees, but he decided he should follow orders. He crawled on and on, through the twisting passages until he saw a flash of light. Mistoffelees sat with his knees drawn up to his body, tossing a ball of purple light up and down in his paw. "Hello," he said, when Skimble approached him.

"How are you, lad?" Misto shrugged at the question. Skimble tried again. "You aren't upset about not having a date to the Ball?"

"God, could you all stop obsessing over that?" Misto lashed out at the tabby. Skimble took his response as a yes.

"Aye, it's okay, you know. There's a new tom here for the Ball-Cadmus, I do believe-who doesn't have a date either." Skimble was trying to be reassuring, but wasn't sure how he was getting on.

"Listen, do you think I care about some stranger? I don't even care what my mates think. I just wanted to take Ele."

"Electra?" Skimbleshanks clarified, unsure of the nickname. Mistoffelees nodded bitterly and turned his face away. "What happened? I thought you were going together?"

"Yeah, we were, almost." Mistoffelees tone was full regret. "But I offended her by telling her to not care about Victoria's reaction. Now she's going with Pouncival." That, Skimbleshanks knew.

"You know, Electra is very attune to others feelings, especially her friend's. She doesn't like doing things that will upset them."

"She didn't seem to care about mine," Misto said savagely. "I'm one of her best friends."

"Well, I dunno what I can say, lad. We don't know what Electra's thoughts were when she decided not to go with you. There may be something we don't know about," the marmalade tabby pointed out. "I suggest that you put her out of your mind for a while. There are plenty of good looking, single, nice queens out there right now. Just get out there. Don't even worry about a date, just meet the new folks." He watched the magician's face. He looked a little scared. Eventually, he nodded slowly and stood. The ball of light disappeared as he let go of it.

Mistoffelees bit his lip as he neared the edge of the tunnel, but Skimbleshanks pushed him forward. They heard loud voices singing an unfamiliar song in the Junkyard. As they blinked in the last beams of sun, they saw Pouncival, Electra, Tumblebrutus, and Jemima dancing together and while the queens crooned,

_"I've been looking, but the stars refuse to shine.  
I've been searching, but I just don't see the signs._

_I know that it's out there._

_There's gotta be something for my soul, somewhere."_

Skimbleshanks glanced at the magician. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes held a hurt look and a gleam of envy.

*~*~*

Self-consciously, Pouncival bowed at the end of the second song. Jemima had joined them in their renditions, so there were four Cats that walked out of the ring of onlookers. As soon as they'd finished, Bombalurina took their place. "Hey guys, while those four where entertaining us, we received another guest. Everyone, this is Rafik."

"Hi Rafik! Glad to have you with us. Where are you from? How old are you?" Voices poured around him as soon as Bomba finished her introduction. Pouncival wasn't one of the Cats who crowded in.

"Heaviside," he moaned to Electra. "That was so embarrassing! Why did you make me do that? I'm gonna force you to give me a badge of honor for endangering my reputation like that."

Electra laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Like it was so bad. They loved us, and you loved doing it. I can tell, you know." Pouncival shrugged. As he did so, colored lights bathed the Junkyard in shades of pinks, blues, greens, reds, oranges, and whites. At the same time some classical music came on from a small stereo perched on a bucket. Mungojerrie approached them with pride.

"There, tha' looks all right, don' it?" They told him that it did indeed look very nice. "Soun's good too."

"How did you manage to get electricity to the lights?" Electra knew a little about human things as she lived with them.

Jerrie winked at them. "Well, I gotta 'ave some secrets, don' I? Nevah you mind, i's all ta'en care of." There a little bit of a strut to his step as he walked away to greet a radiant looking Grizabella. Lecta and Pounce glanced at each other and shrugged as the wrapped their arms around each other and began to waltz with the music.

*~*~*

Victoria slipped between an ancient wagon wheel and the metal foot to a bed and into the Junkyard. There, she saw a few couples dancing to a lilting waltz, a small groups of queens and toms, and Mistoffelees and Skimbleshanks standing together, Mistoffelees with a hurt look in his eye as he watched the dancing Cats. Jemima and Tumblebrutus, Grizabella and Mungojerrie, Plato and Persephone, Electra and Pouncival, and Rumpelteazer and a strange Cat Victoria didn't recognize whirled around and around, a small knot of dancers.

The petite white queen slowly made her way to Etcetera. The energetic, little, striped queen was laughing with a brown, grey, and white tabby. "VICKY!" She yelled when she saw Victoria approaching and ran to hug her tightly. "Vicks, this is Regi (Regina). Regi, this is my good friend, Victoria." She turned back to Victoria. "Regina is here to participate in the Ball. That's her brother, Cadmus," Etcy pointed at the tom Rumpelteazer was waltzing with.

"I'm SO excited about this!" Regina gushed to Victoria. "I've been looking forward to it ever since Ademetus told me about it. He's my cousin. Do you know him?"

"Yes," Victoria said meekly. She felt overpowered by the two talkative kittens. Well, she wasn't feeling that lively to begin with. Glancing over at Mistoffelees, she bit her lip and wiped her paw under her eye in case of stray tears. "Etcetera's going with him."

"I know! Isn't it strange how connected we can all be?" Regina dashed off and grabbed an orange, black, and white calico from a group of queens surrounding another new tom. "This is Mollieta, she's new too! Can you believe that I saw her a few weeks ago. Caddie and I were just wandering around town, and I actually saw her!"

Mollieta raised a paw and waved to Victoria. She had a worried look in her eye and kept glancing over at the group she'd been dragged away from. "Hi, it's good to meet you. Are you Victoria? Demeter mentioned there was an all white queen with that name." Vicky nodded slowly. There was just to much happening here. Too many sounds, actions, things that friends were expecting her to do. She felt over-stimulated. "Cool. If you three will excuse me for a moment, I'm in the middle of something…" She hurried back to Bombalurina, Jellylorum, and the tom.

Victoria watched as Mollieta elbowed Bomba out of the way and Jelly glare at Bomba for knocking into her. The tom they crowded around looked a little flustered, but in his element.

*~*~*

The song switched from a classical waltz to a modern slow dance. Jemima lay her head on Tumblebrutus's shoulder and swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the music. "We don't have much time before the Ball, do we?" She asked, a little sleepily. Slow dances always had that effect on her.

"No, not long now, but we still have to wait for…Exotica and Metus. Then for the moon to rise a little higher," Brutus replied softly. "Do you think, with all the newcomers, that Demeter and Munkustrap have sorted out the problem with the lyrics to Jellicle Songs?"

"They must have. I wonder if they worked a way to put Plato, Exotica and Metus into the song. They didn't get any lines last year. I wouldn't mind sharing 'Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?'"

"Are you still feeling bad about that?" Brutus asked, sounding surprised. Mima had told him her feelings of guilt about not being able to find her way home two weeks ago, even though it was supposed to be a Jellicle quality. "Listen, Mima. I don't think anyone could have. We tracked you three down, but even Munkustrap had trouble finding his way back to the Junkyard. Your path twisted in the most random way. I'm not even sure Mistoffelees could have led us back home if it weren't for the enormous amounts of scent and tracks we left on the way there."

Jemima just shrugged. She still didn't feel like she should sing the line. It didn't seem right to her. She should give it to someone who could actually manage to find their way blind when they got lost.

*~*~*

"So, Rafik…what do you think about the Jellicles, so far?" Bombalurina asked, flirtatiously.

"I'm not quite sure. You guys seem so carefree and like you really enjoy life." He shrugged. "And love, I hear, is important to the Cats here. Romantic Jellicles, is that right?" Rafik smiled at the queens around him.

"That sounds about like it," Jellylorum purred. Bombalurina glanced at her in surprise. This wasn't characteristic of the striped queen who seemed so matronly and…old. Well, older then Molli or Bomba at any rate. She didn't seem like the type to be interested in _hot_, new toms.

"What about you?" Bombalurina put in quickly.

"Well, I don't really think I'm the dedicated kind, one who could stay loyal and dedicated to any one queen. Have you ladies encountered anyone like that?"

Jelly giggled. Yes, actually giggled. "You should meet The Rum Tum Tugger! He's not so nice or charming, though."

"I'm new as well, but I could definitely agree with that," Mollieta murmured, wrapping an arm around the tom's.

"Hey, newbie," Bombalurina pushed the other calico away. "I'm the only one here who's had experience with that tom. I don't think you or Jelly should make assumptions. Rafik, he can't compare with you. I think you're terribly nice. Tugger is just self absorbed."

"How do you know that, dear?" Jelly asked Bombalurina as she hung onto Rafik's other arm. "You aren't the only one with Tugger experience." The red calico felt her eyes widen in horror. That was one match she couldn't visualize.

*~*~*

Demeter, Munkustrap, Skimbleshanks, and Jennyanydots all sat together on the tire. "How long till the big show, Munk?" Demeter asked, leaning over Munkustrap's shoulder.

"About half an hour," Munku replied calmly, leaning his face into Demi's. "Don't worry, I'm sure everyone will get in place soon."

"I hope Exotica and Ademetus get here soon," Jenny said worldly, "but I am glad that Jelly got here when she did. I was afraid she wouldn't turn up."

"Still, i's not like 'er to get here so close to the starting point," Skimble said, leaning closer to Munkustrap and Demeter so he wouldn't be hear. "This is a side of Jellylorum tha' we maybe haven't seen before."

"I agree, I mean," Demeter began, confidentially, "she's never flirted with the toms before! She's old! Well," she amended hastily, "older then Bomba and Molli."

"Be careful with your words, dearie," Jenny shook her finger at the younger queen. "She's only six, just a two years younger then you and Munkustrap. Maybe she feels as if she's aging and needs something young to make _her_ feel young again. It's possible."

"Ok, ok," Munkustrap rolled his eyes. "Not old, it just doesn't seem like the Jellylorum we've been used to for so many years. She took care of me when I was a kitten, so I'm used to her being motherly, not romantic."

"Personalities can change," Skimbleshanks preached.

"OKAY!" Demeter yelled. "We get it. Yes, she's allowed to love anyone she likes. She can mate whoever she likes; we were just stating a personal opinion. Now, can we stop talking about this?"

"That's fine with me, dear," Jenny patted the tortoiseshell on the shoulder. "I'm very happy to see Jemima and Electra so happy. I know that Mima agonized over the Ball for a long time. I suppose she really wanted that invitation from Tumblebrutus. Well, I'm glad. He's a nice boy. Tom."

"Haven't we already had this conversation," Skimble asked patiently.

"Not with them!" Jenny protested. "Well, not with Munkustrap…"

"Munkustrap, it's getting late," Skimble reminded him. "Don't you have to do something with that song?"

"Oh yeah," Munkustrap grinned while Demeter rolled her eyes.

*~*~*

Electra and Pouncival were starting a lively polka when Munkustrap stood up, Demeter on his arm. "Hey guys, can you come here for a moment?" Lecta and Pounce glanced at each other and shrugged. They grabbed paws again and ran to the tabby and the tortoiseshell. They waited for a moment while everyone crowded in the hear Munku give them his announcement. "Okay, it's about our opening number. Molli, Rafik, Persephone, Cadmus, and Regina, this is a yearly tradition. We always open with Jellicle Songs For Jellicle Cats. You should find that, even though you've never sung it, it may seem familiar and instinctive. All Jellicles are born with the song somewhere within them. This year, we're going to make some adjustments to the song so everyone will get to sing."

"Hey," Ademetus and Exotica ran into the Junkyard. "We're here!" Metus ran to Etcetera and grinned at her. "Sorry I'm late. We got caught up with some alley Cats. We tried to invite them as a distraction, but I don't think dancing and singing are their kind of things."

"Well, we're just glad you made it," Munkustrap told them, slipping into his regal, official position. "We were just discussing how we will do Jellicle Songs this year. You got here just in time. Okay, starting with Persephone, you will sing with Demeter. Your line is 'Can you see in the dark?' and you sing second, after I do. Regina, I want you to be with Jellylorum and sing 'When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?' Pounce, I want you to sing with Ele this year. You know the part. So, you'll need to sit with her while you wait." Pouncival grinned at Electra, who smiled happily back. "Ademetus, you'll go with Etcetera, since you're already on top of the oven. Plato, I want you to sing with Grizabella, if that's okay. Mollieta, you will stay with Jennyanydots and Victoria and make the duo a trio. Your line is 'Familiar with candle'. Cadmus, I want you to sing with Asparagus 'Would you sit on his throne?' He'll show you where you go. Rafik, you'll go with Bombalurina ('Were you Whittington's friend?'). Everyone else, your lines are the same."

Pouncival yawned and rolled his eyes at Electra. "This is taking _way_ too long," he whispered.

"Hey man, if you have a problem, you could always leave," Munkustrap left his official manner for a moment. Pouncival let out a nervous giggle and shook his head. "Anyway, if there are no more interruptions…As is custom, the choreography has changed a little this year. Victoria, Jellylorum, Skimbleshanks Jemima, Electra, Tumblebrutus, Bombalurina, Mistoffelees, Demeter, and I know it, so we'll be happy to teach anyone who needs to learn. However, everyone will still come in the same way you did last year."

Plato raised his hand. "Would it be all right to tell you that I'm confused past the point of clarification?" Munkustrap glared at the tom.

"It's very simple, just let me explain…" A group sigh ran through the Junkyard, accompanied by a mass rolling of eyes.


	29. Chapter 28:Jellicle Songs For Jellicle C

Chapter 28: Jellicle Songs For Jellicle Cats

Rafik and Bombalurina dispersed to the edge of the crowd. "So," Rafik began lazily. "Who will you be dancing with at the Ball?"

"I dunno," Bombalurina said, still flirtatious. "Whoever asks, I suppose."

"Well, I guess I'm asking," Rafik winked. Bombalurina grinned. _Whatever Bomba wants, Bomba gets_. She thought.

"Well," she purred back, placing a paw on his shoulder, "I guess I'm dancing."

*~*~*

Demeter placed a paw over her mouth and giggled as Munkustrap spoke with Plato, patiently. It was so ridiculous to listen to. "Munk," she interrupted after a moment. "Munk!"

"What?" The tabby looked up at her blankly.

"Too much. Just leave it. Plato will be better if you just leave him be; you aren't very clear." She patted his shoulder and led him away. "Time?" She asked as she put her arms around him and made him start to dance with her.

"Fifteen minutes. Should we get into place?"

"Not yet, love." Demi rested her head wearily on Munkustrap's shoulder and watched as Plato threw his arms skyward in frustration as he stormed over to Persephone and began complaining. Persephone giggled and patted him on the shoulder. Then she began talking very slowly to him and pointing around at the different Cats. "Wow, I have such a wonderful daughter." She held onto Munkustrap a little tighter so he wouldn't think she meant to exclude him from that.

"I think that's pretty fair to say," Munku agreed as they spun and he saw Persephone.

"Is it bad that I'm so tired already?" Demi asked, yawning. "You think I'll droop in the middle of this thing tonight?"

"Excuse me," Munkustrap said in a very affronted, pompous voice, "but I cannot let you call the most important event on the Jellicle social calendar 'this thing'. And no, I think you'll be find. You're in your prime; you're meant to stay up to all hours of the night."

"Munk, was that last remark supposed to have hidden implications?" Demeter asked him suspiciously.

"No," Munkustrap said innocently. "Well, not intentionally, but now that you mention it…"

"Oh, shut it." Demeter giggled. "C'mon, you should be in place." She stepped back from him and looked him up and down. She brushed dust from his shoulder and nodded approvingly. "You look good."

"Why, thank you," Munku beamed. "And you look lovely, as usual. Go get Seph. Good luck. I guess I'll really only see you after Jellicle Songs, The Naming, and Jemima's solo."

"Yes sir, I'm off to pull my daughter away from lover boy." Demi winked at _her_ lover.

"Now you mention it…that is a pretty good name for ol' Plato." Munkustrap walked back towards the tire. "He's had two queens in a year. That's pretty good." As usual, Demeter rolled her eyes at him.

*~*~*

Victoria pulled away from Jemima, who had been chatting with her. "Listen, I should go. Good luck in your solo this year. You'll to fine, it's not that hard."

Jemima smiled anxiously. "Well, since that came from someone who performed it last time, I'll accept that consolation. Oh, I can't wait!" Mima hugged Victoria then began to dance backwards. "Okay, I'll see you later! Good luck to you too!" Victoria pushed her lips into a smile while Jemima watched her, then dropped it quickly. She felt a coat of despair drop on her shoulders. She didn't have a date, and that was important to her. She made a quick list of the singles this evening. Old Deuteronomy, yeah right; Gus, how?; Jellylorum, well, it was possible; Coricopat, he still had a chance because of; Mollieta, strange, she's a pretty queen; Exotica, she hadn't been there that week; Mistoffelees…; and her, Vicky.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Jellylorum and Mollieta grinning excitedly at her. "We should get ready, dear," Jellylorum patted her on the shoulder. She seemed understanding, and Victoria didn't like that.

She swallowed and nodded. "All right. I'll be there in a second." She took a deep breath as Jenny and Molli made their way to the 'wings' of the Junkyard. Then she followed.

*~*~*

Electra grabbed at Pouncival's paw and dragged him to her spot. "C'mon you, we need to get ready," she giggled. Pouncival laughed to as she pushed him forward into the shadows.

Etcetera heard a small scream and a giggle from Electra as she climbed onto the oven. She rolled her eyes to Ademetus as he climbed after her. "Those two. They're a good couple." _Lovebirds_, she added mentally. "I'm really glad they left the trapeze part in this year. I really like that part. You don't mind, do you?"

"Nah, I just get a little worried about catching you. What if I miss?" Ademetus shrugged.

"Oh well, it won't matter. It'd be a laugh, I'd say. I'm only sad that I don't get to be in that part when you all sing 'The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity'. I like that part when you're all standing around the tire in kind of a triangular arrangement. I come out when we start again on the 'Jellicles can and Jellicles do'." Etcetera sighed.

"Well, take it up with Munkustrap next year. I don' t see why you couldn't do it. I rush over there after I finish catching you the second time. You'd just have to catch your breath and come over too."

Meanwhile, Tantomile squeezed Tugger's paw and followed after her brother. "See you later!"

"Bye, Mila!" Tantomile giggled. A new nickname!

"Hey, Tanti, you wanna hurry? We're about to start," Coricopat complained, paws on his hips.

Grizabella smiled at Plato. "You're with me then. Well, c'mon." Persephone shot a worried glance at the pair as Grizabella started to lead him behind the wagon wheel, where she'd been last year. She suddenly stopped short and turned around. "Oh, I actually don't know where to go."

Plato nodded. "Demeter!" He called "Hey Dem, can you help us."

Demeter looked up at him and nodded. "You want to know where you need to go." She grinned, approaching them.

"How did you guess?" Grizabella asked.

"Everyone's been asking me," Demi laughed. "Okay, let's see…you guys need to go…" She thought for a moment, her eyes closed. "Yeah, Grizi, you two are still back in your spot from last year. You'll come out like this." Demeter showed them a step similar to the one that Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer did to open their dance. Grizabella nodded as she moved on while Plato shot Demeter the thumbs up.

Demeter led Persephone to the drainpipe. "Okay, my darling, black shadow, we're here in the drainpipe. We're going to come out eighth, after Tugger. It's like last year, though you weren't here. Anyway, it's simple, just follow me. We sing after Munkustrap, second. And remember, the line is 'Can you see in the dark?'" Demeter sang the last bit, making Seph smile. Her mother had such a nice voice.

"Sure, course I can!" Demeter ruffled Seph's headfur, a gesture that Persephone repeated on her mother. Demeter laughed and then jumped.

"Oh gosh, we need to get in here. We're starting!" Demeter ducked in after Persephone, curling up at the rim so she could easily get out. "Five, four." The Junkyard was empty by now. "Three," Demeter whispered to her daughter. "Two…one. And there he is!"

*~*~*

Munkustrap slid across the car trunk, this time on his feet instead of his knees. Cassandra slithered out on stage and _developed_* her leg into the air while reaching out to Munkustrap with her paw. In front of Demeter and Persephone, Skimbleshanks jumped down, past Asparagus, from the drainpipe, sniffing the air. Pouncival jumped out of the shadows where Electra usually came from instead of from 'his chair'. From the side of the Junkyard, Coricopat and Tantomile dragged themselves along the Junkyard floor until they reached their spot. Electra jumped out, next to Pouncival, and sat on the ground beneath him, staring challengingly ahead. Demeter nudged Persephone as Tugger jumped down from the brass bars of a bed and they ran into the middle of the Junkyard. Persephone took her queue and running after her mother, gracefully. Demeter posed with her hip sticking out and resting her head on her paw. Persephone slid underneath her and rested _her_ head on her paw while taking the other paw and almost _smoothing _the air above the ground as if it were a blanket.

And then the first lyrics of the night echoed through the Junkyard. Munkustrap stretched his torso down to the ground, with his back still flat, and as he sang he extended a paw into the semi-darkness. "Are you blind when you're born?"

Demeter placed her paws on Persephone's shoulders as a signal. "Can you see in the dark?" They chorused, each voice seeming to complete the other.

"Can you look at a king?" Skimbleshanks's Scottish accent couldn't actually be head very well in this line.

"Would you sit on his throne?" Asparagus's voice sounded regal. Cadmus almost managed it, but sounded a little shy as well.

"Can you say of your bite that it's worse then your bark?"

"Are you cock of the walk," Alonzo began, prancing into the Junkyard in front of Cassandra.

"When you're walking alone?" Grizabella and Plato did their entrance step while singing together. Grizabella ended up in a kneeling position while Plato leaned over her. And then they were all up and dancing. The Cats who had been their last year were very comfortable with the choreography since it was very similar to that of the last Ball.

Persephone did her best to follow along in the dance as they all sang. "Because Jellicles are and Jellicles do. Jellicles do and Jellicles would. Jellicles would and Jellicles can. Jellicles can and Jellicles do." Behind them, Alonzo, Regina, and Jellylorum slipped into the Junkyard to sing the last line.

"When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?" Jellylorum and Regina jumped on the tire at the word 'fall'. The only difference was the Regi did a back flip.

"Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?" Coricopat sang as he and Tantomile arched their backs.

"Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?" Sang Jemima, guiltily, as she entered the Yard.

Old Deuteronomy wasn't there yet, so they all sang together. "Do you know how to go to the Heaviside Layer?" And then they were dancing together again. "Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do. Jellicles do and Jellicles can. Jellicles can and Jellicles do. Jellicles do and Jellicles can. Jellicles can and Jellicles do."

"Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?" Tantomile did her usual 'broomstick' step, accompanied by Coricopat.

"Familiar with candle," Mollieta, Jenny, and Victoria began the line about excommunication while Alonzo watched the way their bodies twisted through the dance step.

"with book and with bell?" Pouncival and Electra harmonized together, just like a good Jellicle couple should.

Bombalurina was there, with her usual swagger, followed by Rafik. "Were you Whittington's friend?" As they sang, Rafik wrapped his arms around Bombalurina and they rubbed heads. Choreographed by Demeter and Munkustrap in a state of being reunited, everything was a little more romantic this year.

"The Pied Piper's assistant?" Mistoffelees question was sung with a little less feeling this year. His dancing, while powerful, didn't hold all of its usual energy.

"Have you been an alumnus of heaven and hell," Tumblebrutus's deep voice made Jemima smile. It wasn't as deep as that, but he liked to sing it that way. He tumbled out into the middle of the Junkyard, almost knocking Cassandra over.

"Are you mean like a minx?"

"Are you lean like a lynx?" Rumpelteazer and Mungojerrie sounded as jaunty and mischievous as they had last year. Mungojerrie sported a wide grin from having gotten the sound and lights to work again. Persephone remembered the way Munkustrap had messed up the line when she first came to the Jellicles.

"Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?" Ademetus came out with Etcetera this year to sing atop the oven. Etcetera lifted her leg to rest on his shoulder and flexed it while they worked through a complex arm pattern.

"Were you there when the Pharaohs commissioned the sphinx?" Cassandra stretched her upper body backwards and letting the full moon catch her eyes once more.

"If you were and you are, you're a Jellicle Cat!" Again, they were up and dancing all together. Persephone liked the feeling of unity it gave her. Electra just like moving, dancing. Jemima loved to be stretching her voice, trying to hit notes higher then anyone else in the Tribe. Etcetera took a deep breath and tried to calm her excitement and nerves. Ademetus, to his horror, found his palms sweating. What if Etcetera slipped from his grasp? Before either of them knew it, it was their turn and the others were singing different lyrics. "We can dive through the air like a flying trapeze."

Ademetus pushed Etcetera out through the air. She swung on the trapeze, this year managing a flip after getting her body to swing up vertically for a moment. She swung back and was caught by Ademetus. One down. The next line began. "We can turn double somersaults," and Etcetera found herself hurtling through the air again. She managed another flip, but felt herself going faster then before. Her stomach was knotting up as she approached Ademetus. He reached out and tried to snag her around the waist, but his slippery paws missed. She swung out once more, after hitting a large barrel and getting propelled the other way. Instead of panicking, which was her instinct, she waited until she was low enough before dropping into the midst of the Cats. There was one good thing, she'd get to sing with them "The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity."

*~*~*

Jemima didn't even see Etcetera's slip. She was too busy preparing for her first _almost_ solo of the night. Last year, Victoria had been the featured queen, the debutant of the Ball. This year, it was Jemima's turn. It was her turn to officially exit kitten hood. As all of her friends began to sing, "We can run up a wall, we can swing through the trees," Jemima turned to Munkustrap and was lifted up onto his shoulders. They spun around and she was put down, sliding backwards into the splits. Then she was up again, singing with the others.

After spending all time before that awaiting that first moment, Jemima felt the rest of the song go by quickly. Soon, Ademetus had joined them and they were in a pyramid like formation singing, "Can you sing at the same time in more than one key," then, "The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity." Then the pace picked up again and they began on "Practical Cats, dramatical Cats," and so forth. Before she knew it, all dancing had stopped as the usual Naming of Cats began. Her solo approached.

_*Dance term. See Jemima during _Old Deuteronomy_ while she's yawning and stretching her leg into the air._


	30. Chapter 29: Magic Works

Chapter 29: Magic Works

Victoria slunk away after The Naming of Cats, as was custom. Jemima was in the middle of the Junkyard, reverently staring up at the moon. The tall, white queen watched the petite, calico one as she began to lift her leg into a back _attitude_. The choreography was always the same, part of the ancient tradition just like The Coupling Dance that Victoria and Plato did to declare themselves as the Jellicle Couple of that year. It was usually the featured queen who was part of the couple. In other words, this year it was Jemima's turn; she hoped that Tumblebrutus was interested in it.

She pushed all of the distracting thoughts from her mind and concentrated on her _promenade_ as she brought her leg back in front of her. She felt her instep wobble and tried to stable herself by squeezing the muscles in her inner thighs. She extended her leg in front of her and kneaded her claws into her ankle. Then she brought her leg back into her knee and stretched it out so it was almost beside her head. Then Jemima bit her lip. Slowly, she rose up into a _releve_, onto the ball of her foot. The dark calico tried to hold her leg up for a few seconds, but it came down a little too soon. She tried to catch up with the music by sliding very slowly into the splits.

*~*~*

Tumblebrutus watched Jemima from the drainpipe. She slid to the splits and then extended her arms upward to the sky. She seemed to be soaked in moonlight, bathing and playing in the heavenly beams. He watched, entranced, as the moonlight softly caressed her fur, her paws, her face, her smile. She moved through the dance smoothly and gracefully. The dark calico clawed the air then moved to her back where she flicked her raised legs through the air, still engulfed in moonlight. As Jemima pulled her torso up and looked outward, Tumblebrutus ran to her. He opened his arms as if to throw wide a door. As he did this, Mima unfolded her body so that she was in a U shape. He ran his paws along her curved side. Then he raised his arms again to the Jellicle Junkyard. The moon seemed to brighten and the Cats reappeared as he began to sing.

"Jellicle Cats come out tonight. Jellicle Cats come one, come all." While he sang this, Jemima stood and they began to dance together. She was comfortable with the choreography, having practiced it for months. Brutus, on the other hand, felt a little less strong with the steps. Jemima had known that she would be appearing in this role for a while. Her date for the Ball was supposed to be the Cat dancing opposite her, so he had only had the few days after he'd asked her to work on the dance. Mistoffelees hadn't been a very enthusiastic teacher after he and Electra had a parting of the ways. Still, Tumblebrutus did his best to make Jemima look as good and creditable as Victoria had last year. He didn't want her to have an idiot of a date.

Even through his extreme concentration, his thoughts of jubilation easily pushed through. He only hoped that his fortune to be Jemima's date would last. For example, last year Victoria had arranged to go with Mistoffelees. They danced together in the Invitation and managed to stick pretty close; but when it came time for the Coupling Dance, it was Plato, not Misto, who made it to Victoria first. Some of the Jellicles told Brutus that it was only because Electra had seduced the magician. Others assured him that it was magic that had drawn Plato and Victoria together. Maybe they just weren't meant to be. "The Jellicle Moon is shinning bright. Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball." And the duet was over.

*~*~*

Munkustrap stepped into his suit of authority for the end of the Invitation of the Jellicle Ball. He loved acting out this part. As 'his' Tribe formed behind him, he began to speak with great dignity. "Jellicle Cats meet once a year at the Jellicle Ball where we all rejoice. And the Jellicle Leader will soon appear to make what is called the Jellicle choice. When Old Deuteronomy, just before dawn through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife, announces the cat who can now be reborn and come back to a different Jellicle life." Munkustrap stepped out of the formation and lifted his paw to the sky. "For waiting up there is the Heaviside Layer with wonders one Jellicle only will see. And Jellicles ask because Jellicles dare, 'Who will it be? Who will it be?'" Munkustrap raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes. He didn't know how regal and official he looked. He was inwardly trying not to laugh, biting his lip to prevent it.

The lighting in the Junkyard, designed and setup by Mungojerrie, changed and so did the music. Munkustrap turned to greet his friends. Electra, the shortest so right next to him, was first. She smiled widely at him and hugged him. He was surprised, but tried to return it. "Great acting," she giggled. Then she whirled around and poked Pouncival in the ribs. He had been talking to Tumblebrutus, but grinned and changed his focus to Electra. "You stepped on my tail during Jellicle Songs," she pouted.

"Oh, good. It isn't a tail that's worth bothering to avoid." She scowled and smacked him. Then she smiled widely and flung her arms around him. "Oh, aren't you Miss. Huggy today," Pouncival gasped, trying to laugh, but not having enough air to do so. Munkustrap smiled at the couple. He was sure that they were going to make it together for a while. Skimbleshanks bowed to him, a bow which Munku returned. Jemima pawed at his shoulder and he beamed to her while bestowing a one armed hug.

"Great solo, Mima. You did wonderfully and you did a good job of catching up with the music when you got ahead." Mima shrugged bashfully and twitched her tail with pleasure.

"Aww, thanks Munk." Then she ran over to Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, and Electra and began to talk rapidly. Cassandra and Alonzo were on their way to him and so the Jellicle Protector nodded to Jellylorum and stepped toward them.

*~*~*

Meanwhile, Victoria sulked back in the back of the crowd of Jellicles. She smiled weakly to Cadmus and Rumpelteazer, then sat on the edge of the tire. She could tell that the Tribe was obviously going to talk amongst themselves for a while. And why shouldn't they? It was a celebration and Deuteronomy wasn't there yet. They had all the time in the world. She didn't care, except that she had no one to talk to and didn't really want to anyway. Ho hum.

*~*~*

Coricopat took a deep breath and nodded to himself. He approached the newcomer calico. "Hullo, Mollieta, isn't it?"

"Yes," she smiled. "And you're Coricopat."

"Uh-huh." _Smooth and winning, but not too eager. "_So, does it seem to you that we're the only two without dates?"

"Yeah," Molli sighed, wistfully gazing at Rafik and Bombalurina. "It doesn't seem fair."

"Well, I suppose, if you wanted, we could dance together." Coricopat felt that his palms sweating. What if she said no? He didn't want another year of being Coricopat, the nerdy tom without a date.

Molli's eyes widened. "What, you and me?" She paused. Then grinned. "Well, I suppose that would work. We do seem to be the only ones who would be off the dance floor when it comes to something with partners." She didn't tell Corico that she heard his sigh of relief.

*~*~*

Mistoffelees was also in the back of the crowd at the moment. His lip was about to bleed from having been bitten many times. He slowly edged toward the white queen. Slowly. Slowly. Step. By. Step. He was nearly there, then he turned away quickly. He couldn't do it. It was too embarrassing. He'd have to come up with another way to talk to her…That gave him an idea. Quickly, before there was another song, he ran to the empty part of the Junkyard where the stereo was. Mungojerrie had snitched it and a pile of CDs from a number of humans in Victoria Grove. Because of this, he had quite a variety of musical numbers. Mistoffelees began to flip through them, squinting at the song titles. He was so happy that he had magical powers and lived with humans. Because of this, he had learned to read.

*~*~*

Victoria noticed that Mistoffelees began to approach her, then shied away. Maybe he was regretting not asking her. _Like that's very likely, _she thought with contempt. She leaned backwards a little, putting her weight all in her front paws. She watched the activity in the Junkyard. Demeter hurried to Munkustrap to kiss him on the cheek and brush the fur above his eyes. Victoria's heart yearned, her eyes stung at the feeling and romance Demeter put into her touch.

Blinking rapidly, she turned her face to a different group of Jellicles. Electra and Pouncival. There was no way she would sit here watching them flirt and tease each other. Jemima and Tumblebrutus. They gazed happily into each other's eyes, paws entwined. No. Bombalurina and Rafik. Another pair of flirting/teasing Cats. They wouldn't do. Mungojerrie and…where was Grizabella? It was Mistoffelees whispering in his ear. Grizabella stood close behind, chatting earnestly with Exotica. Mistoffelees was holding up a silver disk and Jerrie was nodding slowly, a smile spreading across his face. What was up with that?

But there was no time for the white queen to ponder the oddities for the music suddenly started up again. Everyone started and jumped up or rushed out of the center of Junkyard. Victoria herself hopped down and brushed her fur off. She looked around to see who would appear for the first feature dance.

She wasn't surprised to see that it was Jellylorum who appeared in the spotlight that Mungojerrie had rigged up. Demeter and Jennyanydots formed a triangle with her and began to sing. Victoria moved to the side of the Junkyard and watched sitting next to the oven.

*~*~*

With Mungojerrie's permission, Misto was eager to start on his plan right away. He didn't stop to listen to Demeter, Jenny, and Jelly's song about Munkustrap the '_Poor orphan Cat with no where to go.'_ Instead, he hurried back to the CD player. He looked at the box his CD had come out of and pulled out a folded sheet of glossy paper. Lyrics. He skimmed through the songs trying to find the one he wanted. There it was, just at the bottom. Misto began to read through the lines, trying to memorize them, etch them in his brain. It was difficult. He hadn't heard this song yet and standing right next to the speakers, Jelly's song kept blasting through his brain, making it almost impossible to learn this thing. He tried to focus on his words, but the other song kept drilling it's way in.

"Damn this," he muttered, collapsing on the ground. Without actually speaking, he began to mouth his lines. _And dance the final dance. This is your final chance To hold the one you love. You know you've waited long enough… _

*~*~*

Mungojerrie rushed to Munkustrap while Jelly, Jenny, and Demi finished their song, given much applause and laughter. He whispered into the tabby's ear, "Munk, we have an impromptu performance from Misto. He wants to go after Tugger. He's getting ready now."

Munku looked a little confused, but replied, "Erm…okay. That's fine."

"It's gonna be good, that's all I can say," Jerrie grinned. Munku nodded slowly, unsure what was really happening. There wasn't much time to think though, for just as he hurried to kiss Demi, hug Jelly, and clap Jenny on the back, Tugger's 'theme music' began to blare and the tiger appeared. He had insisted to Munkustrap and Demeter that his dance was left in this year's Ball.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious Cat._" _The Junkyard chorused the well known line with great gusto.

"If you offer me pheasant, I'd rather have grouse," was Tugger's usual defiant reply. Instantly, Jemima, Electra, Etcetera, and Regina swarmed to the Cat. This year, however, it was Regi who was the most enthusiastic. Mima and Lecta were quite satisfied with the toms they had. Etcy was excited, but not quite as much as she'd been last year. Plato, Tumblebrutus, Ademetus, and Pouncival were still quite intrigued by the way Tugger could move and seduce the queens. They watched his every motion, trying to learn and imitate.

*~*~*

Mistoffelees concentrated and the small ball of blue magic grew in his paw. He focused on it and it changed to yellow. He smiled and waved his other paw over the ball. The magic dispersed, becoming sparks that danced through the air. Good. He was warmed up. He could perform his piece. Misto waited until Tugger had finished shaking his mane about. Once the song had ended, he slipped back into the Junkyard, passed by Mungojerrie, going to change the CD.

The slow music began and the floor cleared. The lights dimmed and a spotlight fell on the tuxedo tom. The Cats settled themselves around the edges of the center space of the Junkyard. He glanced around quickly. There was Electra and Pouncival. Jemima and Tumblebrutus. Etcetera and Ademetus. Rafik and Bombalurina. Victoria, all alone next to the stove. He gathered his courage and began to speak softly.

"This one's going out to all the lovers out there. Hold each other close and keep each other warm." He glanced at Demeter and Munkustrap, noticing that Munk did pull Demi a little closer. He began to sing.

"And dance your final dance.

This is your final chance

To hold the one you love.

You know you've waited long enough." His eyes stayed lowered at first, but he finally found courage to glance into Victoria's eyes. They were wide, surprised to be met.

"So, believe that magic works," at this he swirled his paw through the air, creating a dazzling glow of white lights. Electra began to clap, but clasped her hands together.

"Don't be afraid of being hurt.

Don't let this magic die,

The answer's there, oh just look in her eyes." Again, he made eye contact with the white queen. Then he shifted his gaze to the other Cats so not to be obvious.

"And make your final move." He smiled at Tugger as if to say _'Settle down, buddy."_

"Don't be scared, she wants you to.

Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave.

Don't let this moment slip away." He shook his head, walking slowly around. Again he glanced at Victoria. She looked intrigued.

"So believe that magic works." He rubbed his paws together and threw them upward. Deep blue sparks rained down on the entire Junkyard. Etcetera gasped and lifted her paws to them. Plato wrinkled his nose and brushed some off of his coat.

"Don't be afraid, afraid of being hurt." He aimed this line at Cadmus, nervously avoiding the magic. Rumpelteazer noticed and grabbed his paw, stroking it soothingly. She whispered something in his ear and he calmed. Misto went on.

"No don't let this magic die

Oh the answer's there, yeah just look in her eyes.

And don't believe that magic can die.

No, no, notice magic can't die.

So dance your final dance.

'Cause this is your final chance." He dropped his head to his chest and the spotlight went out.

There was silence for a moment, but then all of the Cats stood and clapped loudly. Someone began to cheer. Everyone seemed to be yelling, or clapping, or stomping the ground. Everyone was making noise of some kind. Everyone except Victoria.

_Hello all (what all there is). A note. I want to identify the song the Misto sang to Jellicles. It was _Magic Works_ from the _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ soundtrack. The artists are Jason Buckle, Steve Claydon, Jarvis Cocker, Johnny Greenwood, Steve Markey, and Phil Selway. I had a lot of trouble choosing the song, but eventually I opted for the one more about getting love started again rather then the (beautiful) one about a break up. This way Misto could add his special effects. Still, I found a way to work in the other lovely song. You'll notice it in the last chapter, probably. I'll let you know. Still, Magic Works is a nice song, so check it out! _

_And I apologize for the delay in updating. It was a kind of comedy of errors. You see,… Well, maybe I shouldn't go into it, but it involved food poisoning, a dance performance, another dance performance, etc. Life interferes. Hope I won't be so long next time._

_Thanx! _

_Love, EJ11_


	31. Chapter 30: Working Things Out

Chapter 30: Working Things Out

Victoria had settled down, leaning into the side of the stove. She wasn't sure what she had expected Misto to sing. Maybe another song about how great his magical talents were. Maybe a plea for Electra to come back to him. And why not? Date stealing was a traditional part of the Jellicle Ball as Victoria knew quite well. She was quite surprised by the slow start to the song. That wasn't Mistoffelees's usual style. Then he began to sing. The song was beautiful and terribly moving. But the tears didn't begin to trickle down Victoria's white cheeks until Mistoffelees eyes met hers during those perfect moments.

"You know you've waited long enough…" Victoria was shocked to receive eye contact from the tuxedo tom, but wasn't unhappy. Still, it didn't mean much, she decided, for he moved his gaze to the other Jellicles. It wasn't until the second time that she really believed…"The answer's there, oh just look in her eyes." Even when his eyes darted away, Victoria didn't care. She knew what that lingering gaze must have meant. She knew what he must be feeling. She knew too that he was shy and wouldn't want to display his preference for her until he found that his emotions were returned.

The other Cats leapt to their feet and cheered when Mistoffelees finished. Victoria stayed motionless, teardrops dripping down her nose. The rest of the Tribe surrounded Misto, yelling congratulations. "That was brilliant, mate!" Pouncival punched him in the shoulder. "I didn't know you could sing like that!"

"Ooh! I loved your magical tricks!" Etcetera gushed. Electra just smiled, a little shy. They still hadn't really made up. Jemima hugged him. Tumblebrutus patted him on the back.

Jenny's mouth was open. "I knew there was a reason we regarded you as our son," she said, squeezing him tightly. Skimbleshanks nodded, impressed.

Mistoffelees returned the compliments with thanks and waited for the crowd to disperse a little. Eventually, everyone sat down again, talking eagerly with each other, mainly of Misto's voice talent. Mistoffelees didn't move once he was free from the mob. His eyes were fixed on Victoria. She glanced up at him, then turned away, tears still streaming down her fur.

Plato and Tumblebrutus, sitting next to each other began to whisper. "Is he gonna do it?" Pouncival asked, sitting down beside them.

"Maybe," Plato hissed back, watching Misto.

He walked slowly toward her, ignoring everything around him. There was Mungojerrie's beam of delight as he re-entered the Junkyard Tumblebrutus nudged Pouncival and pointing to Mistoffelees, "Look, he's doing it, he's doing it!" Electra smiling happily as Misto knelt by the white queen. "Victoria," he murmured. "Wha-What did you think?"

She began to sob. "Oh, Heaviside," she moaned, dabbing at her eyes with her paws. She covered her mouth with one paw, trying to drown out her sobs. "Oh, Misto, that was…beautiful!" Her voice was almost a whisper, but shrill and anxious.

"So, do you think you would dance with me again this year?" He asked nervously. If she said no…She laughed softly after a moment. Biting her lip to prevent unnecessary wailing, Victoria nodded silently and threw her arms around Mistoffelees's neck. Her face shinned as it had when she accepted Grizabella the year before. Mistoffelees grinned. All was not lost. All was gained. Almost. Nearby, Electra clasped her paws together. Crying silently, Lecta beamed at the couple. _It's about time,_ she thought.

*~*~*

After Grizabella sang a song about rebirth, though not revealing the secrets of the Heaviside Layer, the Junkyard was filled with apprehension. Bustopher Jones. Rumpelteazer glanced around. It had been some time since she'd seen the old tom and she quite looked forward to it. Last year, she and Jerrie had nipped out for a quick burglary. "What's going on? What are we waiting for?" Cadmus asked her, excitedly.

"Bustopher Jones," she replied cheerfully. "He's a quite respectable Ca' livin' on St. James Street. 'e comes to give us a lecture on many things. Cabbages an' kings." Teazer frowned. "Hmm. I dunno where I go' tha' one. Maybe Jerrie an' I 'ave been spending too much toime with 'umans."

"You have owners?" Cadmus asked, a little surprised. A wild pair like Rumpelteazer and Mungojerrie living in a home?

"Oh yeah," Teazer rolled her eyes. "Bu' we don' spend much time wif 'em. Mos'ly the othahs from the Grove. Ya know, with our occupation it's 'ard not to be 'round 'em."

"Your occupation…?" Cadmus's eyes widened. "Teaze, are you two…_thieves?_"

Rumpelteazer grinned and her eyes sparkled. "Well, tha' could be one way of puttin' it." She frowned as he moved away slightly. "Wha, wha's wrong?"

Cadmus looked a little uncomfortable. "I-I've never met a thief before."

"Don' you loike it? Is it bad?" Rumpelteazer asked, her face crumpled in concern.

"No, I suppose not…" Cadmus said slowly. "It's just, well, I've never done anything like that. I've always considered stealing to be _wrong_. Against my moral beliefs. Don't you think of it that way?" Rumpelteazer bit her lower lip.

"No," she said in a very soft voice. "It's jus' wha' we did. Do." She looked down at her paws. "Do you hate me for it?"

"I dunno," he replied softly, staring out into the Junkyard. "I like you a lot, Teazer, but…stealing…I just don't know if I can work past this. Can you understand that?" Rumpelteazer's eyes never left her paws. She didn't quite understand what was wrong, but she nodded. She stood up. She did know that Cadmus was telling her that he didn't want to see her again. Because of the stealing. Teazer had no idea what to do about it. She couldn't stop stealing; it was what she did, part of her life.

"Well, I suppose I'll see ya 'round lata'." She began to walk away, dejectedly. _Out Teazer,_ she thought.

*~*~*

Persephone and Regina sat together, eagerly watching to see what would come next. Tantomile climbed on top of the trunk and looked around at her fellows. She sat and crossed her legs out in front of her. "Bustopher Jones," she began in a soft, almost crooning voice. "Is not skin and bones," she continued.

"In fact, he's remarkably fat," Cassandra sang while stepping next to Victoria. Tanti slid down to join them on the floor.

Victoria, pleased at her chance to sing a solo part, stepped into the middle of the stage, commanding the attention to change to herself. She continued with Tantomile's jazzier version of the melody. "He doesn't haunt pubs."

"He has eight or nine clubs," Tantomile added.

"For he's the St. James' street Cat!" They all finished, waving to Bustopher.

"He's the Cat we all greet as he walks down the street in his coat of fastidious black," Tantomile went on, sounding quite proud.

"No common place mousers have such well cut trousers," Cassandra beamed.

"Or such an impeccable back!" Victoria added.

"In the hall of St. James is the smartest of names is the name of this Brummell of Cats!" Tantomile trilled

"And we're, all of us, proud to be nodded bowed to by Bustopher Jones in white spats!"

"In the hall of St. James is the smartest of names is the name of this Brummell of Cats, and we're, all of us, proud to be nodded or bowed to by Bustopher Jones in white spats!" The toms chorused as they greeted the tuxedo tom. They gave him his usual seat on the top hat. He accepted the throne eagerly and began his annual lesson.

"My visits are occasional to the _Senior Educational _and it is against the rules for any one cat to belong both to that and the _Joint Superior Schools. _For a similar reason, when game is in season I'm found, not at _Fox's_, but _Blimp's. _I am frequently seen at the gay _Stage and Screen _which is famous for winkles and shrimps. In the season of venison I give my Benison to the _Pothunter's_ succulent bones. And just before noon's not a moment too soon to drop in for a drink at the _Drones. _When I'm seen in a hurry there's probably curry at the _Siamese_ or at the _Glutton. _If look full of gloom then  
I've lunched at the _Tomb _on cabbage, rice pudding and mutton!"

As usual, no one except the older cats really listened. Everyone else was anticipating his departure. The only ones putting much feeling into their song were Victoria, her face glowing with rapture, Cassandra, transitioning from note to note in a smooth jazzy style, and Tantomile, singing the highest part of the trio.

*~*~*

Bustopher left after his song was over. He didn't like to stay since he knew that this particular party could get quite wild. The younger Cats were relieved when he left. He liked to flirt a little with the older queens, but Bustopher was quite aware that most of the Cats there liked to do more then flirting. Now they could really start to party. Mungojerrie snuck onto the stage, followed by a spotlight. He glanced around for his sister, but didn't see her.

"Well," he laughed, "at least tha' ol' coot's gone!" There was a ripple of laughter from his audience, but he didn't feel much enthusiasm from them. _You're par' of a duo,_ he told himself. _It isn't the same withou' Teazah. _"Anywho, 'as anyone seen that skulking sistah o' mine?

"She's over here!" Etcetera called to him, pushing an unhappy looking Teazer into the light.

"C'mon, Teaze," Jerrie encouraged.

"Teazer! Teazer! Teazer!" Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Plato yelled.

Grumpily, Teazer stepped next to her brother. He grinned and began with his attention catcher, not that he needed it. "I know i's no' much, bu' i's the bes' I can do." He sang soulfully to his crowd. "My gift is my song, an' this one's fuh you!" Jerrie yelled the last word and pointed to Grizabella. He flashed a mischievous smile accompanied with an enthusiastic nod. "So, tell me, Zoti," he purred to the dark queen. "What would ya' loike us to perform for ya' tonigh'?"

Excotica smiled shyly, happy to be asked. "What about the usual?"

Jerrie made a great show of rolling his eyes. "No! You lo' don' wan' tha' again!"

"Yes!" The Jellicles cheered.

Mungojerrie grinned and bowed deeply. "Well, if my publi' wishes. Milady?" he asked, extending his paw to his sister. Teazer managed a feeble smile. She really did not want to do this. It was exactly the thing that she didn't want to have Cadmus watch. Their song about crime. Still, Jerrie has the crowd's favor, she couldn't make them change their minds. _They wouldn't make me do this if they knew,_ she thought. _But they're just wanting a good party_.


	32. Chapter 31: Now What?

Chapter 31: Now What?

Grudgingly, Rumpelteazer went through her part of the dance, singing halfheartedly. She was sure that someone would notice her disgruntled performance, insist that she sit to rest. She tried her best to look ill, hoping one of the matrons would be concerned for her well-being. In truth, she did feel sick, but it wasn't something that could be cured by lying down. Finally, the dance was over, with a minimal amount of effort on her part. After the last "And there's nothing at all to be done about that!", she ran to the side of the Junkyard where Jerrie had his music set up. Teazer had just reached the secluded spot before the tears began streaming down her cheeks. She didn't try wiping them away, it just smudged her fur.

~*~*~

Etcetera murmured, "Be back in a mo" to Ademetus and moved over to sit by Cadmus. The tabby had his chin resting on his fist and a most confused expression on his face. He had not failed to notice Rumpelteazer's change in demeanor. His forehead was creased as he thought critically of his morals, his eyebrows lowered. Etcy wanted to hug him and pat him on the shoulder at his melancholy appearance, instead she plopped herself down beside him. "You know…" she began, a little softly, "you could go talk to her. She's over there."

Etcetera didn't know why the pair who had seemed so happy moments before had suddenly taken a parting of the ways. What was it that had shocked Cadmus so with his conversation with the calico? (Yes, Etcy had to admit to spying.) "Listen," she went on sharply as Cadmus turned away from her, "I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but it's nothing that can't be fixed by talking to her! Er…what is going on between the two of you?" Etcetera couldn't help herself. She was terribly curious!

Cadmus scowled at the young calico and looked back the ground. Around them, everyone was laughing and socializing. There were congratulations floating around for those who'd performed. "Why should I tell you that?" He asked bitterly as he stood. Etcetera bit her lip and shrugged. C'est la vie. She'd tried to help, but if he wanted to sulk that was his business. As much as she hated to see disappointed lovers, there was a party she had to participate in!

~*~*~

"Eh…Rumpelteazer?" The bright calico recognized the voice, but ignored it. She didn't want to speak to that tom right now. There was silence between the two of them as he approached her. Cadmus laid a hand on her shoulder and Rumpelteazer's back tensed. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I've been thinking about it all and it really doesn't matter to me what you are!"

Tears still flowed down the young thief's face. "Bu' you ma'e me feel for the firs' time tha' bein' a-a thief were 'orrible!" She turned her tortured face to him. "It's no' as if we're takin' things from those 'oo need 'em. I's no' as if I'm givin' myself to toms on the stree'." Cadmus blanched when she suggested this.

"Thank Heaviside," he sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "No, I know you wouldn't ever steal from anyone in great need of what they have. I know you're a wonderful, kind, and beautiful queen with an amazing sense of humor. Please don't let me spoil this evening for you. For me. For everyone. I've accepted your occupation, now can you accept me as your date again?"

Rumpelteazer considered for a moment before giving him a grin. "I'd love ta'…I thin'." They both laughed. "Now, le''s get out' there and join the fun befo'e we have to perform again!"

~*~*~

"Hey, can we have a group hug before Old D comes?" The cheeky voice belonged to Pouncival. Electra smacked him while everyone chuckled.

"Brat. Aren't I good enough to hug?" Pounce thought for a few long moments. As he opened his mouth to speak, Ele shook her head. "Never mind. I don't want to hear it!" Pouncival laughed and scooped the short queen into a tight hug.

"Hey, hey, do that to me. It looks sweet," Jemima tugged on Brutus's arm. He raised an eyebrow at her in an _Now why would I wanna do that?_ expression…Then he smiled and hugged her.

"Awww…Look at 'em. Little lovebirds," Bombalurina cooed, watching the two couples.

Rafik put his hands on his hips. "Don't look at me, babe." Bomba pouted and shoved him. He shrugged. "Just the way I roll."

"Oh c'mon!" Bomba insisted. "Just a little hug."

Rafik pursed his lips and studied her for a moment. "Okay, okay. A quick hug. That's all!" He pulled her into a small embrace and held her for a moment or two before letting go.

"There, that's better," Bombalurina smiled.

"Bloody romantic," Rafik mutter, flicking her between the eyes. She flicked him back, on the cheek. Her retorted by kissing her.

"For God's sake! Is romance all we can think about this evening?" Exotica asked, frowning at everyone.

"Er, yep!" Munkustrap replied, putting an arm around Demeter. Zoti stuck and tongue out at them and pouted.

"There isn't anyone left for the latecomer…"

"Ooh! Ooh! Pretty toms approaching at twelve o'clock!" Etcy reported gleefully.

"Hey!" Metus complained and Etcy patted his head.

"Really?" Zoti asked. "Oh, yeah. Wow…Think they're alley Cats?" Etcetera nodded and Exotica shrugged. "Well, you can't have everything, can you?"

Munkustrap looked up at this conversation and then got to his feet. He went up to the band of straggly Cats. "Uhm…Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah," the one in the front nodded. "We was lookin' for the Junkyar' we was told 'bout. There's some kinda par'y goin' on tha' we got asked to by a weir' lookin' bloke and a dark queen. This it?" Munkustrap shot Ademetus a sharp look. Ademetus, frowning at being called a 'weir' lookin' bloke', simply shrugged.

"Um…yes. This is the Junkyard where the Jellicle Ball's being held…" Munkustrap confirmed, a little unsure of the strange toms.

"Yeah, tha's it. Knew it 'ad some 'igh an' moighty kinda name." The apparent leader of the gang nodded. "So, can we join tha fun?"

Exotica came up and rested an arm on Munkustrap's tense shoulder. "Well, I don't mind if you do," she smiled coyly.

"Yeah, you're one a the ones 'oo invited us!" Exotica nodded and grinned at being remembered (and at not being called strange looking). "Well, I'm Karolek." He began pointing to the other four cats. "Tha' tabby in the back's me brotha', Gloster. The grey monstrosity's Tegan, the brown an' cream calico's Luc, an' he's Isidore." As the introductions were occurring, Regina and Jellylorum (the other single queens) rushed up behind Munkustrap.

"Um, yeah. I'm Munkustrap, the Jellicle Protector…" Munku trailed off as he just stared at the odd looking bunch. Jellylorum elbowed him. "Oh, this is Jellylorum, and Exotica, and Regina." A few other Cats came up and introduced themselves, welcoming their guests to the Ball.

Exotica claimed Karolek, pulling him away from the chattering crowd to talk to him alone. "You got a da'e for this thing?"

"Me?" She asked, putting a surprised face on. "No, of course not."

"Well, we could dance togetha if ya like," he told her. She grinned. Mission accomplished.

_Oh God, guys. I'm so sorry! So, so, so sorry! Even my reasons for not updating don't completely cover why I haven't updated! Remember? 1. Great Wall of China, 2. Surgery, 3. Three week summer intensive for dance. Ack! I've neglected you guys! How will you punish me? Please don't do it by not reviewing (though I deserve it…)! Hit me or something…Well, this is drawing to a close, but not just yet! I love you guys, you know that, right? The next update hopefully shouldn't take that long! (And will be longer!)_

_-Ele_


	33. Chapter 32: News of the Leader

_A/N: I'm sorry. It was all too happy. Too much predictable fluff. It's still fluffy, but…well. It's yours to discover._

Chapter 32: News of The Leader

Mistoffelees had ignored the newcomers and the commotion that they caused. He was concerned about the Jellicle Leader. Where was he? Usually, he would have arrived by now. Victoria was greeting the five alley toms, so Misto slipped out of the Junkyard without having to make excuses to her. On one side, the Jellicle Junkyard was lined by an alleyway that was the back of a row of shops. Dumpsters and boxes of junk to be collected made the small path cluttered and hard to get through. Once in that alley, Misto headed to the right, the direction that Deuteronomy came from. What could have held him up? _Not another stray_, he begged silently. Old D was always picking up wandering kittens and queens who were pathetic and mistreated.

Misto wound through the alley and it's clutter. He got stuck between two small dumpsters. Cursing under his breath, Mistoffelees used a charm to move one over a little so he could squeeze past. On the other side of the mini barricade there was a sight that took all the air from his lungs.

He had just found Old Deuteronomy. Dead.

~*~*~

There was one cat who saw Mistoffelees slipping away from the Ball. Electra didn't know what to do. The concerned look upon his face made her curious. And why would he leave the festivities? Still, she didn't want to ask him what he was doing, despite her slight interest. Ele hadn't made up with that tom (and had no intention to just yet).

But…what _was_ he up to? _Probably just some surprise for Vicky_, she thought with a scowl. She dropped her arm from Pouncival's shoulder. "Back in a second…" Lecta hurried across the Yard and ducked into the alleyway.

Misto was ahead of her. He used a bit of magic to get passed a tight spot. Electra waited until he was through to rush along and squeeze past the dumpsters herself. She expected to see the Magician rounding the corned, but instead he was crouched on the concrete. Ele nearly tripped over him. "Oh! Misto. I had no idea you were out here too…" The word faded on her lips as she saw what was sprawled across the alley. Her eyes widened with horror as she saw the blood matted on his chest…the strange angle of his neck. She backed away slowly. Mistoffelees didn't even look up at her.

Suddenly, the small tortoiseshell was panicked to move as quickly as she could. She shoved herself through the small gap in the dumpsters and sprinted back to the Junkyard.

~*~*~

Munkustrap was trying to overcome the strange and scruffy appearance of the alley cats when a kitten hurtled into him. It was Electra. Tears streaked her face when she gasped. "There! He's there! Out in the alley. It's Old Deuteronomy! Oh, please come now!" Munku's mind was all confusion. Out in the alley? Deuteronomy? What was he doing there? Why was this so urgent? Why was Electra crying? Oh God, was he hurt? Had he been attacked?

"Yes, of course I'm coming." Munkustrap straightened to his full height and followed her back out to the alley outside of the Junkyard…

~*~*~

The music stopped playing, but no one heard or cared. They, the entire tribe plus the guests, sat staring at the body laid before them. Tears streaked most faces and most had their heads buried in their hands or in another's shoulder. Munkustrap-his face wet, but no longer crying-didn't take his eyes off the body of their former leader. Dead. Gone. Forever. He had lived for such a long time, going through his many lives. He always told them that this was his last life, that he was getting stiff and tired even though he was supposed to be in the prime of his life on this life. Deuteronomy often told Munkustrap that there were times when he couldn't wait to die, to finally ascend to the Heaviside Layer permanently, not just to start a new life…

Mistoffelees didn't cry. Victoria curled into him, sobbing into his chest. Misto snuggled his face into her headfur, but the fur stayed dry and warm. He was heartbroken. Deuteronomy had been like his father. Finding him, bringing him into the Junkyard, raising him and helping him develop his magic. What would he do now?

Electra cuddled into Pouncival, her face as wet as any of the others. She let him gently rock her back and forth, his tears falling down her own face and mixing with hers. Jennyanydots had watched her sadly to begin with, having someone else, no less a tom, comfort her own child. Now, Jenny rubbed Etcetera's shoulders and cried for her leader. She had always felt so comfortable with him. They'd been closer then some of the younger cats might have been to him. They: Jenny, Deuteronomy, Jellylorum, Gus, Skimbleshanks, Asparagus. Gus was already getting so old, to a point where he hardly visited the Junkyard anymore. No Deuteronomy. Would Jelly, Asparagus, Skimble, and Jenny, the remaining four, be able to keep their friendship?

Demeter watched Munkustrap with worry in her eyes while she cradled Persephone in her arms. How would the grey tabby feel now? Would he be all right? The two had been so close…

Persephone pulled out of her mother's lap. Tentatively, she approached the great (in many ways) leader. She stroked his fingertips a moment before tensing. That smell…"Macavity," she whispered. The Junkyard was so quiet that most heard her.

Munkustrap got quickly to his feet. "What did you say_?" Oh course,_ he thought, his thoughts sluggish_, I should have known._

"It smells like Macavity. I've only met him once, but that smell is very distinctive."

_Scary,_ Mungojerrie thought_. She'll be loike Demetah for sure._ "List'n everyone. We shouldn' be 'ere moping. Le' me pu' on some music ta cheer us up." He stood and strode across the Junkyard.

_"_No Jerrie, don'!" Rumpleteazer called out to him. Her brother was already pressing the play button. He fiddled with the volume for a moment before coming back out.

"I's a CD of musical 'its. Whatevah tha' is." When he stopped speaking everyone heard

_"Will the world remember you when you fall, could it be your death means nothing at all. Is your life just one more life…"_

Jerrie's eyes widened and he sprinted back to the music player. "On the otha' hand…" The music stopped

Bombalurina got shakily to her feet. "Listen everyone, Jerrie's right. Old Deuteronomy's d-dead, but he wouldn't like us to not continue with the evening." She paused and there was murmuring from most before she continued. "I know, it seems so hard, but think about it this way. The Jellicle Ball isn't just a party. It's a ceremony. We have to elect someone to ascend to the Heaviside Layer."

"It seems that job has already been done for us," Alonzo said miserably, motioning to the body in front of them.

"No, it's not the same," Bomba replied, her voice firm, her eyes sparked with determination. This wasn't right. This was a once a year occasion and they couldn't sit around, even in mourning. "Deuteronomy is going to be the eternal guest of the Everlasting Cat, but the one who goes to be reborn does just that. The one who ascends goes there for a short time to be reborn. What I'm saying is, we should go on with things the way they were originally planned. Or," Bomba raised her voice over the complaints, "close to the way we planned them."

"I agree," Rum Tum Tugger added, his cheeks wet. "Old D wouldn't have wanted us to give up this evening. There's only one a year, like Bombalurina said. We have to have a Jellicle Choice."

"Yes," Munkustrap replied, a little choked up, "but who will decide who ascends to the Heaviside?"

"Why, we will of course!" Bombalurina replied. "We'll be democratic about it. We'll have to consider age and relationships of course. Or you could do it. I suppose you are leader now, Munkustrap." Munkustrap shrugged, his eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"I don't care."

"Well then," Bomba told him, going to him and putting an arm around his shoulders, "I have a proposal. What about Gus? He seems so sad not to be able to be Theatre Cat anymore, it seems cruel for him to be living simply for memory. Jelly?"

Jelly nodded, beginning to tear up as well. "I think it would be the best thing for him." Asparagus held her hand and stroked it. "He's had a good life, my father."

Other Cats offered discussion, but Munkustrap barely heard it. To loose two such esteemed members of the tribe would be hard. It was already hard. On everybody. Old Deuteronomy…It was unthinkable. He seemed young enough. He was fit, he got around pretty well. Gus, he was older. At least, he seemed older. He was frail and didn't have as good living conditions as the leader. Well, Gus would at least be able to start a new life. Old Deuteronomy would never start again. Gus was close to the _end_. Old Deuteronomy was at the end.

_Pardon me, lovely readers. Apologies. Well, a few apologies. It seemed sensible. _

_-Eleponine_

_Oh yes. I've changed my pen name. This one show's my Les Mis fanship and has my nickname in it too. Ele. Actually, I'm called ' Ele' from electra11._

_Oops. I shouldn't be light and gay. We're supposed to be in mourning. _


	34. Chapter 33: The Jellicle Ball

**Chapter 33: The Jellicle Ball**

Bombalurina, with even more confidence now, strode over to Mungojerrie. Well, if she had to get the party started, by George, she would. There had been a death. Yes, there had been a death, but their cherished leader would have wanted things to go on. He had never let anything stand in the way of the Jellicle Ball. Not attacks from Macavity, or the sickness the had spread from Junkyard Cat to Junkyard Cat. True, that night when everyone was sick, there was hardly any dancing. The Rum Tum Tugger, a young kit then, had been the only one well enough to dance. Bombalurina remembered that Ball to have been the one where he got all of his confidence and smugness. "Mungojerrie?" The red calico asked, her paw soft upon the young thief's shoulder. "Could you start the Jellicle Ball music?" He nodded swiftly and vanished back to his nook with his music making…device. There wasn't any way they could perform the Battle of the Peaks and the Pollicles tonight.

Next, Bomba made her way over to the magician. "Mistoffelees? Could we have some better lighting?" Through a mist it seemed, Misto stared up at her, his eyes blank. "Lights?" He nodded slowly and got to his feet. His knee wobbled. He started to sink back down to the ground, next to Victoria who had drawn her knees to her chest and was clutching her tail, tearfully. Bombalurina grabbed him and he gave her a weak smile. He nodded_. I'm okay,_ he seemed to be saying. He stretched his paw out and let a ball of energy form there.

Right. Last thing to do. Munkustrap. Mungojerrie had the music going by now and Jemima,_ Good old Jemi!,_ had started dancing, timidly, but dancing all the same. Bombalurina walked to Munkustrap and pulled him to his feet and into a tight hug. She felt very old all of a sudden. She felt the short tom bury his face into the base of her shoulder, tears flowing into her fur. "Munk, please Munk," she whispered in his ear. "Be strong. For the others, for Mistoffelees. If they see you can cope with your grief, they will too. They look up to you, as you know."

She heard him moan slightly, then he lifted his head. "Okay," he nodded, wiping his face. He shivered and slowly took his place next to Jemima and, now, Victoria. Last year, Old Deuteronomy had stood between the two queens, to the left of Munkustrap, speaking the verse they spoke. _"Jellicle Cats come out tonight. Jellicle Cats, come one come all. The Jellicle Moon is shinning bright, Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball." _Everyone was moving now, slowly and hazily, but steadily. The 'dance floor' was cleared except for the three Cats who were speaking.

Alonzo took his cue from the trio. He slunk onstage, possessing almost none of the cocky, sexy behavior he'd had the year before. "Jellicle Cats are black and white…" He began. His voice was strong enough. _Yes_, Bombalurina thought. _We will get through this, even with this loss._

~*~*~

The 'Mating Dance'. It was time. Somehow everyone had managed to work themselves up to a little of the excitement that they'd had. _Thank Heaviside for that! _Etcetera thought. She didn't know what to think about Old D. He'd always been there, a constant part of life in the Junkyard. There was some way for him to come back, there had to be! He couldn't be on his last life! He must be on his way through another rebirth right now! Etcy knew that it wasn't true, that she'd have to face his death very soon, but Bomba was right. They couldn't spend the evening in mourning. Tomorrow, tomorrow they would sit together and weep and commemorate the life of their leader. Tonight, tonight they would have to go through with the Ball and be cheerful about it. Etcetera felt eager again. They'd act through the evening, pretending not to feel the loss.

The Mating Dance…She focused her entire being on the ceremony. _Well, _she thought, _I know it's not really got much to do with Mating. Just a declaration of love, I guess. Still, it's so much fun seeing who the new couple is!_ She ticked off some possibilities on her fingers. _Jemima and Tumblebrutus_. Last year, the debutant of the Ball had been the one who'd been in the…Coupling Dance? (Was that a good name to describe it?) But Etcy didn't see Jemima and Tumblebrutus would want to do the dance. It'd put too much pressure on their relationship. _Electra and Pouncival._ That'd be cute, but once again she didn't think they'd want that commitment. (Not that Vicky and Plato stayed together!) _Victoria and Mistoffelees._ Etcetera already knew that that particular pair wouldn't be the ones. Vicky wouldn't do the ceremony two years in a row. _Munkustrap and Demeter._ That she thought very likely. It'd be a good way for them to start a new relationship. Etcy would bet her tail (slightly damp, sucked on my Lecta) that Munkustrap would become father to Persephone. Demi and Munk would probably have a kitten together soon too.

Etcetera was simply sitting on the floor of the Junkyard, waiting for someone to step forward. Most of the occupants of the Yard were cuddling up together, also waiting. No one seemed brave enough to step forward yet. That was the fun of this dance. Anyone could do it. Some years, she'd heard, there had been two couples performing. The rest of the Cats just had to wait for a pair to work up the confidence. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She whipped her head around. It was Ademetus. Etcetera grinned and took his extended paw. He started helping her up when she felt another paw on her shoulder. It was her mother. "Etcy, dear," Jennyanydots whispered. "I don't want you to be making that kind of commitment, you're a bit young." Huffy, Etcetera glared at the calico and began to make an angry retort, but Jenny pushed her back down to the ground.

"But mum," Etcy protested anyway, "Vicky did it last year when she was my age!"

"Yes," Jenny replied, "and if I were her brother I would have stopped her. You see how she and Plato ended up! That's what becomes of relationships when you develop them too young." The younger calico crossed her arms and pursed her lips. Her father told her that he had done the dance with Jenny when she was Etcy's age. Hypocrite.

"It's okay," Metus told her. "We'll wai' 'till nex' yeah and prove tha' we can stick tagethah." Etcetera sighed and nodded, slipping a hand into Ademetus's and leaning her head against his shoulder. Grudgingly, excitement dulled, she watched as Cassandra and Alonzo stood and began to perform. Renewing their vows, or something like that. She was more then happy when Misto made the lights change again and the music pepped up again. More dancing and excitement! She got to shake her head back and forth, always fun. Then there was a flurry of musical notes, matched by their feet. Things slowed for a moment, then sped up again. And then the Ball was over. After the other songs, the individual performances, the evening's celebration would be over. The mourning would have to commence. _Damn,_ Etcy thought. Things might have stretched out longer if it hadn't been for th…the tragedy.

_I know, I know I keep changing Ademetus's accent. I'm sorry! I'm an inconsistent person! I know some of you are upset 'bout Old D. It had to be done to get out of the happy-fluffy groove I was getting stuck in. Short chapter. Sorry!_


	35. Chapter 34: The Choice

_Just a quick note to clear up both mine and Summer Rose's reputations. I_ did not _take my idea for this story from hers and I believe her when she says she didn't take the idea for her story from mine. (Hers is _Demeter's Secret_.) I think it's a fairly common idea that Demeter had a kit with Ol' Mac and so it'd be a fairly popular topic to write on. Anyway, you can tell that our stories are taking completely different tracks now so…Uh, that's all. Drop by and read hers after you finish this chapter! _

_PS: Ending soon! What do you think'll happen in the Epilogue? Message me your guesses! Prize to the one who gets it right! Oh. I'm not posting the epilogue until I get at least one guess! Hahahaha!_

**Chapter 34: The Choice**

Persephone snuggled up against Demeter and Munkustrap. "Mum, I don't think I'm enjoying the Ball as much as I'd hoped," she murmured. Demeter stroked her headfur soothingly.

"I think it's been a surprise to all of us, darling."

"What happens now?" Sephone asked, sleepily.

Demeter thought for a moment before answering her daughter's question. What was supposed to happen now? The question was puzzling and she stayed silent for long enough that Munkustrap answered it for her. "Well, Persephone, we usually have some lag time to just chat about now. We're usually tired of dancing and everything. Somehow…Somehow, I don't think there'll be much talking tonight." His voice was slightly hollow. "Then he have more individual dances. Sometimes featuring a specific Cat in the Yard. You remember s-seeing Bombalurina and Jemima perform M-Macavity earlier…" He faltered and stopped. Macavity. It had to have been him. That monster. Yes, Munkustrap had always known he was capable of murder, but he'd never really though…Old Deuteronomy.

Demeter lay her hand on his shoulder and picked up where he left off. "That's the type of thing we usually perform. We have a few numbers, as many as we've worked out. And then we have the Jellicle Choice. You know," she explained, "we choose someone who's old and tired of life to go to the Heaviside Layer to be reborn (if they have more lives) or to simply retire. As Bombalurina said, we consider their age, relationships, tasks, everything that could affect our decision. Usually…we have Old Deuteronomy decide, but this time…" Her grief wasn't as prominent as Munkustrap's, but all you had to do was look into her eyes to see a deep sadness. Persephone took this in, as well as the tone of Munk's voice, and gathered her mother and her 'father' into her arms. They were to be her protectors, but for now, they were the ones who needed her.

~*~*~

Had Macavity been looking on, he might have felt his mouth drop open. _What was this? The beastly Jellicles not dancing as usual? Singing their ghastly tunes whilst prancing about? _No, the entire Jellicle Tribe (Junkyard Branch) had gathered into a circle and were once more sitting in absolute silence. Some looked to be still in shock, others were sniffling, still a very few had business-like looks on their faces and their grief - if present - was well hidden. Among those very few were Bombalurina, Etcetera, Mungojerrie, and Ademetus. Rafik looked unsure of what his emotions should be; Cadmus took his lead from the others and looked the picture of hearty sadness; Regina looked from one Cat to another, as if hoping that things would fix themselves again and everything could start over again as planned; the Cats from the alley all had heads and eyes lowered, understanding that mourning was required for the situation, even if it was faked.

As the silence persisted, Bombalurina glanced around the circle. When it became evident that neither Munkustrap nor Alonzo was going to speak, she cleared her throat. "Erm…Jellicle Leader, Munkustrap?" Of course he was now the Leader. Alonzo had stepped into his job of Guardian. The two of them would have to appoint someone to Alonzo's job later. "We need to decide upon the Choice," she reminded him. He gave her a bleary eyed glanced, then nodded swiftly.

"Right," he agreed. "The Choice." He waited a moment, taking a few deep breaths. "Any nominations?" Munkustrap looked around the circle into the face of each Cat. "Or volunteers?"

Jellylorum raised a trembling paw, tears beginning to chase each other down her cheeks. "I hate to b-be the one to s-say this…B-but I r-really think th-that my father, G-Gus, should be sent up to the L-Layer. His life has r-reached it's peak and nothing b-but p-pain and m-misery awaits him in this life." Munkustrap gave a solemn nod. He waited awhile for more suggestions, but he received none.

"Very well then," he told the queen, his voice deep and filled with many tones of emotion. "Where is he?"

"Um…" Jellylorum glanced around behind her. Where was her father? "I'm not sure…I haven't seen him all evening."

"Neither have I," was muttered by many.

"Well then," Munkustrap sighed. "I suppose we should look for him."

Tumblebrutus raised a quivering paw. "Sir? I think I can find him…" Jemima glanced at him, then squeezed his paw. Munkustrap gave him piercing look and nodded.

"He's been hanging around the theatres this week," Pouncival whispered to Electra. The circle of Cats sat in silence for near half an hour. There was the soft sound of feet behind them and all turned to see the large tom leading the fragile one in. Jellylorum rushed to her father and took his other arm. She gave Tumblebrutus a smile of thanks. He left Gus with her and went to go get a bucket for the old tom to sit on. Perched on the old silk hat, Gus looked shakily around at the crowd. He had a timid, befuddled look to his face and Etcetera came to sit by him and hold his hand.

"I've p-played in my time every possible part, and I used to know s-seventy speeches by heart," Gus stammered. "I'd extemporize back-chat, I knew how to gag, and I knew how to let the cat…Let the c-cat…" He trailed off, his eyes staring out as if through a fog. Jellylorum stroked his knee soothingly and made a Shhhhh-ing noise.

Munkustrap stood and knelt in front of the old Theatre Cat, taking his paws. He nodded to Plato, Admetus, and Tumblebrutus. They went over to Old Deuteronomy's body and picked it up. The carried it up to the tire and ceremoniously laid it down, returning to the crowd when they'd finished. At the same time, Munkustrap began to speak to Asparagus's and Jellylorum's father.

"And the Jellicle Leader will soon appear and make what is known as the Jellicle Choice…" he recited. He stared into the old eyes of Gus and some sort of knowledge seemed to pass between them. "The meaning of happiness…" the tabby whispered. "Come…" He lifted Gus to his feet and led him around to all the Jellicles. The queens kissed his cheek and the toms extended paws to him or grasped his. Asparagus's eyes were moist as he hugged his father. Jellylorum, last, clung to him for one last time, her tears clinging to his fur. "Come…" Munkustrap repeated. Together the pair of toms approached the tire. One old, one young. Jemima buried her face in Tumblebrutus's fur, Electra holding her shoulders with reassuring paws. Etcetera walked behind Munkustrap, somber and serious. Persephone held her mother's paw tightly and watched with fascination as Gus relinquished his grasp on Munkustrap and was accepted into the Heaviside Layer. He disappeared, the moon shining down on the silver-grey tabby, all alone. When the Jellicles looked, Old Deuteronomy's body had vanished as well.

The Yard was silent. All except for Jellylorum's broken sobs.

~*~*~

It was Mungojerrie who finally decided that they'd had enough grieving for one night. Especially for this night. He marched over to his music device and put on a very loud, energetic cd. Then he went out to stand in the middle of the yard. "Righ' you lot, I wanna see ev'ry single one'a ya out 'ere dancing. Anyone 'oo doesn't…gets a private "cha'" wif me!" He gave a malicious grin, then began to pull others to their feet. "Up ya' get!" Persephone and Plato began to dance together (Persephone stumbling over his feet), then Admetus and Etcetera, then Electra and Pouncival. Encouraged by the younger ones, everyone began to dance. Even Munkustrap. They danced for a while, though not as long as they might have other years. There was music, but nobody sang. Some danced on their own, to their own beat. Others danced in couples, their bodies moving in time to the music. Most had sad expressions, but at least they were dancing, Mungojerrie noted. They had silently agreed to push the events aside for a while, even if they couldn't push away all of the sadness.

Munkustrap stopped first, dancing his way to the edge of the crowd first. He searched the crowd of tribe members and guests. There. He walked around the group until he was on the other side. He raised his arm and beckoned, taking a few steps away from the nearest dancers. Looking a little puzzled, Etcetera left Jemima and made her way to Munk. "Etcy…There's something I need to ask you, but I think you already know what it is…"

The look of bewilderment left her face and she nodded promptly. "Yeah, I had kind of…guessed this was coming. After the Choice was made, I suddenly knew."

"Well, would you?"

Etcetera took on a pleading look. "Couldn't you ask me a little more formally, even though I know? It'll just make this a whole lot more memorable."

Munkustrap grinned in spite of himself. "Okay then. Etcetera, you show great qualities for one your age. Would you do your Tribe a great service and begin training to be our next Theatre Cat?"

Etcetera looked actually serious. "Munkustrap, of course. I'd be honored," she said regally. Then she laughed, ruining the effect. Munk felt a sharp pain in his chest. He wished he could laugh like she did. He was jealous.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Short. Yes. Preparing for two longer installments. Can we squeeze in one or two more chapters?_

_3 Ele_


End file.
